


Family Christmas

by Chicki



Category: The L Word (TV 2004)
Genre: F/F, circa 2006
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 75,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicki/pseuds/Chicki
Summary: There was something about this family Christmas that taught many lessons.  It was a time for reflecting on those things that really mattered, and how sometimes what may seem like an unfair and unreasonable family to one small girl, would be a dream come true to another.
Relationships: Tina Kennard/Bette Porter
Comments: 118
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,  
> This is a standalone story, so it is not a sequel to a story, nor does any story carryon on after this one. I hope you enjoy this story. I wrote it approximately 13 years ago! My time flies... Enjoy ~ Chicki

It had been an unusual few weeks leading up to Christmas this year for Bette and Tina. Christmas had always been one holiday in particular, that both them and Angelica had come to enjoy so much. With only a week left before Christmas Day itself, their work schedules had not allowed them much time to be together, much less set up the decorations. The good part, was that neither of them had to be traveling for work at the same time during this period, so ten year old Angelica was not affected too much by her Mom’s work requirements. It was only two years earlier that Tina had decided to take Helena up on her offer to take a position as a Technical Advisor for her flourishing film company, now bringing her full swing, back into the employment arena. 

Bette had been bending over a box of Christmas decorations that she had just brought up from the basement when she was alarmed by this familiar voice. 

“Momma B.”

Angie had not been expected off the bus for another twenty minutes, which Bette had every intention on waiting by the front door at a minimum to watch for her. However, on this day, she was earlier than expected.

“Christ” Bette exclaimed as she turned quickly, holding her hand to her chest. “Where did you come from?”

Angelica laughed, her first instinct was to joke around with her mother and tell her the stork brought her, but she wasn’t sure that humor was going to go over quite well considering her mom’s reaction. 

“We didn’t have to make a few stops today, because a couple of the kids were sick so they hadn’t gone to school.”

“Oh…okay, well that’s good then, you can help me put some of these decorations in order so that when Momma T is home this weekend, we can decorate the house together.”

Angelica rolled her eyes. Her best friend Sarah, across the street had just been joking with her about the fact that her house had been one of the few on the street not decorated. It had been standing out like a sore thumb on the outside, not to mention the lack of holiday spirit on the inside.

“What’s with the eyes?” Bette inquired.

“Don’t you think it’s a little late to be decorating? I mean Christmas is only in a week,” Angelica replied in a rather sarcastic tone.

Bette folded her arms and looked at Angie who had now plopped herself down on the couch.

“No….it is never too late. Don’t you remember all the other Christmas’s? It is one of our favorite holidays.”

”I know Mom, but it just seems a little strange to put so much effort in now with only a week left,” Angelica shot back.

“Ange, do me a favor please? Try to muster up a bit more excitement before Momma T comes home later tonight. She has been upset that she had to travel as soon as I came back from my trip last week. She too likes to have the decorations set up real early. It just didn’t work out that way this year okay kiddo? What do you say?”

Angelica smiled at Bette’s suave attempt at soliciting a more cooperative attitude.

“I’ll try. I just still don’t see the purpose.”

Before Angie could continue on with her opinion, Bette arched her brow, a sign that perhaps cooperation would be best right now. Angie got up from the couch and walked over to where Bette was organizing the decorations. 

“Do you remember this one?” Bette asked Angelica as she held up a paper ornament that Angelica had made when she was in second grade. Angelica shook her head no and continued to rummage through the other decorations in the box, seeming to care less about the ornament.

“You don’t remember this really?” asked Bette, a bit surprised at Angelica’s lack of enthusiasm.

“No…not really.”

“You had made this for Momma T and I…..it’s the three of us.”

Angelica reached for the ornament and studied it. As she did, she began to remember making it during her art class with Mrs. Gatone in the second grade.

“I remember now, we had to make an ornament of our family.” 

“We loved it. For the longest time Momma T kept it on the fridge. She refused to pack it away with the other ornaments.”

Angelica laughed, not realizing her mom had done this until Bette had shared that small detail with her.

“Really?”

“Yep, she asked me to go and get a box that it would fit well in, and which it would protect. She oversaw my packing process too.”

Bette smiled as she fondly remembered how close to her heart she held those little memento’s. She too was quite sentimental herself, making sure that they were both vigilant in keeping her baby book current.

“She really is a softie isn’t she?” asked Angelica

“She is…she’s a beautiful woman,” Bette responded, as she gazed at the ornament. Her thoughts interrupted by the house phone ringing.

“I’ll get it.” 

Angelica sprung from the living room into the kitchen to answer the phone.

“Hello.”

“Angie? What are you doing home so soon?” Tina asked, a bit concerned that Angelica had been home earlier than expected.

“Some kids were sick today, so we didn’t have to stop…so the bus came here earlier.”

“Oh…okay. How was school today?”

“Okay I guess.”

“Just okay? Anything fun going on?”

“Mom...it’s school, remember?”

“I know, but you can still have fun,” Tina quickly replied.

“It was okay.”

“I have a surprise for Momma B.”

“Yeah? What is it?”

“I am actually going to be home sooner than expected. I got on an earlier flight.”

“That’s great…what time will you be here?”

“Well…if I can hail a cab down, in about 45 minutes.”

“Cool,” Angelica happily responded. 

“Make sure you don’t tell Momma B…okay?”

“I won’t,” Angie snickered. “I’m glad you’re going to be home earlier Mom.”

“Me too.”

“I wanted to ask you and Momma B something…while you are both together.” Angie lowered her voice a little bit. “I have been wanting to talk to you both, but the past couple of weeks you both haven’t really been here much at the same time.”

“Is anything wrong?”

“No…I’ll tell you later.”

“Okay…well…I’ll be home shortly. I love you.”

“Love you too Mom.”

Tina hung the phone up before Angie could ask if she wanted to talk to Bette. She placed the phone back on the charger in the kitchen and returned to the living room.

“Who was that,” asked Bette.

“Momma T.”

“Tina? Just now?”

“Yep”, Angie replied, digging back in the box while Bette held onto one decoration, waiting to have more information supplied to her.

“Well, what’s up? Why didn’t she want to talk to me?”

“I don’t know Mom, she must have been busy or something.”

Bette looked perplexed. “I guess so…but that’s not like her.”

Angie shot Bette a look as if she was acting lovesick or something. “God Mom, it’s not like you’re not going to see her.”

Bette felt a bit embarrassed by Angelica’s response. “I know. It’s just unusual, that’s all.”

Bette went back to rearranging the decorations, trying to understand why Tina hadn’t asked to talk.

“What are we having for dinner tonight?” Angelica asked while Bette had moved a box over to make room for the next one.

“Um, I’m not quite sure - what do you feel like having?”

“Spaghetti,” Angelica offered with a smile.

“I don’t know if I have anymore of my sauce in the freezer. I’ll have to check.” 

Bette got up from the floor and went to the freezer, moving some of the newer grocery items aside. Angelica wasn’t far behind her, her fingers crossed, hoping that Bette would find some sauce that she had frozen. She smiled when she located a container in the back. As she brought it from the freezer, Angelica started to clap.

“Awesome!!! So we can have some tonight?” She eagerly asked as Bette placed it on the counter. “Will it melt in time for dinner?”

Bette smiled at Angelica as she placed both hands on her shoulders.

“Yes honey, it will thaw out in time. I’ll soak the container in some hot water and then it should thaw enough to put in the pot so it will heat through the rest of the way.”

“So cool Mom, thanks.”

“You’re welcome. By the way, do you have homework?”

“A little bit.”

“You better get that done before you help me. Momma T wouldn’t be very happy if she knew you were doing something other than your homework.”

“But I like doing this,” Angelica whined.

“I know honey, but you have homework to do. What I am doing is just sorting and organizing. This weekend, we will all get to decorate everything together…okay?”

Bette rubbed Angie’s back as she reluctantly agreed. She took her school bag from the kitchen table and brought it upstairs into her bedroom, while Bette started to take care of the sauce.

*******************  
30 MINUTES LATER

Angelica sat at her desk by the window of her bedroom. She had a hard time focusing on her homework. The writing tablet remained blank. All she seemed to think about was the upcoming Christmas dance that the school was arranging. Timmy Wilson had waited for the longest time to ask Angelica if she would like to go to the dance with him. Rumor at the school was that he had nearly peed himself when she had agreed to go. The problem now, was being able to convince her mother’s…well…one more than the other may prove to be a bit more challenging to gain the approval of. As Angelica remained deep in thought, the sound of a car door closing outside the house startled her back to reality. She parted the curtain and saw Tina carrying her suitcase towards the front door. She was very excited to see her mom, and quickly opened her bedroom door. However, as she did, she had remained at the top of the stairs, for Tina had already come into the house, and she was well on her way towards the living room where she assumed Bette would still be working on the decorations. She waited, knowing that if she went downstairs right away, she was probably going to find her parents smooching, and it wasn’t something she wanted to go out of her way to see.

Downstairs…

Bette had not heard Tina come into the house. She was just stirring the sauce on the stove, hoping that it would “melt” as Angelica referred to the thawing process, in time for dinner. Tina had dropped her suitcase by the front door when she quietly walked into the kitchen, where Bette’s back was to her. It had only been a few days, but the sight of her wife brought a smile to Tina’s face and a tingle through her body. She slowly made her way closer to Bette, and when she was close enough, she slid both hands alongside her waist, causing Bette to jump.

“Christ,” Bette exclaimed, as she turned to find Tina standing there. Like mother like daughter she thought to herself as a huge smile formed on her face. “Tina…when did you-?”

“Hey baby,” Tina smiled back. “I wanted to surprise you. I called earlier and spoke to Ange. I told her not to say anything.”

Bette placed the spoon down on the counter and slid her arms around Tina’s neck as Tina rested hers on Bette’s waist. They both leaned in and shared a loving kiss.

“I missed you so much,” Bette confessed.

“Aww…well I missed you too babe - very much so.” 

Bette leaned back in and as she brought her hand behind Tina’s neck, she pulled her in closer. This time, their lips didn’t share just a brief encounter, but were sharing a more deeper connection. Bette slid her tongue from her mouth, to Tina’s lips…requesting permission to go deeper. Tina had instead pulled herself back, for she knew Angie was home and didn’t want to create a situation where one thing could easily lead to another. One thing that Bette and Tina held onto for many years, was their romance and desire for one another. Intimacy had changed when Angie was born, but while it may have had to be “planned” more than it was spontaneous, it was nevertheless a fire that erupted most times from a simple spark. A spark which both women made sure was kept alive in their marriage.

“What’s wrong?” asked Bette.

“Honey, where’s Angie?”

“Doing her homework…upstairs.” 

Bette kept her hands around Tina, as Tina’s hands remained around Bette’s waist. Before either of them could say another thing, Angie came walking into the kitchen.

“Mom! You’re home!” Angie tried to appear equally surprised, unaware that Tina had already told Bette that she was the phone call that Bette had heard earlier.

Tina walked over to Angie and leaned down as she gave her a hug, while Bette watched on. 

“I missed you Mom.” Angie hugged Tina tight.

“I missed you too Angie…very much.” She slowly let go of her daughter. “How is your homework coming?”

“It’s…well it’s taking a little time, but I’ll get it done”

Both Bette and Tina noticed the unusual hesitation.

“Do you need some help?” Tina asked.

“No, I’ll do it…maybe after dinner.”

Bette looked from the stove to Angie. Even if she was a typical 10 year old girl, she was always one that once she set her mind to get her homework done, it was something that was generally accomplished quite easily. This was the first time she admitted that it was taking some time.

“You know, it’s okay if you need a little help with something. There was a class that I had taken once, and I was stumped – but at the same time, Auntie Kit had done so well in that same class that I didn’t want to admit I was having trouble,” Bette admitted with some obvious level of reluctance.

“You’re so competitive,” Angelica replied, causing Tina to smile at what was obviously a very accurate accusation.

“I certainly can be,” admitted Bette as she walked towards the cupboard to take out a box of linguine and a box of fusilli. “Which one girls? Are we going for straight or …um…the girly curly?”

Tina remembered how she and Bette used to joke about lesbians eating “straight” pasta. What probably was just a funny comment to Angie, held a little more substance for Tina. Angie was quick to relay which one she preferred.

“The girly curly for me!” 

“Okay, then it is the girly one for us girls,” Bette said as she turned back to the counter to open the box.

“I’m going to go back upstairs and finish my homework.”

Angie quickly left the kitchen for her bedroom, leaving Bette and Tina alone once again.

“What’s up with her lately?”

“What do you mean?” Bette asked as she dropped the fusilli in the hot water.

“I don’t know. When I called earlier, she said she wanted to talk to us both…together.”

Bette looked over at Tina, who had just sat down at the kitchen table and begun removing her shoes.

“She did? That’s strange…what would she need to talk to both of us about?” Bette asked quite curiously.

Tina started to rub her feet as her mind drifted, trying hard to think about things that were going on in Angelica’s life that might cause her to want to talk to them.

“I have no clue Bette. I was hoping that maybe you had noticed something unusual.”

“I wish I did. This better not be the sex question Tina.” 

Bette had always made it clear, as Angelica was getting older, that there were going to be very strict rules when it came to wearing makeup, dating, and many other aspects that in Bette’s eyes could compromise her daughter’s future if the wrong choices were made. She often joked with Tina about putting bars up on the window’s once she reached puberty. Now, with the news that Angie wanted to talk with both of them, Bette’s concerns about whether this might be the question, was at the forefront of her thinking.

“Baby, I doubt very highly that Ange wants to discuss sex with us. She hasn’t even mentioned boys – at all, so why would she want to start a conversation about sex?”

“I don’t know, but I’m telling you Tina, if she starts to discuss it, I’m telling her right there, she isn’t old enough to know those things and we can reconsider the conversation in about 10 years,” Bette shot back, her emotions a little higher and very firm.

“You are not serious! She would be 20 then.”

“Good! She shouldn’t be sleeping with anyone until she is 20!” Bette lifted the cover from the pot and stirred the sauce before putting it back on and sitting down at the kitchen table opposite Tina. As she did, Tina reached for Bette’s hand and arched her brow.

“I know you want to protect her from anything that could impact her life negatively. I know you worry about her getting pregnant young and having that change her life completely - but Bette, you can’t protect her from everything. There are going to be some things that Ange has to learn for herself. She has to go through a lot of the disappointments herself. What happens when she isn’t asked to the prom? What happens if she doesn’t make the softball team?”

Bette interjected, “Tina, not making the team or being asked to the Prom is not something that can alter her life. However, getting pregnant, and very likely having to raise the child alone because some boy feels he doesn’t owe any responsibility to that child, is not something that is going to just hurt her feelings. That is something that could alter her entire life.”

Tina could see that Bette was passionate about this, as she always was any time they had discussed puberty and boys. There had been many times that while discussing things like this, Tina felt that Bette had a double standard when it came to boys and girls. Often times, when she asked Bette if Angie was a boy instead of a girl, would those concerns still be so strong - Bette couldn’t say that they would be. 

“Let’s not jump the gun. She just wants to talk to us. I doubt this is about sex okay? She has to at least have a crush on a boy or something and neither of us have noticed anything that would indicate that.”

Tina rubbed Bette’s hand and looked at her wife tenderly, until she could at least raise a smile from her.

“You’re right. So…how was your trip?” Bette inquired.

Tina lifted her feet onto Bette’s legs as she leaned back in the chair. Bette began to massage them as Tina offered some insight into her trip.

“I think that Helena will be quite pleased with the way Carlo is directing this film. When I met with some of the victims, it seemed that he is keeping everything quite close and real when it comes to bringing that story to life”

“Good - that’s good. Did you get to do anything fun?”

“No…not really. Only that really fancy restaurant that Bruce had us all go to the first night, that was the one I had told you about.”

“Yes, I remember.”

“Other than that, nothing real spectacular. Hey, before I forget, did you get a chance to go online and place that order I asked you to place?”

Bette’s blank expressions caused Tina to assume she had not.

“Baby! There is a “little” over a week left until Christmas. We are never going to get that! Please tell me you remembered.”

Bette continued to rub Tina’s feet as she cracked up laughing, unable to hold her more serious look. “Yes, I did order it…reluctantly I might add.”

“Bette, I told you that I checked with Sarah’s Mom, and they are very happy with that type of mobile phone. They can limit how many calls are made, how many text messages can be used. Plus, don’t forget, this model has that feature - the GPS feature that you wanted.”

“I know T, but I wasn’t really thrilled about her getting a phone.”

”Baby, I know you think it is going to make her grow up fast, but our daughter IS growing up before our eyes…not letting her get a phone is not going to stop her from growing up.”

Bette’s face said it all. She definitely was struggling to deal with the fact that Angie was not that little girl she held in her arms. Although at ten, she was still a young girl, she wasn’t into a lot of things that girls her age were…she seemed to be so much more advanced. Bette was able to allow a few words to escape her lips, “I know...she isn’t our little girl anymore.”

“Yes, she is,” Tina replied as she lifted her feet off Bette’s legs. “We just need to try to respect that as she gets older, she needs to be given more respect and a little more independence.”

Tina went to the stove and turned the boiling water off. As she drained the pasta, Bette set the table. She couldn’t help but wonder what it was that Angie wanted to talk about. She hoped that if it was the sex question,that she would have talked to Tina privately. If there was one area which Bette would have felt quite comfortable in allowing Tina full reign, it would be THAT discussion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya Peeps! So glad you are enjoying this Christmas tale. Back when I wrote this some time ago, I was very excited writing Angie a little older and how all the knew things she would face would bug the heck out of Bette especially, who would rather keep Angie in a bubble! Ha! I hope you enjoy this next chapter... ~ Chicki

CHAPTER 2

***************  
AT DINNER

Bette and Tina just finished placing everything on the table, when Angie had finally come downstairs after Tina had called her name a few times, asking her to come to dinner.

“It smells great in here,” Angelica offered as she smiled at the big bowl of spirals in the middle of the table.

“It does doesn’t it?” Added Tina as she poured each of them a soft drink.

Bette scooped some pasta into Angelica’s dish- her thoughts still consumed with what might be on her daughter’s mind.

“How are things at school,” Bette asked as she returned the ladle to the bowl.

“Um…fine…why?” Asked Angelica, as she looked from Bette to Tina, then back to Bette.

“I was just wondering. Is everyone getting excited about Christmas?” Bette continued to pry.

“I guess,” Angelica said as she started to eat her dinner.

“Ange, tomorrow night, Momma B and I are going to go out and do some shopping. Auntie Kit said she would come over and watch you, okay?”

Angie rolled her eyes, even if she was only ten years old, she felt like such a baby when her parents had someone babysit.

“Whyyyyyy?” she whined.

“Because you’re too young to be alone,” Bette piped up.

“Well when am I going to be old enough to be alone?” Angelica quipped back.

“In a few years,” Tina added, in a reassuring way, noticing that Angelica was at that age where she was not liking the idea, that in her mind, she was being treated like a child.

“When you graduate high school,” Bette chimed in at the same time as Tina had. 

Tina looked over at Bette admonishing her with a stiff glare. Angelica had a horrified look on her face, at which Tina then arched a brow and nodded to Bette, in a way which Bette knew from experience what that meant - fix it…now!

“Um, kidding. I was just kidding. Momma T’s right, in a…few years.” 

It sounded almost painful for Bette to have to make that admission, but she knew that Tina wasn’t very happy about her being so firm at times when it came to Angelica. She was certain that there would be a follow up conversation later that evening, when they were alone.

“Momma T, do we have any grated cheese?” 

“Sure honey, it’s in the fridge, I’ll get it.” 

Tina got up from the table to retrieve the cheese from the fridge. As she made her way back, with Angie’s back to her, she looked over at Bette who was sitting across from Angie and tilted her head, sending a message to go easy. She knew that Bette was feeling a little anxious about the possibility that Angie might be inquiring about boys and sex, so she was trying to understand her concerns, but also be understanding and supportive to Angelica as well.

“Here you are.”

As Tina sat down, she decided that she would ask Angelica what it was that she wanted to talk to her and Bette about.

“Ange…on the phone you had said you wanted to talk to Momma B and I about something, together, do you want to talk about that?”

Angelica was not prepared to have her mom bring that up at that very moment. For she had been sitting at the table that whole time with thoughts of Timmy Wilson and the dance going through her head. She wondered just how she was going to bring the dance up. She hesitated as she looked from her plate to Tina, and then Bette.

“I…I’m not sure” Angelica offered quite nervously. Something that both Bette and Tina noticed.

“Honey...it’s okay, you can talk to Momma B and I about anything - you know that don’t you?”

Before Angelica could answer, Bette concurred, “That’s right sweetie…anything.”

Angelica always knew she could talk to her Mom’s about anything. It was just a little embarrassing and a little strange because for one thing, she had never spoken about boys before, and for another, she just wondered what her Mom’s might think…how they would feel because she was interested in a boy…and…not a girl.

“Well…see…” Angelica was using her fork to play with the spirals in her plate as she tried hard to form her sentence. It was obvious to both Bette and Tina that she was a little more than nervous. “Well the school is having a dance…a Christmas dance…”

Before Angelica could finish, Bette’s expression became concerned. She was sure this was the start of it. Yep…the BIG one was on it’s way. It was about a boy for sure. Bette arched her brow over at Tina and tried very hard to remain as stoic as possible, so as not to cause any further distress for Angelica.

“okay…and?” Tina gently persuaded Angie to continue.

“well…..I…..” Angelica looked over at Bette, knowing quite well, from overhearing some conversations that she and Tina have had, that Bette was going to be the “problem” in Angie’s eyes. She knew she just had to say it. “Timmy Wilson asked me to go to the dance with him and I want to go – please, please can I go?” In one long winded sentence, Angie was able to get it all out. She looked from Tina to her plate. She couldn’t seem to muster the courage to look over at Bette, whose eyes seemed to widen. She folded her hands in front of her and swallowed. Tina slid her bare foot up the back of Bette’s calf, hoping to keep Bette in check.

“Um…okay…Timmy Wilson…you had never spoken of this boy before. How long have you two…how long have you known him?” Tina asked.

“A little while. He just got a leather jacket from his dad last week. He looks so cool in it.” Angelica seemed to get lost in a cloud as she started to describe him, not realizing that the leather jacket comment wasn’t the best idea to share with Bette, who was getting more and more uncomfortable with each passing question and answer occurring before her.

“He is like so cool, and all the girls like him and he asked ME!...ME!” Angelica smiled until she looked over at Bette who wasn’t smiling very much, but tried hard to offer at least a small grin.

“I don’t know Angie,” Bette piped up.

“What? He is the coolest kid in the school Mom.”

“I’m not sure I like the idea,” Bette admitted.

“Maybe we should take a moment and relax for a minute here,” Tina interjected just as Angelica was responding to Bette.

“Why not? He asked me to go to the dance. Any other girl he asked would get to go.”

“Well you are not any other girl,” Bette replied back.

Tina tried hard to redirect Angelica back to her, before it became a sparring session between she and Bette.

“Honey, is this boy in your class?”

Angelica had already started to pout and glare towards Bette before looking at Tina and answering her - an answer that pushed Bette right over the edge.

“Nope, he is a two grades ahead of me.”

“He WHAT!? No, absolutely not. You are not going to a dance with a boy that is two years older than you Angie - no way.” Bette wasn’t able to contain her opposition more.

Before Tina was able to offer her own opinion, Angelica started to cry and challenge Bette’s position.

“Why NOT?! You are SO unfair. You just HATE BOYS! If a girl asked me you would let me go!!” Angelica shouted before getting up from the chair and running upstairs to her room.

“Angie come back here please,” Tina called out as she started to stand from her chair. Angelica’s response was a slammed bedroom door. Tina sat back down at the table and folded her arms. She wasn’t pleased that Bette had lost her cool. 

“That was not the best way we could have handled that,” Tina remarked.

“I’m sorry, I’m not budging on this one…so please, don’t try,” Bette shot back.

“This is not about trying Bette. It is about setting the right example that she can communicate anything to us. You didn’t even hear her out before you completely shut her down. At a minimum you could have at least said that you and I would discuss this and that we would let her know later.”

Bette was too upset to try to talk about it any further. She had not liked the last remark that Angelica had said. She got up from the table and started to clear her dish without saying anything.

“Bette, stop. I want to talk about this,” Tina said as she walked over to the sink where Bette had begun rinsing the residual sauce from the plates. Bette shut the water faucet hard and turned to face Tina.

“I do NOT approve of her going with a boy two years older, who wears a leather jacket and is ‘cool.’ No way. How can you even consider it Tina?”

“I am not saying that I even approve of it Bette, but I do NOT approve of handling things the way they were just handled. Now you and I both have never just shut down a conversation like that by one of us making a decision without input from the other. We have always agreed that you and I would discuss things when it came to Ange, and that once we made a decision, we would do our best to be together when we then told her what it was. Tonight…well god tonight it all just went to hell!”

“Tonight is different,” Bette said as she walked towards the table, picking the dish of pasta up and bringing it to the counter. 

“How? How is it different? Baby she came to us, with something that was probably very hard for her. She has never ever even come close to discussing boys and things like this. I am sure that it wasn’t easy. And furthermore, from the remark she made at us ‘hating boys’ tells me that perhaps having to tell two mom’s that she was going to a dance with a boy may have actually been even harder for her. I don’t know, maybe she thought she was disappointing us by not going with a girl or something - that because we are two women, that we have some expectation of her to to live a life like ours…be a lesbian. Now I know you have concerns, and I do too….but this…god Bette, this goes so much deeper than a school dance. That remark means it’s time we sit and talk to her about things…things that I know you are not particularly comfortable talking with her about yet, but I am not sure we have a choice.”

Bette tried hard to ignore what Tina was saying. If she accepted what she was saying, then it was certainly proof that Angie was no longer that little girl who she could protect from the world. There was such a level of vulnerability that went along with talking about intimacy, sexuality, all of it. Bette never prepared herself well for it…not at all.

“You can talk to her. Whatever you decide I’ll support,” Bette offered in a more quiet and reserved tone. She knew it probably was time, but she felt she didn’t have to actively participate. Tina on the other hand thought otherwise.

“Ohhhhhhh no…you’re not going to pull that card.” 

“Tina, you know my feelings on this. I agree that you have made some valid points. It probably is time that you had the talk.”

“No, not me – we! You are in this too. You are not going to pick and choose what topics that you want to discuss Bette. This isn’t the CAC. This isn’t going to be where you can just decide to delegate something off. Now I’m going to go up there, and I’m going to talk to her a little bit because I don’t want her to be upset right now. Once I can get her to a point where she can relax, we are both going to talk to her…in a respectful manner I might add.”

Before Bette could offer anything, Tina was well on her way out of the kitchen towards Angelica’s room. She turned and threw the dish towel down on the counter and braced her arms on the sink as she dipped her head. She so didn’t want to engage in the talk, but understood that Tina was right. Life is not about picking and choosing, like a takeout luncheon menu. It is real lives, real people, and she had to work on being more open to discussing sexuality and sex itself. The last thing she wanted in her heart, was for Angelica to feel she had only one parent in which she could really open her heart up and talk to.

***********  
UPSTAIRS

Tina stood outside the door, waiting for Angelica to open the door. She knocked again.

“Angie…open the door, I want to talk to you.”

“Go away,” 0Angie muffled her words into her pillow, which was now wet from her tears.

“Please, I just want to talk to you.”

“Is Momma B with you?” Angie asked.

“No, it’s just me,” Tina said softly, hoping that Bette wouldn’t hear her. In as much as Tina realized that what she said to Bette was right, she did know that Bette was struggling with Angie growing up so fast; struggling to keep her from being hurt and facing potentially life changing situations. The last thing she wanted was for her to hurt more, for as brave of a face as Bette might have put on, she was sure that it pierced her heart to have Angelica say what she did. 

“Come on honey…please open the door.”

Angelica unlocked her door. When Tina stepped inside her room, Angie removed the sign that was hanging on the inside door knob and put it on the outside door knob. DO NOT DISTURB was clearly directed to Bette should she try to come into the room. Tina offered a sympathizing smile as she watched Angelica do this, knowing that it was her one way to try to keep her privacy and shut Bette out at this moment. Tina sat on Angie’s bed, and Angie sat beside her. She placed her arm around Angie and held her close to her as Angie wrapped her arms around her mother.

“She doesn’t understand Mom,” Angie said as tears started to roll down her face again.

“She is trying baby…she is. Momma B loves you very much. It is sometimes hard for her to deal with you growing up so fast. For the longest time, I was able to stay home with you while she worked. She had to have felt like she lost out on so much time with you. That is why at night and on weekends in particular, having dinners all together and spending some quality time as a family on weekends is very important to her.”

“I know she loves me Mom, but I can’t help that I’m growing up.” Angie’s words were a bit muffled as she pushed herself closer to Tina.

“I know honey, and she knows that too. I think you both have to have a little more patience with some things. Now, Momma B and I have agreed to talk about this a little more later okay? Then, we are both going to talk to you together. But I would like to know a little more about the dance. When is it?”

“It’s Friday night,” Angelica offered. 

Tina had hoped it may have been more during the week. A Friday night just adds to the “atmosphere” that Bette is concerned about. 

“Okay. Um…is there a particular attire that you and …your … your date are expected to wear?”

Tina now found herself struggling a little bit too. She would have never thought she would have used the word “date” to Angelica this soon.

“None of us can wear jeans. No T-shirts. I have something the school gave us.”

Angelica pulled away from Tina and went over to her desk where her school bag had sat on the floor. She retrieved the form and showed it to Tina. Tina scanned it. It provided a lot of details.

“Oh look at this, it looks like they are needing a few more chaperones.”

“Mom don’t even think about it,” Angelica warned Tina.

“What?”

“I don’t want Momma B there, she will embarrass me.”

“Angie, that’s not very nice. Momma B would never embarrass you. Now I know, at home, on occasion, and you know it only has to do with stuff like this, she has a hard time with it…that’s all. But she would never go out of her way to embarrass you.”

“I just don’t want my parents to be chaperones…please?” Angelica pleaded.

“Okay…we won’t. However, if Momma B and I agree on this Angie, there are going to be some rules. Whether or not other parents do the same is up to them. I just want you to know that we both love you very much, and that Momma B is trying…okay?”

Angelica had sat back on the bed just as Tina was getting up. She reached out for her daughters chin and held it a moment as she leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

“I am sure we will work something out okay?”

“You sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“Thanks Mom.”

“Don’t thank me yet...I still have some work ahead of me,” Tina smiled as she opened Angelica’s door to leave. Once on the outside, she looked at the DO NOT DISTURB sign a shook her head as she made her way back downstairs. By this time, Bette had the kitchen cleaned up and had gone into the study where she was beginning to go over some contracts that she took home from the CAC.

“You got a minute?” Tina asked before taking a seat on the leather loveseat by Bette’s desk.

“Sure...I was just taking a look at some paperwork. What’s up?” Bette asked.

Tina leaned back on the sofa and put her hand through her hair as Bette looked over.

“I told Angie that you and I would talk, and then the three of us would sit and talk…once the both of us came to an agreement.”

Bette took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. She knew that none of this was going to be easy. But, Tina had been right. Like it or not, it is all in their face right now. 

“Okay…then…let’s talk.” Bette got up from her desk chair and sat on the sofa next to Tina. Tina turned so her arm was now leaning on the back of the couch, and she was facing Bette. Bette leaned back against the sofa while Tina played with her hair.

“Bette I know your views about Angie and sex and all of it. You and I have had many theoretical conversations about it. It’s here now. We need to explain things because she is obviously a young girl with many questions. The fact that she feels there is some double standard that exists, particularly when it comes to your views, means that we need to have a true heart to heart with her. Do you think our daughter has not questioned more things than just the fact she has two moms? I am sure that her best friend Sarah has asked her already, and very likely other’s who have seen us attending her school plays together - her concerts. We should have probably discussed this openly with her before now anyway.”

Bette took in everything that Tina said. There was no challenging any of it, and Bette knew this. The best thing she could do now, was to do her best, along with Tina to explain as simple as simple could possibly be, what homosexuality was, and that there were absolutely no expectations of her to live the same lifestyle that they were engaged in. It would be important that they be able to ensure that Angie realized what sexuality was about, and that there were no expectations for her to follow suit to her parents lifestyle.

“I can’t argue with you. You’re right. I just wished it wasn’t happening until she was…well…”

“Honey, if you had your way, you would wait until she graduated High School.”

“Wrong, College!” Bette admitted.

Tina turned and leaned back against Bette as she smiled. Bette draped her arm around Tina as she held onto Bette’s arm, caressing it. Tina was a woman who knew Bette so well…so very well. Bette could be deeply passionate and challenging about certain things in their marriage and family, yet, Tina’s ability to reach out and in a very tender and gentle way, show Bette the way was something that made their relationship work. They complimented one another over the years. Bette had been a spitfire when they had first met. She was so motivated and dedicated to her work, that she often brought that pressure and tension home. Tina on the other hand, instead of fleeing a relationship that would have its challenges with this alpha type woman, was able to show Bette a side of life that she had never known - that you could accomplish the same outcome with less stress, energy, and aggressiveness. In time, Bette learned so much more from Tina than Tina could have ever hoped for. Sure, Bette would still be a passionate, high strung woman who would dominate the art field, but at the same time, she was much better versed with handling home issues and her marriage. Love like that isn’t common for sure, but is definitely possible. It was a while before Tina responded as she was lost in thought about how easy it was so far to express Angelica’s position.

“She really is growing up fast isn’t she?” Tina said as she started to daydream about the previous years…the previous Christmas’s when Bette use to dress up as Santa. She enjoyed putting Angelica’s toys together as soon as she got them so she could play with them. Angie adored her mom’s throughout her childhood. She often times would laugh at Bette’s goofy faces and noises that she would make just to get her to smile. Bette never did answer Tina’s question, for the silence that took over the room was a sign that both women had been reminiscing about the same thing...their darling little girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi peeps, me again! Well, here is the next chapter which contains a rather inquisitive Angie, and a very uncomfortable Bette. :) Enjoy! ~ Chicki

Chapter 3

“Babe, I have the paper on the table in the kitchen. It explains a lot of what will go on at the dance. They seem to have it fairly structured,” Tina said, hoping to offer Bette an even greater comfort level.

“Tina, the thing is I just do not agree they should even have these types of dances when the kids are so young. It puts parents in a terrible spot because if she doesn’t go, we seem unreasonable and she stands out as being some odd ball or something to her other school mates…it all stinks.” 

“I know honey, but it is what it is. I think we can work with her on this one. Okay?”

Bette paused a bit before she spoke. She knew they had to try to reach some agreement with Angelica, because they didn’t want to make her feel different to her friends, when perhaps she might already feel that way having two moms. Cooperation and communication would be the only way they could resolve this, as they have in the past. Bette took a deep breath and then spoke. “I’m sure that if you thought it would be a problem Tina, then you wouldn’t be supporting her going...so, I will support that as well.” 

Bette’s position surprised Tina. She leaned forward on the couch and looked back at Bette, needing to be sure of what she just said. “Did you say what I think you just said?” Tina asked, a bit perplexed.

“Yes. I’m not completely thrilled about it, but you’re right. We have to have the discussion, and…well Angie is right too…if it was a girl that asked would I have let her go? I think I would to be honest.”

Tina knew that Bette was doing a little soul searching of her own. She placed her hand on Bette’s leg as she stood up.

“If you need me, as you go through that thought process let me know. I’ll go get the form from the school.”

Tina left the study, leaving Bette alone with her thoughts. She knew the day she met Tina that she had an incredible ability to understand her. Bette was a challenge. She was complex; head strong and stubborn at times, and while that appealed to some women, it was also something the some couldn’t handle. Tina was different. She had this incredible knack of really understanding Bette. She knew when Bette would get upset about something that it might escalate quickly, but then with the right timing, communication, understanding, and love all guiding her, Tina would know what to say and how to say it. If Bette was going off in a direction that was not the most appropriate, Tina had a way of balancing that strong personality by a unique ability to ground Bette. Bette knew she was the one for her when Tina faced a somewhat “challenging” Bette the first time they endured a stressful issue in their relationship, and she didn’t succumb to Bette’s strong personality, or throw her arms up and want out of the relationship. Instead she tackled the issue head on, and in doing so, tackled Bette as well. There was a respect built at that moment in their relationship, because Tina showed she “was” able to handle Bette. All it took was patience, understanding, direction and a commitment to their relationship. Tina’s approach; her ability to understand meant the world to Bette, because she knew she could be a challenge. She knew she was complex. And…she knew she needed a strong woman to balance that and settle her down at times. Instead of her reflecting on the school dance, and her double standards, Bette found herself looking upon her marriage. Things weren’t always very easy, but somehow they always managed to work through things together. She knew she owed a lot of that to Tina, and her desire to really make things work. She knew that in theory, relationships should be 50/50, but she also knew that realistically, at different moments that it wasn’t that way. Sometimes one partner might be giving 80 while the other is only giving 20, but in time, there were things that popped in their lives, that caused a swing in that percentage, but there was one thing she did realize, and that was that often times it wasn’t always standing at a 50/50 level. She did her best, and somehow those were the things that Tina focused on in difficult times. She focused on her love, her commitment and her desire to have as happy a marriage and family as possible. She looked at the struggles as ones which were there for a reason - maybe to make their relationship stronger. Bette knew that she had one special lady in her partner, and she also trusted Tina’s judgment, especially when it came to Angelica. She rose from the sofa and walked into the kitchen where Tina was on the phone.

“Okay, that’s great Kit. I just wanted to reconfirm you for tomorrow night. Now you are sure that you are okay with it - I mean it is a Friday evening…okay…yes…well thanks so much, and we will see you at six o’clock.” 

Tina hung up the phone and turned to find Bette standing there.

“Are we on for tomorrow?” Bette asked.

“Yep, we are all set. She will be here tomorrow night at six. I told her Angie was feeling down about the fact that she needs to have a babysitter.”

“Well, perhaps Kit can somehow make it seem like it is a special time for just them,” Bette said in a hopeful tone.

“I sure hope so. Well, are you ready?” Tina asked as she took hold of Bette’s hand.

“I guess…look Tina, I really don’t want to have to take the lead with the sex stuff. I mean, I will help as best I can, but…fuck this is a hard one.”

Tina smiled as she rubbed Bette’s arm. “Honey, you will be fine. You weren’t so sure of yourself when Ange was born remember? The look on your face when it was time, was unforgettable. All your inhibitions, and fears just disappeared and you were right there, holding my hand through all of it…being my coach. Do you remember how well you did?” Tina asked Bette as Bette wrapped her arm around her.

“Yeah babe, I do. I could never forget that wonderful experience. All of it…I wouldn’t trade that for the world. It was the most amazing experience of all.” 

“I know, and the outcome was not like you had feared. You ended up just stepping up to the plate, rolling your sleeves up and hitting that homerun.”

“Well I’m not so sure it was a home run,” Bette joked as she slid her arms around Tina’s waist. “But I know I struck gold when I married you,” she said as she brought her lips to Tina’s. She brushed them across them very lightly at first as Tina smiled at her. 

“Yeah? You struck gold huh?” Tina said in a low and sexy voice.

“I did…and it’s valuable,” Bette added in between kisses. Kisses which were beginning to actually turn both women on. With their traveling schedules, they had not been close to one another except for brief moments here and there which had not included much intimacy at all. They were both very ready to share their bodies in between the sheets.

“Mmm…I…I think we…had better get upstairs…to see Angie.” Tina struggled to get the words out as Bette made a stronger attempt to merge their lips. Tina pulled her head back a moment to break what could soon become quite an illicit event in the kitchen. 

Bette leaned in and whispered into her ear - her warm breath tantalizing Tina’s hair that barely touched her ear. “Do you remember when we made love on the kitchen island there?” 

Tina instantly felt tingles go through her body as her nipples hardened. Whether it was Bette’s breath, the end of her hair dancing on her lobe, or the memory itself…she was more than aroused.

“Fuck,” Tina whispered as she gathered herself. “I remember that all too well. There are times I so wish we had that level of privacy again. Tonight…in our bed…we’ll make up for it,” Tina offered.

“I would love nothing more than to make love to my sexy wife,” Bette said as she slid her hands down Tina’s side and off her body. “Are we ready?” she asked Tina.

“It’s now or never,” Tina replied.

“I choose never,” Bette quipped back, causing both of them to laugh as they walked up the stairs. 

As they got to her bedroom, Bette noticed the DO NOT DISTURB sign on the outside.

“Hmmm…maybe she doesn’t want to be disturbed. Perhaps we should talk about it another time,” she said, still trying to weasel her way out of this.

“Nope, not at all,” Tina said as she knocked on the door. “Ange, its your moms, can we come in honey?”

They waited a moment until the door was cracked open by Angelica, who after doing so, went back to her bed and laid on her stomach as she thumbed through one of her magazines that came to the house. Tina sat on the bed, and Bette had knelt on the floor in front of the bed. For a moment, Angelica had felt like she was being surrounded or something. Tina was the first to talk. 

“Angie, can you please put the magazine away, Momma B and I have some things that we would like to talk to you about.”

Angie closed the magazine and sat up on the bed. She was sitting a bit closer to Tina and in a way which she wouldn’t have to make complete eye contact with Bette. Realizing this, Bette then slid over on the floor a little bit more so they could both share a better view of one another.

“Ange,” Bette started “I shouldn’t have responded in the way I did at dinner. You growing up…it…well it’s just been a little hard for me to accept you aren’t my little baby girl. The dance is something that back in my school days, happened with older school kids, and not young ones like this. I know I freaked a little bit, and for that I am sorry. Momma T and I both want to talk to you more about the dance and … some other things. Go ahead Tina,” Bette quickly volunteered.

Tina looked over at Bette and tried not to smile at her wife’s discomfort. “According to the school form, there will be some chaperones. Although they still are looking for a few more…”

Angie’s eyebrows turned up as Tina continued to talk.

“Don’t worry, Momma B and I will not be signing up…right Bette?” Tina glanced over at Bette as she questioned her, wanting her to give Angie that reassurance.

“Right. We need to get some things done around the house for Christmas. We wouldn’t have time to participate. I’m sorry.” 

Angelica flashed a slight grin at Bette for her lame attempt to apologize for not being able to participate, when in her heart, she knew quite well that Bette would have jumped at the chance, and it was likely Momma T that convinced her otherwise.

“So we did look at the list and how they are structuring it, and we are both comfortable enough with the idea to let you go to the dance,” Tina said just as Angelica was absorbing the permissible words that left Tina’s lips.

Angelica’s eyes widened as she looked from Tina to Bette and back to Tina.

“REALLY? Seriously?” She said in what had been her most excited tone all day.

“BUT - there are a few things that we would like in order to feel a bit more comfortable.”

Angelica automatically assumed that this was now Bette’s doing that was coming forward. She laid back hard against the mattress and looked at the ceiling as she sighed. Bette pulled on Angelica’s shoe.

“Honey, please sit up, I hate to miss the chance of actually seeing you rolling your eyes,” Bette said and then chuckled, hoping to add a little more humor to the air, as well as her comfort level. Angie complied and sat up flashing a snotty grin at her mom.

“Okay, what are the rules that Momma B decided?” Angie remarked in a resilient manner as she shot another glance towards Bette.

“First, don’t blame this on Momma B, we both talked and we both feel exactly the same way Angelica. Please, stop the attitude,” Tina said with a firmer tone.

“Sweetie, we both love you, and I know you know that,” Bette offered. “We want you to go and have fun, but we also want you to be safe and we want to feel comfortable with our decision to let you go. Now, I…we need to have this boy’s phone number at home. We would like to speak to his parents. On Friday, we would like to have one or both of them come to the house, as well as Jimmy - what’s his name”

Angelica glared at Bette. “It’s TIMMY,” she said with quite the edge.

“Angie, watch your tone please,” Tina jumped in, feeling more and more uneasy with Angie’s obvious anger with Bette. “There is nothing that Momma B is saying that I do not agree with, and furthermore these terms are not unreasonable in our eyes. If you think they are unreasonable, then you need to help us understand why you think that and maybe we can work on it. However, I will add, that just saying that other kids don’t have to do that is not an appropriate reason for us to reconsider any of the terms…do you understand?”

Angelica looked down at her hands. She wasn’t use to either of her parents having to admonish her. For they have always enjoyed a loving family life free from things which they couldn’t all calmly discuss.

“I’m sorry,” Angelica said in a tone just above a whisper.

“I think you need to say that a little louder and direct that at Momma B,” Tina said.

Angelica turned to look down at Bette. “I’m sorry Mom.”

Bette reached for Angie’s hand and held it. “It’s okay honey. All I ask is that you just try to understand our position as your parents, as we will try to be understanding of yours,” Bette offered.

In an unusual move, Angelica sat down on the floor next to Bette. The olive branch was extended as Bette wrapped her arm around Angelica and hugged her, bringing her close to her. Angie ended up sliding down and laying on the floor with her head on Bette’s thigh. She could still get a decent view of Tina as well as Bette. Bette loved when Angie wanted to cuddle like this, it made her feel like she was that little girl again.

“I just don’t want to be different,” Angie confessed.

“What do you mean?” Bette asked.

“Well, if the other girls get to go and I don’t, everyone at school will make fun of me, and then…well…then they will say it is because I have two moms. They will start a rumor that my mother’s won’t let me go because it was a boy that asked me.”

There it was. It was out there. Bette looked at Tina and she at her. They both then looked at Angelica. Bette used the silence to play with Angie’s hair, hoping Tina would take the lead as to where this was going.

“Honey, have you been getting teased at school?” Tina inquired.

“No…not really teasing, just questions. I mean Sarah had asked me why I had two mothers”

“What did you say,” Bette asked as she was looking down at Angie’s beautiful blue eyes which matched Tina’s.

“I told them I lucked out.”

Tina and Bette both smiled at each other. It was quite the answer for sure, and one that they knew could have been so much worse.

“What did Sarah say?” Tina asked.

“She said, ‘yeah you are real lucky Ange’ and said she wished that her parents were like you two. They don’t do a lot of things together.”

“Maybe they don’t have a lot of free time all together as a family,” Tina offered, feeling somewhat bad for Sarah.

“No, Sarah said that her mom and dad just do different stuff. He likes to spend time with his friends and play card games he likes. She does some stuff with her mom, but I guess it isn’t the same. So she said I was lucky…and I am.”

Angelica didn’t seem to be so uptight at all that she had two mothers, but certainly she must have had questions. Was this the right time to talk about things? If you asked Bette the answer would be a firm NO, but in a couple of years, Angelica would be going through puberty and experiencing her period. They never had any discussion with her ever about their love for one another and being two women in love. Tina knew that this was probably going to be one of the best opportunities to keep this conversation going, and therefore she did just that.

“Honey, um…are there any questions that you have that Momma B and I are two women?”

Angelica stared at the ceiling. She had thought about it, and never really came to much of a conclusion. She remembered around seven or eight years of age thinking that perhaps really friends, married. There were many thoughts that went through her head. She never asked about a father, and therefore assumed he either left her, or had died. Neither Bette nor Tina were aware of her assumptions. 

Angelica lifted her head from Bette’s leg and sat up with her legs folded. “I don’t know…I guess I have wondered…why? Why don’t I have a mom and a dad? I mean, there is another kid who has two dad’s at another school in town. I guess it sometimes seems weird not knowing where my dad is.”

This was the first time Bette and Tina heard Angie share those thoughts - that wonder.

“Well, I think in order to explain that, we need to probably talk about some things that you might not really be completely comfortable with, but we both hope that if you have any questions as we discuss this, that you will feel at ease asking us any questions…okay honey?” Tina said as she looked at Bette who was trying hard to prepare herself for the upcoming conversation.

“Uh, okay,” Angelica said, not quite sure about what her mom was really talking about just yet.

“See…..as you get a little older, you hit a stage called puberty, and then you will find that your body changes.” Tina was taking a very slow and delicate approach, pacing herself with her words and what she was saying. Angelica popped in before Tina could continue.

“Yeah, I know…boobs and periods”

Bette’s eyes widened at Angelica’s matter of fact attitude, not to mention she knew about periods.

“Um…how do you know about that?” Bette questioned.

“Girls at school. There is a girl, Tori in our class who got hers about a month ago. Plus, there are some of the older girls in the 6th grade that have theirs already”.

Tina and Bette were both extremely surprised that Angelica was this aware of puberty and began to realize that perhaps they were already a step behind. This alarmed Bette, for how much more did Angie know or think she knew? Not to mention, she wondered if she was already menstruating. 

“Did…have…well have you gotten yours yet?” Bette asked with an obvious hesitation.

Tina was a little anxious at this point as well. She tried hard to notice Angie’s body language for any hint towards her reply before she even spoke.

“No…not yet, and I’m glad because it’s gross.”

Bette and Tina couldn’t help but smile, and certainly feel quite relieved that they didn’t miss the mark on talking about the whole process. Now more than ever, Bette realized that “the talk” was definitely needed.

“Honey, it’s not gross….it may seem gross to you now, but it is a wonderful transition into being a woman. I will admit, that it can have its moments when you feel a bit crampy, and get a little moody,” Tina flashed an eye over at Bette, who suffered from intense PMS symptoms a week before her period. There were moments she could be completely unbearable. However, Tina was aware, that Bette wasn’t responsible for physiological and hormonal changes that occur, and they worked through those moments.

“Is that why you get grouchy sometimes?” Angelica asked Bette.

Bette always tried her hardest, the hardest that she could not to allow those different moments when her PMS was at its peak, to not have Tina, but Angelica feel that emotional change. 

“Yes honey, and I really have tried very hard not to let that happen. I have some different things I have been trying that my doctor has suggested, and hopefully that will help.”

“I can help Mom,” Angelica offered, showing that compassionate side of her personality.

“Awww…that’s sweet...thank you Ange that means a lot. You helping, would be if you can try to remind yourself that my grouchiness has nothing to do with you, or Momma T. It’s me, and it’s something I recognize and I’m trying hard to find some things that will help when I feel a little more edgy or extra sensitive during those few days. It’s very important that you know that it is not you okay?”

“I know Mom.”

Tina then continued. “Once you get your period, you are now considered a “woman” in a sense. The reason is, is you are now capable of getting pregnant and having a baby”

Angelica was going to offer a few more surprises before this conversation was done.

“I know, but you need a penis for that, and that is the part I don’t get, how was I born?”

Bette nearly passed out at Angelica’s bold and accurate words. How in the hell did she know what a penis was at that age?! Tina could tell that Bette wasn’t doing well at all at this bold and forthright admission. IF she knew what a penis was for, then…….how much more did she know? For a moment, Bette wasn’t sure if this would end up being a session where her own daughter would be explaining heterosexual sex to THEM! Bette put her head in her hand for a moment before she started to speak, at which Tina had made sure she spoke first.

“How…” Bette just about got that out when Tina spoke over her.

“Could you tell us how you know that Ange? Which is okay to know, it’s just that Mom and I never talked about that with you”

Angelica wasn’t uncomfortable in the least talking to her Mom’s about sex. In fact, they ended up feeling much more apprehensive and taken back by this unexpected turn of events. It is one thing to feel discomfort in thinking you are explaining sex for the first time to your child. It is a whole other experience when your child has already, in some way, figured some of it out. This brings on a whole lot of other questions. If a child is educated by influences outside the family unit, questions now come up that could be a bit more concerning. First, is the influence….who is it? What was the purpose of a discussion surrounding sex anyway? Why would a ten year old already know about the things that her family should be the first to tell her, and at such a young age? If she knows this information, is there any chance she has already engaged in some activity? These questions were ones which were quickly filling Bette’s mind and causing her to clearly turn into her typical head strong mode. Angelica had pushed a panic button.

“I know about these things Mom…from school. From the girls. There are some girls who already have boyfriends and have slept with them too.”

As Tina gasped, Bette stood to her feet. She was beyond upset at this point. She couldn’t even begin to form many words except to say “I need a moment,” and at that, she opened the partially closed bedroom door and walked into her bedroom. She knew if she stood there, continuing the conversation, she would have blurted out the first thing that came to her mind and that would be “you are NOT going to that dance.” She didn’t want to close the conversation down because it was an important one to be having, but at the same time, she knew enough to remove herself at that moment to regroup. Tina had watched Bette leave the room and knew quite well that she had taken the best step at that moment. It was true, that Bette was learning…slow but sure. In the past, she would have exploded right there and ranted on about all the reasons why Angelica would not be going to the dance, would be starting a private school immediately, would NEVER be allowed to wear makeup, among a list of other things. Tina didn’t mind at all that Bette needed to excuse herself, for it was the best thing she could have done. She too needed a few seconds to completely digest what Angelica had just informed them of.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I am so happy you are enjoying this story...let's see how Bette deals with puberty, sex and all that when it comes to her little girl. ~ Chicki

CHAPTER 4

“Um….well…that is…well it’s not healthy for a child…young lady to be involved with boys at a level where they are sleeping with them. Where are these kids parents when that happens?” Tina asked.

“Sleepovers and stuff” Angelica said in a matter of fact kind of way.

“Their parents are allowing sleepovers with boys there?”

“No…I think they kind of sneak around a bit. Joanna has her parents so whipped sometimes. Where did Momma B go?”

“She…probably needed to ….”

Tina knew that she couldn’t try to pacify Bette’s discomfort because she knew that as much as Bette could try, that she was not likely to come back in and be very supportive in the least at this point, and in a strange way she could understand Bette’s shock and concerns. The “moment” she needed was a moment to breath, to provide that pause in this stunning admission that seemed to be getting worse, AND to especially NOT react in an explosive and unfair manner. However, before Tina could even continue her sentence, Angie did for her.

“I know Momma B is not liking what I said.” 

“Ange, Momma B… I am sure is very happy and proud that you are able to talk so…well so openly to us about what you know. I think that we need to actually make sure now, that what you were told is accurate, and that you completely understand it all. I think I can speak for her when I say that we are just a bit surprised that you are aware of things that usually come from parents to their children, that’s all. I am sure that Momma B just needs to absorb the initial surprise…but more importantly, why don’t we talk a little more in detail okay?”

“Okay,” Angie said as she made her way back onto her bed and grabbed her pillow, bringing it near Tina. “What do you want to know Mom?” Angie asked in a way that made it sound like she was going to be the teacher, and Tina was the student.

*************  
MEANWHILE

Bette was in the bedroom pacing in front of the mirror. She couldn’t fathom the thought that her daughter had already been exposed to something without them knowing. Who would have told her these things? Were they accurate? She was already trying hard not to plan the demise of the boy who might have touched her daughter. As her thoughts escalated, she reached frantically for the portable house phone. She dialed Kit, who answered on the second ring.

“Hello.”

“Kit…it’s me…my fucking god, do you have any idea what is happening right now?”

“What’s wrong?” Kit asked, feeling the complete panic in Bette’s voice.

“We are having THE talk with Angelica.”

“What do you mean THE talk?” Kit inquired.

“About puberty, boys…SEX,” Bette replied as she walked downstairs to the refrigerator where she pulled out a bottle of Robert Mondavi Reserve that had been in there a few weeks. 

“OoOoo…what prompted that?”

“Some little Fonzie that want’s to take my daughter to a dance,” Bette remarked quite sarcastically as she poured herself a glass of wine.

“Fonzie? What do you mean?”

“This boy that is TWO years older than her, who wears a leather jacket and is jussst sooooo coooolll ya know?” Bette continued her sarcasm, adding a bit of drama to the end as well.

“Wow…you’re not letting her go are you?” Kit inquired.

“I wasn’t…Tina and I talked about it, and I caved…but Tina brought up some good points, and I know that if she had any doubts, she would have backed me completely. I trust her judgment. Well…I mean I did, until we sat with Angelica, and questions started to come up because of a comment she made tonight at dinner.”

“A comment?” Kit was confused.

“At first I told Angelica no way…she wasn’t going.”

“Yes…typical…did you give her a chance to talk?”

“Whoa….don’t say typical, I tried…I did…this is very hard for me.”

“Baby girl I know that…Lord we had so many conversations about this day, when it would come. Hell I’m even surprised you’re still home and not conveniently at some CAC meeting.”

“Yeah well, if it was planned better I might have arranged that” Bette admitted, showing how painful being present for this talk was.

“So what was the comment?”

“When I said no, she said I hated boys and that if she had been asked to the dance by a girl, that I would let her go.”

There was a silence on the phone, enough of one that prompted Bette to make sure Kit was still there.

“Hello?”

“Yes…I’m here.”

“Where did you go?” Bette asked.

“Nowhere…it’s just…well she’s right, you would probably have not had a problem with it.”

“Don’t start”

“I’m not…..you know it’s true. I understand why, it’s the whole pregnancy risk and stuff. I get that, but in showing her you have two sets of rules there governing her, you are also impeding on her sexuality.”

“No I’m not…how do you figure that?”

“Bette, don’t get me wrong, I am not saying that you can actually “make” someone gay, because I don’t believe you can. It isn’t a “learned” behavior so to speak. However, if Angelica feels that she would gain your support if she were with a girl, then in order to perhaps one day please her parents, she may push herself to avoid the feelings she has for boys, and to instead push her feelings towards girls to get your approval.”

“That is absurd,” Bette said quickly, not giving Kit’s thoughts much weight.

“No…hold on…let’s remember this. Remember Kelly in school? Remember at the class reunion you had…what was it your 10th? She showed up with a girl and you were all shocked and confused by that because she and Johnny whatever his name was, had been the Prom King and Queen. She was a star student, always popular with the boys and stuff…remember?”

“Yes…I do remember that.”

“Do you also remember the rest? Kit asked.

“What do you mean the rest?”

“You told me, that when you talked to her at the reunion, that you told her you had been surprised by her being with a woman, because you didn’t see that during your school years. If you recall, remember what she said to you?”

There was a long pause. Between Bette thinking and then remembering she finally admitted the rest of the story.

“Yes…her father was on the School Committee. She said she had buried all those feelings towards girls because he would have freaked out and not accepted her if she had come out in school. So, she went with what was expected of her to please her father.”

“Exactly…this is no different. You have that same potential with Angelica. If you show her a negative tone in any way, or a double standard about her being with a “boy” instead of a girl, you are indirectly affecting her just like Kelly’s father had. Kelly kept her true feelings for girls at bay, because she wanted to please her father and keep the peace. That can only happen for so long, and it ends up coming out sideways later, but the point is, is that Angelica will do that too. She will want to please you, so she has the potential to keep her feelings for boys hidden, and just go with what she thinks you and Tina might expect, and that is to follow the road you have taken.”

Bette never really compared how Kelly’s situation could certainly have an effect on her own here with Angelica.

“I have to go…I left Tina in the bedroom to talk to her.”

“You did? Jesus Bette…get your ass back in there.”

“I know…I know…I’ll talk to you later,” Bette hung the phone up and took a deep breath looking at herself in the dresser mirror, then down at a picture of Angelica when she was about 5 years old which was sitting there on the corner of it. She reached over and picked it up. She stared at it for a few moments as her eyes filled up, gently sliding her hand across the glass, across Angelica’s sweet little face.

“You aren’t a little girl anymore,” she whispered to herself as she carefully placed the picture back on the dresser, while a tear escaped from the corner of her eye. Bette looked back into the mirror and touched the corner of her eye, drying the water that had seemed to build there inside her lid. She turned back for Angelica’s bedroom to rejoin her family and make sure that she did her part in sharing information which would be helpful to her. 

******************  
IN THE BEDROOM

Tina and Angelica looked towards the door as Bette opened it.

“Sorry…I had to take care of something,” Bette said, trying hard to pacify why she really left the room. “Where were we?” Bette asked as she sat on the floor in front of Tina and Angie.

“We were discussing, some things about male and female relationships, and I think Angie has a better idea now of just what happens in those relationships,” Tina said, trying to ease Bette’s mind a little bit.

“Good…um…do you have any questions Ange?” Bette asked.

“Nope…Momma T explained it all. Joanna got it all wrong, what she told us. She said that…”

“It’s okay honey, I’ll fill Momma B in later okay?” Tina interrupted Angie for she knew the details of the conversation between Joanna and Angie, and it wasn’t necessary to go there again in Bette’s presence. She would tell Bette later when they were alone.

“Alright.”

“I was just ready to answer Angelica’s question Bette, which was why women end up being together with other women.”

“Oh…well, see Ange, you will find that people will have very different opinions about whether people of the same sex, whether they be two females or two males should be together as a couple. Some people will tell you it is wrong. Some will say that there is something abnormal or ‘not right’ about it. The thing is, is that every person is their own person and will have certain…well certain likes and dislikes…certain preferences. Many many years ago, there was only vanilla and chocolate ice cream. Do you think that everyone liked one thing?”

“No…probably not…I like vanilla, with jimmies,” Angelica said smiling.

“Well…maybe sometime over the weekend, we can all go out for an ice cream. Would you like that?”

“You bet…can Sarah come too? Angelica asked.

“Sure she can” Bette continued “Anyway, most people, lets say you had 100 people and out of that 100 people, 85 liked vanilla. That is a lot right?”

Angelica nodded her head in agreement.

“Okay….so…a very small number, only 10 liked the chocolate. The one that wasn’t the most popular, or which most people didn’t desire. Does it make them any less of a person because they are not liking the same thing that majority of the people like?”

“No…not at all” Angelica said as she listened very closely to Bette’s analogy. Being quite the sharp young girl, she wondered about that other 5. What were they all about? So she asked. “What about the other 5 people? Did they not like ice cream at all?”

“No…the other five like both flavors” Bette said as Tina looked on, thinking how very clever it was to try to relate something at a child’s level, so they could understand, to the differences in preferences.

“See Angelica, the vanilla ice cream is like what you see the majority of people living like in this world. The majority are what you call heterosexual, or straight, and people like your mom and I, we are homosexuals, we are like that chocolate ice cream, where because we are “not” the majority, we appear to stand out as more different. Just like if you had 10 kids with ice cream standing in a circle, and 9 were vanilla and one was a chocolate one. That chocolate one would stand out just because it was different. More than likely, the ones with the vanilla would begin to question the one with the chocolate as to why he or she had chosen the chocolate. Homosexuality is that difference, that small group that sometimes stands out because of the uniqueness. 

“What about the people who like both?” Angelica asked quite curiously.

“Well…..those people who like both, the vanilla and chocolate are who on a sexual level we call bi-sexual….you know from school that bi means two. So a bi-sexual doesn’t have just one preference. They fall in love with the person, and not so much whether they are attracted to just males or just females. I guess it’s like….well one moment they may really like that vanilla, and then…at a different stage in their life, they find the chocolate is now more appealing…does any of this make sense?”

Angelica nodded. “You and Momma T like the better flavor,” Angelica said.

Tina and Bette both chuckled.

“Not really the ‘better’ flavor, in as much as what we happen to enjoy. But that doesn’t mean that we expect you to be the same way. You are a completely different and unique person. Whatever flavor you happen to like, is okay with both of us. Whether one day you tell us, you REALLY like vanilla, or you REALLY like chocolate, or even that you think you like both, we will always love you just the same. That is very very important to both Momma T and I.”

Tina nodded, affirming completely what Bette had just said, and said very gently and in a very tender way which Angelica could understand. Telling a child the difference in preferences when it comes to sex, and sexuality, can be a hard discussion. Bette on the other hand, had done an amazing job at providing an explanation that Angie would be able to completely grasp.

“I hope I didn’t make this more confusing for you, using ice cream like an example, but I’m trying my best to have you understand it all…that vanilla would be equal to someone liking someone of the opposite sex, it is what the majority seems to like. Chocolate being the people that like those who are the same sex as they are, and as I said, the ones who like ‘both’ don’t have one preference over another. They just like the variety so to speak,” Bette said.

“I get it mom,” Angelica said. She knew Bette was re-emphasizing her example just to be sure that she understood.

“Okay…good…I happen to like the ice cream example. I’m glad it worked out so well that you understand,” Bette said while she patted Angie’s leg.

“Yeah, without really talking about sex huh mom?” Angelica said smiling down at Bette, who smiled back at her daughter.

“Yes, I suppose without having to talk about sex honey” 

“Is there anything else you want to ask us Ange?” Tina asked.

“No…not really. Are you still going to let me go to the dance?”

Bette and Tina looked at each other. What could they do? They knew they had to let go and let her live her life, but at the same time, they were so fearful that perhaps poor judgment, or wanting to be popular, or whatever the case might be, might interfere with Angelica’s better judgment.

“Um…look, we all had a really good talk tonight. Why don’t we just tie up the loose ends in the morning huh? What do you say honey?” Tina asked.

“Mom…you both said I could go if I agreed to those terms,” Angelica said as her voice was taking a more pleading tone.

“Honey, we aren’t saying you can’t go.”

“But you’re not saying I can mom,” Angelica replied back to Tina.

“Ange, Momma T had a long day and a long flight. How about you give us just a few minutes. Maybe you could unload the dishwasher okay? Then we can talk.”

Angelica looked at Bette, hoping that the discussion would end up in a positive way, which would be allowing her to go to the dance.

“Allllright,” she said as she rose from the bed. “I won’t be long though,” Angelica warned, hoping that they could come to a decision which was to her advantage soon. 

She walked out of the bedroom and closed the door behind her. However, she didn’t quite make it downstairs right away, for she paused outside the door to listen to her mom’s talk.

Tina sat on the floor next to Bette. Both women leaning their backs against Angie’s bed were struggling with their decision. They both saw benefits and risks of letting her go, and not letting her go. Tina spoke first.

“What do you think?”

“God I hate having to make these decisions right now. She is JUST 10 years old Tina, she is still a baby,” Bette said, causing Angelica to frown on the other side of the bedroom door.

“Honey…she isn’t just a baby…she is a young girl who is going to be approaching those years when she will become a woman…what…2-4 more years maybe?” Tina said, as Angelica grimaced at the thought of being grossed out by getting her period.

“I know, where did the years go Tina?” Bette asked.

“I don’t know…it just seems like yesterday that I was cradling her in my arms.” 

Tina started to get choked up at that very memory, prompting Bette to put her arm around her and pull her into her. Tina snuggled into Bette’s shoulder.

“As much as I really don’t like it Tina, think we have to trust that Angie has a head on her shoulders, and that she wouldn’t do anything at this young age. I know she is a competitive girl, but I hope she just knows, that competition when it comes to sex and things like that with boys or even girls, is not something that is healthy or that we approve of until she is old enough to completely understand the emotional implications…I think perhaps we need to give her that chance to prove that she has a head on her shoulders and will make good choices. We don’t let her grow if we don’t let her experience life…herself”

Angie had heard enough. She ran down the stairs, ecstatic that she heard Bette approve. She knew that she had pretty much had Momma T’s approval to begin with, and that Bette would be the hard sell. She arrived at the dishwasher and grabbed the portable phone from the kitchen wall. She dialed Sarah as she started to unload the dishwasher.

Sarah’s mom answered the phone.

“Hello”

“Hi Mrs. Franks, is Sarah there?” Angelica asked.

“Yes…is this Ange?”

“Yep.”

“Hold on one moment.”

Angelica could hear Sarah’s mom call for her. She couldn’t wait to share the good news. Within a very short time, Sarah was on the phone.

“Hello”

“Sarah…I’m going!” Angie exclaimed.

“To the dance?” Sarah squealed.

“YES!” Angie said with even more enthusiasm.

“WICKED AWESOME!” Sarah shouted, completely happy to find that her best friend would be at that very dance that she had already gotten permission to go to earlier. “What are you going to wear?” Sarah asked.

Angelica hadn’t even thought of crossing that bridge yet. She knew if Bette had her way, she would be in something from her neck to her ankles.

“I don’t know, I’m sure if Momma B buys my outfit it would look like a sleeping bag and you would only see the top of my head.”

Sarah laughed. “I think your Momma B is funny sometimes.”

“Yeah...sometimes” Angelica said chuckling a little bit. “Hey, I think I hear them. I’ll talk to you tomorrow” 

Angelica quickly ended the call, and placed the phone on the counter as she continued with the dishwasher.

“Have you both decided?” Angelica asked, hoping not to show even a tiny bit of excitement before they actually gave the official blessing.

“Yes,” Tina replied. “We both feel more comfortable after talking to you, and we trust you will make good choices when you go to the dance. We will need to go shopping this weekend for something for you to wear, okay?” 

“Awesome! Can I get something cool at Hollister?” Angie asked.

“We can go to the mall, and check out that store,” Tina said. Angelica dressed in a rather conservative way most of the time anyway. There wasn’t too much concern about what might be decided upon for the dance, at least not at this moment in time.

“Thanks Momma T,” Angie gave Tina a big hug, then turned and thanked Bette, giving her an equally solid hug as well. “I cannot wait until I tell my friends in school tomorrow.”

Angelica finished taking the last fork from the dishwasher and placed it in the drawer before running back upstairs to take a quick bath, finish her homework and write in her diary which Bette had gotten her when she was on that recent trip to Paris.

Bette and Tina were left alone in the kitchen. It was now 8:15pm, and Angie would be taking a bath in a few minutes. Tina looked very tired, so Bette offered to start a nice hot bath for her and both would call it an early night. They would sure to be spending some time on this evening, in bed, talking about Tina’s trip, and what Tina and Angie spoke about when Bette left the room. Bette placed her hand around Tina, then Tina did the same as they turned the kitchen light off and made their way upstairs to their bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I'm so happy you are enjoying this story. Bette has a hard time seeing her little girl growing up. No doubt, Tina does as well, but we all know that Tina has a better way of coping and sorting through her feelings. Enjoy this next chapter... ~ Chicki

CHAPTER 5

Tina had been relaxing in the hot tub that Bette had arranged for her, when she heard Bette put the radio on in their bedroom, right outside the bathroom. 

“Honey” she called out to her. “Can you get me a towel?”

Bette untucked her shirt from her pants as she walked towards the bathroom. She walked over to the other end where she retrieved a big fluffy towel and walked over to the tub. She held it in her hand as she sat on the edge of it.

“Are you relaxed a little bit more now?” Bette asked Tina as she looked at her beautiful wife, friend, lover, soaking in the steaming bath.

“Yes…I am feeling quite relaxed now to say the least. Perhaps you should have joined me…I think you could use a little stress relief yourself,” Tina said, not so much in a tone which was in invitation to be “together” intimately there in the tub, but to just relax with her body against hers.

“Yeah…I know…I probably could have used a little bit of relaxation myself,” Bette admitted while she rubbed her shoulder with one hand.

Tina reached her hand out to Bette.

“Join me…please”

Bette looked down at Tina as she took her hand…they stared at one another. They had such a deep affection and love for the other, and even after all these years, it was still very present on the surface. Shane had always said, they were “the golden couple” and even though love had not presented itself on a level like Bette and Tina’s, they seemed to set that tone for what it was that their other friends were striving for. Lesbian relationships could become strained at times, and it would be a process in which through dating, recycling and networking, they would find that there would never be a perfect relationship, but one which would meet as many needs as one could have met by another person. The need to balance giving attention and affection, with also allowing that person their time alone. The need to balance going out and entertaining, with the desire to also have some moments alone in the loving arms of the other. There was no need to become a mirror image of the other, but more so, to be with that woman who would be able to be that balance, and which complimented your life. It wasn’t about who was going to be more attractive by your side, but who really understood you and offered those things that maybe you didn’t quite get yourself to be polished in yet. It would be those things like Tina’s patience, verses Bette’s lack of at times…or perhaps Tina’s ability to see things with less emotion than what Bette did, which would cause Tina to avoid a more emotional reaction than Bette who might react quickly and with much emotion. 

Bette was a high strung woman, and through the years, that wonderful woman who had walked the last several years with her, had been having obvious positive influences in her life. She had in time, in a matter of a few years, been able to lose much of her edge when it came particularly to her home life. As Bette stared at Tina, she was overwhelmed with that feeling of safety…security…of how strong their love really was. They would both have a lifetime to deal with the challenges like those which presented themselves on this evening, but together, they would be able to accomplish just about anything. She stood and slowly unbuttoned her top, then slid the blouse off one shoulder and then the other, allowing it to drop to the floor. She reached behind herself and undid her bra, letting that drop to the ground as well. Tina watched on as her wife undressed, then stepped inside the tub. Bette sat down between Tina’s legs and leaned back against her as Tina slid her hands around Bette’s waist.

“Mmmm….it’s nice and warm,” Bette said as she closed her eyes.

“I wish I could do this every night,” Tina admitted as she drew on Bette’s tummy under the water, using the tips of her nails.

“Wouldn’t that be nice,” Bette said, agreeing that it would be lovely if they could have a chance to do this every night.

“Honey, you did a great job tonight talking to Angie about the differences in sexuality…where did you come up with that?”

“I don’t know…I was just thinking of how I could relate the difference in preference, how one is the more dominant and more accepted by most people…I wasn’t sure I was saying it in a way to get my point across,” Bette admitted, feeling she might have confused Angie at one point.

“You were getting it across completely, and did a find job doing so” 

“Thanks T…it was one of the more difficult evenings…where did our little girl go?” Bette questioned, as her thoughts drifted back to Angelica when she was just a young girl.

“She is growing up…still here with us…just getting a little more bigger each day…and then one day she will go off to school and…well then we will have what we had before….just one another,” Tina said in a more sentimental way.

“Thank goodness we like each other,” Bette said in a chuckle.

Tina loved Bette’s perky sense of humor, especially at times when sharing a laugh was more beneficial than sharing a tear.

“You’re right, just think of all the nights we can make love in every part of the house like we use to,” Tina said, in a low, seductive tone.

“What’s up with you lately?” Bette asked as a smiled formed.

“Nothing…just thinking back to our more wild and crazier days.” 

“Are you feeling a little bored in our sex life?” Bette asked, wondering if perhaps they needed to spice it up a bit.

“No…not at all…I’m quite happy…you?”

“No complaints here,” Bette said without hesitating a bit.

Tina brought her hands to Bette’s shoulders where she began to massage them. Bette eased back a bit more against Tina as she allowed herself to completely relax her body. 

“I’m sorry I had to step out of the room tonight and leave you with Angie” 

“I understand. I was actually more pleased that you had left the room than just have a total melt down about all of it right there,” Tina said, knowing full well that Bette would not have made good decisions when it came to speaking another word at that emotional moment.

“I was shocked…weren’t you completely shocked Tina?”

Before Tina could answer, Bette continued on.

“I mean…we sit down with our daughter, thinking she has no clue…that her ears are still virgin ears to match up with the rest of her 10 year old body, and then BAM…we learn how wrong we were!” 

‘I know…I wasn’t very prepared. I felt like I was tripping all over the place at one point…we were a little off target, but it isn’t like she has had her period and has already been hanging around boys,” Tina said, hoping to calm some of Bette’s fears.

“I realize that, but did you honestly think she even knew what a penis was?” Bette asked.

“No I had not. I felt like I was behind the eight ball at first.”

“At first!?” Bette said.

“Well until she told me how men and women make a baby. She was going to get into it again, and that was when I had said it wasn’t necessary to repeat that, and I would explain later.”

“Yeah…what was that about?” Bette questioned.

“Apparently her friends told her that the boy puts his penis inside the girl’s vagina, and that you wait for 10 minutes, and if he has the urge to pee, then that means you will get pregnant”.

“What?? That makes absolutely no sense…and she thought that?”

“Honey, she is 10 years old….she has never been told about the birds and the bees from us, so where do you think they would get it? In school, where rumors are started, and girls who want others to probably speculate that they are having sex, come up with these things.”

“I don’t like it,” Bette said, getting a bit tenser as she lay against Tina. 

“Babe, let’s just relax…we spoke to Angelica. We both offered some good sound advice, and she now knows about the birds and the bees. Can we agree to let it go for now? There isn’t anything more we can really get into with her that we have not already this evening. Let’s just focus on the dance, and ensuring we get her something to wear, and be ready for it in plenty of time…okay?”

Bette didn’t say anything at first until Tina asked a second time.

“Okay?”

“Fine,” Bette said, a bit sarcastically.

Tina splashed her with water to make her ease up a bit. In a short time, Bette simply relaxed against Tina as they spoke of the upcoming holiday.

****************  
THAT WEEKEND

Bette, Tina and Angelica had shared a nice dinner together, after decorating the outdoors and most of the indoors. It was a task that had taken most of the day, but which was filled with lots of fun, hot chocolate and Christmas music that Angelica had referred to as “dead people singing.” 

“Ange, you want to put this one on the tree?” Tina asked as she handed Angelica an ornament.

“We have had this a long time,” Angie commented as she proceeded to place it as high up as possible on the tree.

“Damn, the battery is already dying,” Bette exclaimed as she looked through the camera lens, trying to capture as much of this tradition with her girls as possible.

Tina glanced over at Bette and chuckled. Bette was always one who wanted to document every moment of Angelica’s life. Often times, when she would call Bette at work and tell her what Angie had done, for the first time, Bette would be insisting she hurry and write it down in the baby book. The study has its own library of tapes dedicated to each year of Angelica’s life. 

“You have the spare charged up don’t you Hun?” Tina asked.

“Yes, thank god I remembered to do that.”

“Mom, you don’t have to tape everything you know,” Angelica said as she continued to place ornaments on the tree, while Bing Crosby belted out yet another Christmas tune.

“Of course I do Ange, each of these moments are very important. We can never get these days back,” Bette replied with a bit of sentiment.

Tina gave Angelica the eye to chill out and just appease Bette a bit.

“I think Santa is going to be at the mall tomorrow…you going to tell him what you want for Christmas?” Bette asked Angelica.

Angelica turned around and rolled her eyes at Bette.

“You are kidding right?” She asked.

“No, I’m not kidding. I hope you have been a good girl, because he might leave you coal if you haven’t ya know.” Bette grinned as she disconnected the battery.

Bette placed the video camera down as she made her way back to her study to retrieve another battery. Angelica looked over at Tina who had begun to affix some bows to the edges of some branches.

“She can’t be serious Mom can she?” Angelica asked.

“What? About Santa? Why not?” 

“I’m not an idiot Mom. I know there is no Santa.” 

Tina looked down at Angelica, she could see that her daughter’s expression was rather confident. 

“Who told you that?” Tina asked, a bit reluctant to admit his non-existence.

“All the kids at school know. It’s no secret that he is a fake.” 

Tina felt a bit of her heart tear, for it was so much fun when Angelica had believed. There was a bit of fantasy about it all, and it certainly added a bit of excitement and wonder to the holiday. However, she knew that she couldn’t lie to her.

“Look, just do me a favor okay?” Tina asked Angelica.

“Sure…what?”

“I don’t think Momma B is ready for this admission right now…she is just trying to get her mind wrapped around the fact you are getting bigger and trying so hard to hold onto those parts of you that keep you...well…that keep you a kid still. So, for now, can we just not go there?”

“Um…okay I guess.” Angelica agreed, not completely understanding what the big deal was if she had not believed in Santa Claus anymore.

“We need to break it to her easy,” Tina offered as she too tried to handle yet another sign that their daughter was getting beyond that little girl phase.

“Okay, new battery…go ahead girls continue on,” Bette said as she seemed quite happy that she could resume her filming.

“Honey, why don’t you get the tripod so that you can be in it too.” Tina asked.

“You’re right. God you’re so smart,” Bette said as she returned to her study to retrieve the tripod.

The women all took time decorating the tree. It had been a very lovely day for all of them. They had some rather funny moments, like when Tina screamed thinking that a mouse was in the box of decorations, but in fact it was a motorized Christmas elf that had shifted a bit causing the upset. They had some not so funny moments when Bette couldn’t get the tangled string of lights apart, and then once she had, found that it would have been better to plug them in first before that process, as they were inoperable. Needless to say, the lights ended up in the trash rather quickly. As the evening progressed, it came time to place the angel on the tree top. Tina or Bette had always picked Angelica up and had her place it on top, but the last couple of years was a bit too big to be doing that. Instead, Bette had brought the small step stool over to the tree for her to step on.

“Be careful you don’t fall Ange,” Bette said as she and Tina stood back watching, their arms wrapped around one another.

Angelica pushed the end of the angel into the available outlet to make it light up after she placed it on top. She climbed down and went over to her mom’s. All three of them stared at the tree and the angel atop. 

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Angelica asked as she stood in front of her mom’s, staring at the illumination in the room. The white lights had been Angelica’s request last year. She had wanted to change from the colored ones as something different.

“It is stunning,” Tina added as she squeezed Angelica’s shoulder and Bette’s side almost simultaneously.

“Well…Santa can’t miss this house this year for sure,” Bette added, causing Angelica to look back behind her towards Tina and smile, while Tina winked at her. It would be their secret that Santa did exist, and that he would be coming to their home within a week. It was part of the magic of the season, and Tina knew that Bette wouldn’t easily let that one go. It would be a busy week ahead, finishing the shopping, wrapping the presents, getting groceries, calling the gang up to confirm their visit on Christmas Eve, as well as the Friday night dance that was going to take place before the holiday weekend. But for now, the hustle and bustle of the holiday was still ahead, for in this moment, they fell into a peaceful state as they stood there as a family, staring at the Christmas tree that had adorned their home for the last several years. The twinkling white lights, the gold bows, and finally the ornaments that were added with each passing year. The tree itself told a story of their life, for there was an ornament that said “Baby’s First Christmas” as well as a caricature type ornament which was to be Bette and Tina, and the many paper ones that Angelica had made throughout her young school years. Indeed, the tree had become a page in their life, taken out for only a short time each year, but which had mirrored a piece of each one of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you are all well, and are ready for some fun with this beautiful family. Oh Bette...she is having a had time watching her little girl grow up isn't she? Thank goodness she has Tina to help balance her. Enjoy! ~ Chicki

Chapter 6

*******************  
ONE WEEK LATER

Bette was sitting at her desk reviewing some proposals when James walked in, bringing a package he had just signed for.

“Another present for Tina?” James asked Bette with a mild smirk on his face.

“No…this one better be that Disney Mobile phone or Tina will have my head,” Bette answered as she took the box from James and began searching her desk for her letter opener.

“Wow…I’m surprised this one isn’t for Tina.” 

“Tina is just about done my friend. I have to go pick up her final gift after work today.” Bette replied.

“Yeah?” James asked, in a way which indicated he was desiring more information.

Bette looked over at him as she tried to find the letter opener with little success so far.

“I’ll tell you, but one word and it means your ass is mine. It’s a sapphire and diamond bracelet that she had her eye on over the summer. We had been shopping one day, and passed Vigante’s Jewelers. It caught her eye and I told her that maybe one day she might get a surprise. In any event, I had him put it aside, and I have been making some payments on it since then. I have to swing by and pick it up after work”

“Damn, it must be something.” 

“It sure is. She will be even more surprised when she sees the matching ring I bought from Angelica to her,” Bette added.

“You spoiled her…as usual,” James said as he folded his arms.

“I did…I have,” Bette said a bit frustrated at her frivolous attempt to open the box now that she found the letter opener.

“Here, let me give it a try.”

James took the box and as he was opening it, Bette’s cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and seen it was Tina.

“Hello.”

“Hey Baby. What time will you be home tonight?” Tina asked.

“About ….um…well I need to make a quick stop, so maybe 6pm,” Bette answered, hoping Tina wouldn’t question her about the stop.

“Oh…well don’t forget tonight is Angelica’s dance.”

“Shit, that’s right. What time is Fonzie coming?” Bette asked sarcastically.

“Timmy will be here at 7pm,” Tina replied, as she emphasized his name. She hoped that Bette wouldn’t slip and call him Fonzie accidently when he showed up. “Honey, please try to be nice to him.”

“I will be nice to him as long as my daughter comes home with everything she was born with.”

Bette couldn’t see Tina roll her eyes, but the silence on the other end made her assume that Tina wasn’t approving of her discomfort.

“Bette, she will sense that you are not completely happy about this. This is her first dance, and it should be a memorable one. Please do not do anything to make her uncomfortable tonight,” Tina said, a bit more firm in her expectation of the evening.

“Do you honestly think I will do something to embarrass her?” Bette asked.

“I don’t think you would intentionally set out to do that, but I think if you come across really stern with this boy, it could make her feel some discomfort…that’s all.” 

Bette looked over at James who had gotten the box open. As she and Tina continued to talk, she opened the box to look at the phone.

“The phone came today,” Bette shared with Tina.

“It did?!...Excellent!” 

“Yep…and now I need to figure out this GPS thing,” Bette said as she started to thumb through the booklet that came with the phone.

“Um…yeah…well listen, try not to be too late, they need to get to the dance on time.”

“I know, you don’t have to worry about me getting home before they leave, that is my first priority,” Bette said as she sat back in her chair.

“Okay, I need to run, Helena is cracking the whip today.”

“Ah, tell her to relax a bit, it does ones body good,” Bette said as she chuckled to herself, knowing that she too needed to take her own advice, particularly on this day.

“I’ll see you tonight.”

“See you later T…I love you.” 

“I love you too baby.” 

Bette flipped the cell phone shut and studied Angelica’s phone.

“Does it come with handcuffs too?” James asked.

“What does that mean?” 

“Well, if you had your way, you would lock her up and keep her somewhere until she was old enough to come out and play, James said, laughing a bit as he started to exit her office.

“Not true, I’m just a little protective that’s all. I know what’s going on in schools today, don’t think I don’t,” Bette said as she shifted in her chair. “One day she will thank me for looking out for her best interest.”

James nodded as he left her office and went back to his work.

*******  
LATER

It was 5:30pm and Angelica was beginning to panic already.

“I hate my hair!” she announced to Tina as she stood facing the mirror in her bedroom.

“Honey, your hair looks great,” Tina offered, trying to reassure Angie.

“I don’t like it, it didn’t come out as good as I wanted it too.”

“I think you might be a little too picky about it today and I understand why. I know you want to look absolutely perfect, but you do sweetie.”

“Does this outfit look okay? I wasn’t really sure about it at the mall.”

“It looks fine.”

“Mom, do you think I can put some makeup on? Just this once?” Angelica said as she flashed her typical begging expression.

“No way, you are definitely too young for that,” Tina said, not falling for Angie’s pitiful eyes.

“But Deb gets to wear some on special occasions.”

“I don’t care what Deb gets to do Angelica she is not my daughter. You are naturally beautiful without putting makeup on.”

“You and Momma B wear it,” Angie shot back.

“Yes, we do…very little I might add. However, Momma B and I are older and as adults we can wear it. When you get older you will be able to make that choice as well.”

Angie slumped down on her bed pouting. “I can’t wait until I get older.” 

“Don’t rush it…enjoy being a kid,” Tina said as she patted Angie’s knee.

“Momma B will let me wear some,” Angie said, sparking a quick reaction from Tina.

Ting laugh. “Oh you thinks so. If you think you can convince Momma B to have you wear makeup to this dance, you are kidding yourself. You would have a better chance asking to drive her car than to put makeup on. In addition, you know that we have both told you that going to the other parent when you don’t like what one has said, doesn’t get you anywhere.”

Tina got up from the bed and leaned down hugging Angelica.

“I will be downstairs if you need me. You look wonderful, and don’t be so self critical. He is going to be swept off his feet when he sees you,” Tina said as she smiled at Angelica.

“Thanks mom. I hope so,” Angelica said.

**************  
DOWNSTAIRS

Tina was looking in the fridge for what she had on hand to make for dinner when Bette came walking in.

“Hey, I was getting worried,” Tina said as Bette came into the kitchen with a bouquet of flowers and a small bag.

“I’m sorry, I did the best I could with the traffic,” Bette offered as she kissed Tina on the lips and handed her a bouquet of exotic flowers. 

Tina brought the flowers to her nose.

“Thank you, these are absolutely gorgeous. What’s the occasion?” Tina asked.

“No occasion…because you are my beautiful wife, and I love you. Is that a good enough reason?” Bette asked smiling at her.

“Absolutely, feel free to offer gifts anytime babe,” Tina said, smiling back. “What else do you have there?”

“I have a corsage for Angelica,” Bette said as she opened the box the florist had given her. “Isn’t it beautiful?”

As Tina and Bette were admiring the corsage, Angelica came into the kitchen.

“Isn’t what beautiful?” She asked as Bette turned to see her daughter all dressed up in a pretty cranberry colored dress. Bette was taken back by how grown up her daughter looked. She scanned her from head to toe. She stopped at Angelica’s shoes. 

“Heels? Since when do you have heels?” Bette asked.

“You didn’t answer my question? What’s beautiful?” Angelica asked again, ignoring Bette’s question entirely.

Bette looked at Tina. “When did she get heels?” Bette asked Tina.

“You are IGNORING me mom!” Angelica said, getting more perturbed with Bette.

“She got them the other day when we bought the dress,” Tina offered. 

As both of them began to discuss Angelica’s shoes, Angelica looked at the flower Bette was holding.

“What’s that?” she asked, while her parents continued to discuss the shoe selection.

“Let’s talk about it later okay?” Tina said to Bette, arching her brow. 

“Later? Later she will be AT the dance IN heels!” Bette said, showing her upset at the selection.

“Bette, look, there wasn’t a hell of a lot to choose from, and certainly not something which went with the dress. There is nothing wrong with the shoes, please try to chill out about this okay?” Tina said, beginning to get irritated by Bette’s jumping on her about the shoes.

Angelica picked the flower up and asked again. “What is this?”

Bette took the case from her, opened it, and removed the flower. “It’s a corsage, come here and I’ll pin it on you,” Bette said as she motioned for Angelica to step forward so she could attach it to her dress.

“You WEAR it? I don’t want to wear that! I will look like a goof!!”

“What? You won’t look like a goof. This is pretty and it isn’t unusual for people to wear these when they get dressed up,” Bette said, trying to reassure Angelica.

Tina had a feeling that it wasn’t going to go over well with Ange. Corsages weren’t the “in” thing with children. Hell they weren’t really the “in” thing with a lot of adults either, but she didn’t have time to really talk about it much with Bette before Ange had come downstairs.

“Mom, I DON’T want to wear that! It’s bad enough I can’t even wear makeup,” Angelica said, causing Bette to raise a brow as she walked away from her and into the living room.

“Makeup?! You’re not wearing makeup until you are at least…at least twenty,” Bette said in a raised tone so Angelica could hear her in the living room. There was no response back to Bette’s comment, except her wife leaning back against the counter with folded arms.

“You and I need to have a talk later,” she said to Bette firmly.

“Yes, we do! The next time shoes are purchased I would like to know ahead of time.” Bette said as she put the corsage back in the case.

“I don’t want to discuss this now. She doesn’t need to get stressed out before the dance okay?” Tina said as she turned back towards the fridge to resume getting something together for dinner.

“Fine, we will discuss it later,” Bette said as she walked into the living room to see Angelica.

Angelica was sitting on the sofa staring at the Christmas tree lights as they sparkled in the room which had just begun to darken do to the lack of sunlight this time of the day. Bette sat down next to her.

“You don’t have to wear the corsage…it’s probably a bit old fashioned anyway” Bette said, hoping to ease Angie’s mind that she might be forced to wear that god awful flower.

“Thanks,” Angie said quietly.

Bette looked down at her shoes….she wasn’t pleased in the least, but she also didn’t want Angelica to feel as though she looked bad in them.

“You look great Ange…it’s amazing how much older you look,” Bette said as she looked fondly at her daughter. 

“Really? You think so?!” Angelica said, much happier that she was looking a little older.

“Yes…you do. You are beautiful,” Bette said, smiling at her and placing her arm around Angelica. “You look so much like Momma T.”

Angelica smiled at that. She felt both her mom’s were beautiful women, and she was often told that she resembled Tina. As they both talked, Tina looked from the kitchen to the living room, and sensed that perhaps Bette was trying to smooth things over, which made her feel better, for the moment. As she started to prepare dinner, the doorbell rang, prompting her to look at her watch. It must be Timmy and his parents. Angelica jumped from the sofa.

“Oh my god…he’s here…he’s here,” she said as she straightened her dress.

“Relax honey, you look great, and I’m sure you will have a wonderful time.”

“I know mom but I’m nervous…I think I’m going to puke.”

Bette placed both her hands on Angie’s shoulders and looked into her eyes. “You are not going to puke. Just remember, this is the same boy you talked to each day at school right? You are going to a dance together, and you are going to have a good time okay? Just take a deep breath like this,” Bette said, breathing in slowly and exhaling slowly. “there…better?”

Angelica nodded in agreement. Before she knew it, Tina had led Timmy and his parents into the kitchen. Bette had placed her hand on Angelica’s back and they both walked into the kitchen.

“This is my wife Bette,” Tina said, introducing Bette to Timmy’s parents. 

“Hi it’s…nice to meet you,” Bette said as she shook hands with each one, taking note of the tattoos strewn up and down Mr. Wilson’s arm. 

“Angelica you look so cute,” Mrs. Wilson said. The last thing Angelica was trying to look was “cute.” However, she forced a smile and thanked her. 

“You do look real nice Angie,” Timmy said winking at Angelica, something which Bette noticed immediately. Her discomfort level was rising.

Tina was looking down and smiling at the two. They both looked adorable for sure.  
“Thanks Timmy…you look great too,” Angelica said.

Bette thought otherwise. She couldn’t believe that for a school dance, Timmy was dressed in jeans, a black t-shirt and yes, his signature leather jacket. His parents were not that impressive either. His dad looked like he needed a shave, not to mention a decent haircut. The mom had a pierced eyebrow and tongue ring which was rather visible when she spoke. 

“What time does this dance end? Bette asked.

“I think around 10pm,” Mr. Wilson said. “Kind of early for the little ones, but I’m sure they will have fun anyway.”

“Early? I don’t think 10pm is that early to be honest,” Bette offered back as she folded her arms.

“Well, you guys better get going or you are going to be late,” Tina suggested, trying to diffuse a potential situation before it started.

“Actually, I was thinking…I can pick Angelica up at the dance at 10pm,” Bette offered.

“What?” Angelica said, whipping her head around to look at Bette.

“Well this way Timmy’s parents won’t have to drive back here to drop you off.” 

“Noooo…it’s fine. Really, it isn’t a problem,” Mrs. Wilson said. 

Bette didn’t want to allow any additional time beyond 10pm where Angelica and Timmy could get a little comfy outside of chaperone territory.

“Don’t be silly, it isn’t a big deal. I usually stay up pretty late on weekends anyway,” Bette said, as she dug her heel in a bit more.

“Well…if you really want to,” Mrs. Wilson said.

“I really want to,” Bette said, offering up a fake smile.

Angelica rolled her eyes at her mom. “Whatever…are you ready Timmy?” 

“You bet Angie!”

As everyone made their way to the front door, Timmy reached down and took Angelica’s hand. Bette and Tina were walking behind them, and Bette noticed. Her eyes widened with surprise as she reached forward to separate their arms from one another with intent to break the hand holding when Tina interjected just in time grabbing hold of Bette’s hand as it reached forward. She held Bette’s wrist tight and arched her brow as they proceeded to the front door.

“It was nice meeting you Bette…Tina,” Mrs. Wilson said. “I think the kids are going to have a great time tonight.”

Bette smiled, not able to offer up much as she looked past the Wilson’s to Angelica and Timmy who were continuing on towards the car.

“Thank you for stopping in to meet us,” Tina said.

As the Wilson’s walked out of the house and towards their car, Bette and Tina stood at the front door. Tina was waving to Angelica as Bette stood there with her arms folded.

“I don’t like this one bit Tina,” Bette said, in a low and quite irritated voice.

“Just smile baby, she’s watching,” Tina said with just as much of a fake smile, waving towards the car. 

Bette forced a slight smile and waved as well. When the car was out of sight, Tina closed the door and Bette started her tangent.

“What the hell were we thinking?! Did you see him? Did you see how he wasn’t even properly dressed? My god, his parents…they…Christ they didn’t even bother to put him together. I don’t like this at all Tina, we made a big mistake here. Fonzie changes his t-shirt color and we are suppose to feel good about this?”

Tina didn’t say a word as Bette continued to walk after her into the kitchen. She knew Bette just had to get it all out first.

“…and our daughter is in heels! HEELS! She should have been in pants for one thing, and not that damn dress. If he so much as lays a finger on her Tina, I swear heads will fly.”

Tina took a pan from the cabinet and placed it on the stove. She then turned and looked at Bette. “Are you done?”

“NO! I am not done. I am very upset by all this to be honest.”

“I wouldn’t have known. Thanks for sharing,” Tina said as she turned back to sauté some scallops and shrimp.

“Now isn’t the time to be a smart ass Tina.”

Tina reduced the heat on the stove, and turned back towards Bette.

“Okay look, I agree I’m not that pleased at his attire. However, it isn’t right to judge his family Bette. We don’t know their past and we don’t know anything about them.”

“Exactly Tina! Yet, we allow our daughter to go to this dance with their son.”

“Hold on, a child is not always a reflection of the parents. Now I understand that the tattoos and piercings probably didn’t go over so well with you, but I didn’t see where his parents were disrespectful at all. Furthermore, there isn’t a thing we can do about it now. We gave her permission to go to the dance, and now she is off to it. Let’s just try to chill out a bit and enjoy some quiet time together.”

Bette’s expression clearly showed that there was no way in hell she was going to enjoy a thing until her daughter was back in her home safe and sound. Tina could see there wasn’t any penetrating Bette’s thick head either, so she decided to turn back to the stove and continue cooking dinner. Bette walked out of the kitchen and walked into the living room where she began to pace, her hand on her head rubbing her temple as she obviously fell into some deep thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Peep! Happy Thanksgiving to you all. A little funny to be wishing you that while we are in the middle of a Christmas story, but that's okay right? I enjoy your comments very much. I read ALL of them, on each story, so thank you for taking the time to do so. It inspires me to post more frequently. ~ Chicki

Chapter 7

********  
DINNER

Bette had been in her study searching for window alarms for the bedroom windows when Tina popped her head in to tell her that dinner was ready.

“Dinner is ready.”

Bette looked over at her and minimized the window. She got up from her desk and followed Tina to the kitchen. Both women sat down, a bit quiet at first, until Bette spoke. “I’m sorry if it seemed like I was upset with you…I’m not….it’s the situation,” Bette said as she looked across the table at Tina.

“I understand. I just think we need to keep things in check right now. I trust Angie, and I am sure she won’t do anything that isn’t the right thing.” 

“It isn’t Angie I’m worried about,” Bette said as she looked at the bowl of linguine and seafood.

“Honey, there are going to be a TON of moments like this. You need to get a hold of your emotions. Now before you get upset with my saying that, you know that you get extremely over protective with her. If you continue to show her that, she is going to rebel. She could actually do the things you restrict her to do out of spite. We don’t want that. Not to mention, she won’t feel like she can approach you, and may not even want to approach me at some point. Do you really think that is a direction we want to go?”

“No…of course not. However, I won’t compromise my position on certain things Tina.”

Tina frowned at Bette. “The shoes…right? You’re upset about the shoes.”

“I don’t see ANY purpose for a ten year old child to be wearing heels.”

“Bette you make it sound like she had stiletto’s on. She had a two inch heel at best.”

“Yes, and I don’t feel it is appropriate. I think I should have been consulted about it,” Bette said firmly.

“Are you fucking kidding me Bette? About shoes??!!” Tina was exasperated.

“Yes, about the damn shoes!” Bette shot back.

“I think you are being a bit extreme about it,” Tina said.

“Well…I don’t. I think when it comes to things like this, we should both talk about it. Tina, this is an age where she is very vulnerable. The tone we set now, will follow her into Junior High.”

“What happens the day she tells us she wants to go on birth control Bette? How are you going to handle that one? Are you going to tell her absolutely not?” 

“I don’t want to think about that,” Bette said, trying hard to avoid what Tina had just said.

“Sorry, but it’s going to happen and you need to face it. If you think that tonight is stressful, you just wait until that happens. Like it or not, there are going to be things our daughter faces, and that we face together with her. So, when she tells us she wants birth control, if we are even fortunate enough for her to come to us, what do you plan on saying? Do you plan on telling her that she just isn’t going to have sex and to just forget about it?” 

“Tina, I don’t want to talk about this. I cannot even get my mind wrapped around that conversation right now, and I hope to God that a discussion like that isn’t likely to happen until she is at least 18 years of age.”

Tina shook her head. Bette can wish it all away, but like it or not, it is going to happen.

“Sorry babe, but those tough topics don’t schedule themselves at times when you think they are appropriate or okay. They are going to happen, a hell of a lot sooner than you would ever prepare yourself for. The fact that our daughter at ten years old, has been discussing sex with her friends, whether or not the information these kids are sharing is accurate or not, tells me that birth control may only be a few years off at best.”

“No it won’t be, because she is going to get into sports, and a lot of other things that is going to occupy her time and mind. She doesn’t need to be thinking about boys if we make sure she doesn’t get bored, that’s all.”

“It’s that simple huh?”

“I didn’t say it was simple, but I would like to try to do as much as possible to keep her safe,” Bette said as she took her glass of wine and sipped it.

“I know you do, and I would give anything to have that ability. But we don’t Bette. There are going to be a million things that Angelica will just need to experience all on her own to truly understand them. I know you are not trying to be difficult or unapproachable, but you need to know that she is going to view much of your opinions, decisions and actions as such. You don’t want that Bette. I certainly don’t want that. What if I’m away on business and something pops that she needs to talk to someone? What if she feels she cannot approach you because you are so damn stubborn about things? What then?” 

Tina started to get more and more agitated at the possible scenario that she was creating in trying to get a message across to Bette. As she built the scenario, the thought of Angelica not being able to talk to Bette about something serious in her absence suddenly started to smother her.

“I only make decisions that are in her best interest Tina,” Bette rebutted.

“You don’t get it!” Tina threw her arms up in the air as she slouched back against the chair. 

“I do get it. You don’t appreciate that I am only wanting what is best for her…that’s all,” Bette volleyed back.

“I DO understand that….but what I am trying to get through your thick head, is that she does not understand that, nor will she. My concern is, and it is a valid one, is that she is going to face something that is serious…something which she needs someone to sit down and have an open and understanding mind about, and she will feel that she just cannot even consider you to be an option. Do you honestly want her to just go and make some decision without even having that ability to get an adult opinion about it? I mean, sure we don’t know if she would follow any advice given, but at least it is an option. If she cannot come to you to talk, you have built a dangerous wall between you and her. You need to take a close look at how your ‘good intentions’ could end up damaging any relationship you have with our daughter.”

With that, Tina picked her plate up and put some linguine in her plate, picking a few shrimp and scallops to add to the top. The aroma lingered in the air as the steam shot up from the bowl from moving the pasta around. Garlic, white wine....it all permeated the air, which had become quite thick at the moment.

*****  
9PM

Tina had been in the living room watching television when Bette came into the room. There wasn’t a hell of a lot of discussion during dinner, or following it when Bette helped to clean up. She sat down on the recliner and waited a few minutes before talking.

“What time do you want me to tell the girls to come over Christmas Eve?” 

Tina had been laying on her side on the couch looking at Rachel Ray cook. She glanced over at Bette as she spoke.

“It doesn’t matter to me…what do you think?”

“I was thinking maybe around 7pm, would that be good?” Bette asked.

“Yeah….that would be fine. It would give us time to get everything set up.”

“Okay, I’ll give Alice a call then.” Bette got up from the recliner and picked the portable phone up in the kitchen where she dialed Alice.

“Hello,” Alice said as she lowered her stereo.

“Hey, it’s Bette.”

“What’s up Bette?” Alice asked.

“Can you spread the word around that it will be 7pm here on Christmas Eve.”

“Oh sure…that works out good actually. I had a few stops to make and wasn’t sure I would be back in time to make some of my famous jello shots.”

“You’re bringing those?” Bette asked.

“Absolutely! Be prepared to get hammered,” Alice said.

“I could have used those tonight,” Bette admitted as she walked towards her study.

“Why? What’s going on?”

“Angelica…she’s at the dance,” Bette said as she plopped down in her overstuffed desk chair.

“Ohhh…..no wonder you sound so uptight.”

“I do? Really?” Bette asked.

“Yes…you actually do…why are you upset?” 

“God, where do I start?” Bette said as she brought her fingers through her hair. “I just…I worry you know. I worry that she is going to make some terrible mistake that will affect her the rest of her life Alice. I don’t want that for her. These kids think that everyone else is doing something and that they will be no different if they do it…that they will be okay as well. That isn’t always the case.”

“I know, but you can’t babysit her Bette. She has a good head on her shoulders. I don’t see Angie getting messed up with the wrong crowd,” Alice offered, hoping to reassure Bette a little bit.

“I know she wouldn’t intend to…I worry about peer pressure. She was telling us about the popular boy that asked her to this dance. You should have seen her eyes Alice. She was so psyched up about the fact that this 'cool’ boy asked her. I could totally see that popularity contest building. I worry at what lengths she may go to in order to be part of what she considers to be the so called elite in the school,” Bette said with growing concern.

“Damn, it never bothered me being totally popular. As a matter of fact, it got me a lot of free lunches, passes to the movies…couple of joints on the house.” 

“Thank you…that is what I don’t want to hear.”

“I’m pulling your leg…well…only about the joints.”

“Yeah right,” Bette said, obviously not completely convinced with Alice’s attempt at humoring her.

“I am! Anyway, you just remember, that it is Ange that needs to make some decisions too. You cannot keep her locked up Bette. She will only rebel and trust me, when that happens you will be in a world of shit with her.”

Bette didn’t say anything. Instead, she looked down at the time…9:25pm. “Okay…I need to get going. I am going to pick her up at the school.”

“No way, she is okay with that?” Alice questioned.

“Probably not, but…I would rather know my daughter is coming straight home from the dance and not out with Fonzie sharing spit somewhere.”

Alice chuckled. It was kind of fun to see Bette so bent out of shape when it came to her daughter and boys.

“Okay…well I will call the gang and let them know.”

“Thanks Al…I’ll see you on Sunday.”

“Yep, remember to keep your head together…you still want her to think you’re a cool mom.”

“I am a cool mom,” Bette snapped back.

“Yeah…like soooo totally cool!” Alice said in valley girl tone.

Bette laughed as she hung up the phone. She left the study and went into the living room where Tina was still watching television. She had remained rather quiet. Bette sat on the end of the coffee table in front of the couch looking at Tina. Tina glanced over at her.

“What?” she asked.

“You are pretty quiet…do you want to talk about it?” Bette asked, in a very gentle tone.

“We did already,” Tina said looking back towards the television.

Bette took a deep breath as she looked down at the floor. She brought her eyes back up and stared at Tina. “I just don’t want to see her ruin her life T. if it means that she hates me now…well then I would rather she hate me now than to hate herself later,” Bette said, feeling rather defeated by her feelings.

“You are looking at all of it so pessimistically. You need to give her some credit. She isn’t stupid. She has a good head on her shoulders.”

“I know she does. But I also know what it is to want to feel popular, and to compete with others. I have been there. I have done some really stupid things in school that I would rather have not. I was fortunate that none of my errors were ones which had long term effects. Angelica may not be so lucky.”

Tina sighed as she sat up on the couch. She scooted to the edge where she took hold of both of Bette’s hands. For a moment, both women stared at the other…deeply.

“Bette…I know you love Angelica…with all that you are. I do too. We both want her to have the best life possible. We want her to be happy….content…to feel safe…be fulfilled. We want all that while at the same time we don’t want her to take things for granted or become too spoiled. There is a balance in almost everything we do when it comes to parenting. We have both spent quality time with her individually, and particularly together. However, unless you can honestly get your mind wrapped around the idea that being excessively strict, firm, and restrictive won’t help, but make her lash out and put up walls with us, then we are going to face problems on a scale which you can’t even imagine right now. The very things you are trying to keep her safe and have her avoid, will be those things that she will ultimately end up doing, but doing so behind our backs. We will have absolutely NO opportunity to even share our insights, opinions…nothing. You cannot keep a leash on her. You cannot put some magical bubble around her. Life happens…and she needs to experience it. Hell we all did, and that is what has shaped us to be the people we are today.”

Bette listened close to what Tina had to say. It had pieces which seemed to match what Alice had just said as well. She looked down at their hands. “I know…I need to find that place where I can balance it all. It’s just hard sometimes. I’m trying Tina…I’m really trying.”

“Honey, I know you are. I love you for all that you feel for me…for our daughter. But there can be a time when in the middle of all that love, that it becomes heavy on me, and on her. Do you understand that babe?” Tina asked as she rubbed the back of Bette’s hands with her thumbs, still holding onto them.

Bette shook her head in agreement. 

“Why don’t I go and pick Angie up…okay?” Tina offered. She worried that if Bette spotted Timmy holding her hand, or even giving her a peck on the cheek that Bette might create a scene. Dating, boys…..that was something that Bette had to be eased into.

“I can go…it’s not a problem,” Bette replied.

Tina arched her brow. “Honeyyyy, I think maybe it might be better this time…okay?”

Bette took a deep breath in, she wasn’t really okay with it, but she also didn’t want to seem like a complete hard ass. “Okay. Just make sure you park right in front so she knows where you are okay?”

Tina smiled at the fact that Bette thought she had to inform her of how to park the car, just so Ange would find her.

“I will be sure to park it as close to the door as possible,” Tina offered tenderly.

“I can come too if you want,” Bette offered.

“Oh…well…well, I was kind of thinking--”

Bette cut Tina off. “It’s okay, I should stay here. You can have some alone time with her,” Bette said as she stood up from the coffee table and sat in the recliner channel surfing.

“Are you upset?” Tina asked.

“No…no not at all…really. It would be better if you just went. You and her can have some quality time.”

Tina got up and went over to Bette, giving her a kiss on top of her head before heading to the kitchen to get the keys. “I’ll see you in a bit,” she yelled as she walked out the front door.

Bette remained in the recliner, changing the channels as she started to think about what Tina had said, as well as Alice. She only wanted what was best for Angelica, and certainly there was a line where if she was being too domineering and controlling, that Angie would definitely rebel. She didn’t want that, but she also didn’t want her daughter, at ten years old, to have full reign to do whatever she pleased either. There was a balance in there somewhere…she just had to find it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for your messages here and elsewhere. So happy you are enjoying the story. I wrote this several years ago, so re-reading it along with you has been a lot of fun. Much love, Chicki

Chapter 8

*****************  
AT THE SCHOOL

Tina was waiting in the car for about 5 minutes when she saw one of the chaperone’s come outside to look around, as if she were looking for someone. Tina wondered what it was about, but disregarded it as soon as she saw her go back inside. She looked down at her watch, it was now 10:00 on the dot. Some parents left their cars to go inside, while others remained in them, waiting for their child to come out. Tina didn’t want to embarrass Angelica by being one that went in to get her, so instead she decided it would be best to wait in the car. As more and more kids were coming out, Tina paid close attention to the door which they were leaving from. She wondered where Angelica was. As she waited, the chaperone again came outside just as Tina’s cell phone rang.

“Hello,” she said fumbling with it.

“Ms. Kennard, this is Cheryl Stanton. I’m a chaperone at the Holiday Dance.”

“Yes, what’s wrong?” Tina asked, feeling a bit panicked.

“Will one of Angelica’s parents be picking her up?” she asked.

“Yes, I’m right outside actually.”

“Oh good, why don’t you come in then.”

“Okay, on my way,” Tina said as she closed the phone. 

Her mind was in a million places, hoping that Angelica didn’t get hurt or something. She left her purse in the car and locked it with her remote as she hurried to the door that remained rather busy with kids exiting. She made her way through the kids and found Angelica sitting on a chair to the side. A woman who she assumed must have been Cheryl smiled as she spotted Tina coming in. She met her about 15 feet from where Angelica was sitting.

“You must be Ms. Kennard,” she asked as she extended her hand. “I’m Cheryl.”

“Yes, yes I am. What happened,” Tina said quite frantically.

“Please…relax. I’m sorry if I alarmed you. We had a small issue, that I just thought I would inform you about, that’s all,” Cheryl said, trying to ease Tina’s mind a bit.

“What small issue?” Tina asked as she glanced past Cheryl to Angelica, who had sat there with her arms folded in quite a rebellious way.

“A few of the girls and boys got a little bit too chummy on the dance floor tonight. We took them aside and spoke to them individually. Later, a few continued their behavior and then we had to separate them for the rest of the night. Angelica was one of them”

Tina closed her eyes a moment, trying to regain a bit of composure as she felt her anger begin to grow and also, trying to brace herself for a little bit more detail that she was interested in obtaining.

“What do you mean by ‘chummy’…what exactly happened?” Tina asked.

“They had been caught kissing. We had explained the rules to all of them at the very start of the dance. There would be no close dancing, no kissing, and very limited touching, which would be only for a few of the fast dances.”

“Yes, I understand…so she and Timmy were kissing?”

“Yes…Timmy Wilson. We spoke to his parents as well,” Cheryl said.

“And what you are telling me is you told her not to do that, and then she did it again? Is that right?” 

“Yes, I’m afraid so,” Cheryl admitted. “We just wanted to be sure one of her parents was aware of what happened and might be able to talk to her.”

“Oh don’t worry about that, she is just lucky it’s this parent that is hearing this, because I can assure you, if it was the other one, she would be sucking on Palmolive washing her mouth out all the way home,” Tina said, very disappointed at the news that was being shared with her.

“She’s a good kid…this isn’t uncommon unfortunately. We do our best to have enough chaperone’s, but things still happen. I hope this doesn’t affect her chances of participating in the future,” Cheryl said as she tried to assure Tina that it wasn’t out of the ordinary to have to keep the kids in line.

“Thank you for taking care of the situation. I will be sure to speak to her about this.” Tina walked past Cheryl and over to Angelica. Her own body language spoke volumes as she stood there with her arms folded looking down at her. “We need to talk. Let’s go home,” Tina said, in a cool monotone.

Angelica got up and followed behind Tina as they walked out the door to the car. Tina watched as her daughter went to the passenger side and opened it, sliding in and slamming the door shut.

“Lose the attitude young lady,” Tina said, quite annoyed.

“They embarrassed me Mom!” Angelica shouted out.

“They were doing their job. You were told the rules and you broke them. Did you not think there would be consequences?” Tina said, fuming at the fact her daughter disobeyed what the chaperone’s had told them. Not to mention the fact that she and Bette had been at odds all night about rules and restrictions and how Angie deserved the benefit of the doubt. She wasn’t happy in the least.

“It wasn’t a big deal,” Angelica responded sharply.

“It wasn’t? Really? Well then maybe you would like to be the one to explain to Momma B what happened when you get home. Perhaps you can explain how much of a big deal it isn’t to break rules. You knew we were not comfortable with this dance Ange, and yet you end up being one of the girls who has to be separated from the boys they are with because you didn’t respect the rules they set. That doesn’t sit well with me…I’m sorry”

“I don’t want Momma B to know, she will be PISSED off and I don’t want to hear it,” Angelica said with a much more smut attitude than when she left the house earlier in the night.

“Watch your mouth! Since when do you use language like that?” Tina said, not giving Angie a chance to answer before continuing. “…and don’t you ever say that you don’t want to hear it. You are going to hear it whether you like it or not. We trusted you to follow the rules they set, and to respect our own views and concerns that we voiced.”

“It’s not like I had sex with him Mom, everyone kisses at school. Everyone that is dating someone.”

“Dating? You’re dating now? When did this happen? You were asked to attend a dance Angie…a dance! Now you are both dating?”

“He asked me to go steady, and I said yes.”

Tina took a deep breath as she gripped the steering wheel tighter. “I want you to go to your room when we get home. It’s late, and I need to discuss your punishment with Momma B.”

“Punishment? No way! Why am I being punished?” Angelica snapped back.

“Because you broke the rules and therefore there is a consequence okay?” Tina retorted back. 

Tina was upset. Hell she was beyond upset. She had been giving Angie the benefit of the doubt all night with Bette. Matter of fact, all week. It was not sitting well with her in the least that she felt her daughter did not listen one bit to her and Bette’s concerns. She felt her daughter completely abused the privilege she was given in going to the dance, and now felt a bit humiliated that Angelica had been one to break the rules that the chaperone’s had been enforcing for the kids sake.

Angelica folded her arms and pouted further as she stared straight ahead the rest of the way home.

**********  
AT HOME

Tina pulled into the driveway. As she placed the car in park, Angelica wasted no time to exit the vehicle and slam the door shut.

“I said to stop doing that!” Tina called after her as she made her way to the front door.

Angelica was already in the house and running up the stairs in tears by the time Tina had gotten into the house. Bette had just started to stand up from the recliner, when Tina came into the kitchen and dropped her purse and keys on the island.

“Hey…what’s wrong?” Bette asked, noticing how visibly upset Tina appeared. “Why did Angie run upstairs?”

“We need to talk,” Tina said as she walked in the living room.

“About?” Bette asked, a bit perplexed.

Tina reached down for the clicker and shut the television off. She sat back on the couch and rested her head back against the sofa, closing her eyes.

“Tee, what’s going on?”

“She broke the rules tonight Bette,” Tina said, in quite a disappointed manner.

“What do you mean?”

“A few girls were caught kissing the boys, and were told to knock it off. Apparently a few continued to disobey the chaperone’s, and our daughter was one of them. They had to separate the girls involved from the boys involved.”

Bette’s eyes widened. “What?! What else happened?” Bette asked.

“Nothing…I guess that was it, but that was enough obviously.”

“Absolutely! I agree. What the hell was she thinking? We were explicit in what we expected. That’s it…she is grounded,” Bette said, quite ticked off over the entire matter.

“You know…it isn’t even that she kissed a boy that upsets me…it is that she defied the rules. She disrespected the chaperones. I’m not okay with that.” 

“Well I am equally not okay with her kissing boys. She is far too young for all that. We were extremely clear about our concerns. Damn it!” Bette paced the living room floor completely frustrated over the whole thing. “It’s our fault. This would not have happened if we didn’t let her go…she is just too damn young, and I do not want to hear, that everyone else is doing this. It is wrong for the school to have dances for kids this young…it’s just…wrong!”

Tina looked up at Bette. She was waiting for her to throw it in her face that she was right in not wanting Angelica to go to the dance. However, she stayed away from the blame game, because it wasn’t going to solve a thing, passing blame. Bette knew she could have stood firm in her own opinion, but she understood Tina’s opinion and position, and she was right. This wasn’t about who was right or wrong, it was about their daughter breaking the rules.

“I’m sorry, perhaps I should have listened to your take on the whole thing and made her wait another year,” Tina said, feeling that maybe she owned some responsibility.

Bette looked over at the blonde. She was angry for sure, but it wasn’t at Tina. She was just angry at the situation itself. She was upset at the turn of her own emotions, for the whole time Tina was gone, she was really thinking about everything she had said. She was trying hard to find that line in parenting, where your child understands and where you aren’t also being a complete hard ass so that your child completely shuts you out of their life and you have to search hard for clues as to what is going on in it.

“No…it isn’t your fault. If it didn’t happen at the dance, it would have happened at school. Hell for all we know it is happening at school. This might not have been her first kiss you know.”

Tina knew Bette had a point. Angelica had told her the kids in school kiss. She said that she and Timmy were going “steady” now, but she didn’t quite know what that meant in terms of a 10 year olds take on “going steady.” Hell she didn’t even know how long they were going steady. Were they already an “item” so to speak before he asked her to the dance? Were they lied to? 

“She said that they were going steady…her and this Timmy.”

Bette turned from looking out the window.

“Oh, is that so? Well guess what? She isn’t going steady with anyone or anything except her school work. THAT is what she is going steady with,” Bette said as she started to pace the room a bit more frantically; furious at what she has just learned.

Tina looked at Bette pacing and fuming. She knew that neither of them should be making any decisions about punishment right now, because they were so very emotional about the entire issue.

“Honey, look…we are both very upset about this. But we shouldn’t be thinking of punishment at a time when we are both this upset. It is too fresh. Let’s just talk about this tomorrow. It’s Saturday, Angelica will be home and once you and I talk and decide what to do, we will tell her.”

“What to do? I don’t think there is a hell of a lot to discuss Tina. She thinks she is going steady with this little punk, and I will be the one to tell him that she is not!”

“Punk? Don’t you think that is harsh? I mean, I am by far not one to support any talk about going steady, but I would not classify him as a punk Bette. He is a typical 12 year old boy,” Tina said, trying hard to keep Bette a bit more grounded.

“I’m upset,” Bette retorted.

“I understand, but do you think that he is really a punk? C’mon Honey…that isn’t fair.”

Bette didn’t say anything. She took a few deep breaths and then responded. “You’re right, I don’t know much about him. Perhaps he isn’t a punk, but I also do not have a need to find out whether he is or isn’t. I don’t want Angelica with him in any way shape or form.”

“They go to school together Bette. How are we suppose to change that? Do you think she is going to go to school and tell her friends that she and Timmy are not going steady because her Mom’s don’t like it? I mean, I agree with you that we should put our foot down and tell her that she isn’t going steady with anyone until she is old enough, but to say she cannot be in his presence, or be a friend to him I think is really pushing it.”

“I don’t like the idea. Damn it Tina, when did parenting get so hard? She was so…was so innocent and sweet two weeks ago,” Bette said as she sank back in the recliner.

“Be prepared…it isn’t going to get easier anytime soon,” Tina said as she rubbed a knot out of her shoulder. “How about we sit on this one overnight. You need to talk to her anyway…just try to stay clear about punishment. We don’t need to go down that road tonight.”

Bette agreed, that if they made any decisions at this time, it would be out of pure emotion. No communication or decision is wise when made out of emotion. They would wait until the morning.

“She is really upset. I know that her actions are her own, so therefore she deserves to feel some of that aftermath, but because she feels embarrassed by the chaperone’s pulling her off the dance floor, I just don’t want to add to it all tonight. Let her get a good night’s sleep, and we can talk tomorrow…okay babe?”

“I sat here tonight, and I was convincing myself that I have been a hard ass in all this. I questioned myself…I thought a lot about what you said. I don’t want to not have a good relationship with Angelica…I love her. I want her to come to me with anything, and yet I see that if I completely lose it when it comes to things like this, and I make gut reaction decisions, it isn’t healthy…it won’t promote a happy relationship. I’m just trying to find that balance where I can set the rules but not become unapproachable.”

“I know…I know that feeling. I guess I have been so caught up in not wanting her to feel different from the other kids…the other girls, because she has two mom’s and all, that maybe I should have thought about this more. I just thought that…fuck I don’t know what I thought.” Tina said, in an exasperated tone.

Bette got up from the recliner and sat on the couch next to Tina and rubbed her back. “Children don’t come with a “How To” manual T…we live and learn. I have learned a lot about how I might be able to handle things a little differently as well. We just need to think a lot about this stuff more, and not make a knee jerk decision if we feel under the gun or something. I know we try so very hard for her not to feel different with two mom’s, but at the same time, I think we can’t keep on having that in the back of our minds when it is time to make some hard decisions.”

Tina knew Bette was right. She leaned her head against Bette as they both shared a few quiet minutes to let the evenings events settle with themselves.

“I’m going to take a shower and get ready for bed. I will talk to her before I go to bed. It just won’t be about punishment or anything,” Bette said.

“Okay. Just…please keep your cool baby. She doesn’t need to be feeling more upset about it all. She needs to know that we aren’t going to sweep this under the rug, but I think she feels bad enough right now.”

“I know T, I won’t. Are you going to come to bed soon?” Bette asked.

“Yeah, I am going to make a tea and relax by the fire.”

“Well, I will go talk to her, and take my shower. I will come back down and sit with you for a little bit,” Bette added.

“Okay, I’ll be here.”

Bette left the room and made her way upstairs. She surprised herself at how collected she was feeling at the moment. She wasn’t happy about her kissing a boy, but during the entire time Tina had been gone to get Angelica, she had done a lot of thinking about what Tina said. She was embracing the concept more and more, that she could never protect Angelica entirely. This was actually an example, of the fact that you could tell your child over and over, your opinion, what you expect, and they will do what they want anyway. Coming down hard on Angelica was not going to solve a damn thing, and Bette was beginning to slowly understand this. She stood outside Angelica’s room and knocked on the door. There was no answer. She knocked again, and through what appeared to be an emotionally charged voice on the other end, she just about heard the words “come in”. Bette turned the doorknob slowly and pushed it open. Angelica was laying on her stomach on the bed hugging her pillow. Bette cringed at the image of her daughter hurting the way she was.

“Hey…can I sit here a minute?” Bette asked.

Angelica figured the sentencing was about to begin. She nodded as she sniffled. Bette sat down on the bed and rubbed Angelica’s back. “I’m not going to talk to you about punishment tonight. Me and Momma T need to talk about it first. Angie, we aren’t mad…we are disappointed. We know you have to make some choices yourself, but I thought we had been pretty clear about things. I know how it is to be among your friends, and sometimes when that happens, you can get carried away. It has happened to all of us. We don’t expect you to be a perfectly well behaved young lady. We only ask that you try your best to be.”

Angelica began to sob into the pillow as Bette continued to rub her back.

“I know you are feeling a little embarrassed right now. You probably think that everyone is going to make fun of you, but look…timing is everything right? I mean, you don’t go back to school for another week and a half or so. By the time the kids get back to school, they are going to be talking about what they got for Christmas, and what they did on school break. You and Jimmy being separated at the dance won’t be the news of the day.”

Angelica moved her head aside just to correct Bette.

“Timmy!”

“I’m sorry…Timmy. The thing is honey, you did go against what the chaperones said. They gave you girls and boys another chance, and you were one of them that disregarded that. They weren’t going to do nothing about it. They had to do something, and separating you both was what they came up with. Try to understand that they had a job to do honey and they did it.”

Angelica was thinking a lot about the night.

“How was the night otherwise?” Bette asked.

Angelica shifted so she was on her side facing Bette. Bette reached forward and wiped a tear from Angelica’s face.

“It was nice,…we had fun,” Angelica said through a few deep breaths from crying so hard.

“Good. That’s good. Well we can talk more about it tomorrow.” Bette leaned forward and kissed her daughter on the head. “We love you very much…remember that,” Bette said as she stood up from the bed. She started to walk towards Angie’s bedroom door when Angie asked her a question.

“Mom, why aren’t you as upset as Momma T is?”

Bette leaned against the doorway. “I am…I’m just really trying. I think Momma T didn’t have the chance as I did to hear it and then sit with it for a little while. Remember, she walked into the middle of it tonight. I think you need to try to understand that for her it was a little bit more shocking and was quite fresh.”

“I guess.”

“Remember…I know for you, you feel like this is the worse thing that could have happened, and that everyone at school is going to be talking about it. But as I said, the holidays will be able to diffuse a bit of the excitement of what happened tonight…it won’t be headlines when you get back I am sure.”

Angelica didn’t look at it like that, and now that she was, she was feeling a bit better to say the least. She wasn’t feeling as humiliated by what the kids might think. “Thanks Mom,” Angie said, trying to smile a little bit.

“You’re welcome honey,” Bette said as she walked out the door and closed it, offering Angie some privacy.

Bette went into her bedroom where she undressed for her shower. 

*******  
LATER

Tina was sitting in front of the fireplace on the floor with the blanket wrapped around her when Bette came into the room wearing her white bathrobe. She sat down on the floor beside Tina.

“You look so refreshed,” Tina said putting her cup down on the floor beside her.

“I feel refreshed,” Bette said as she put her fingers through her damp hair.

“Did you talk to Ange?” 

“Yes. I think it will be okay.” 

Tina seemed surprised at how calm Bette seemed.

“Really? You seem pretty relaxed about it all now….which is a good thing right?”

“I am…there isn’t a thing I can really do about it. When you first came home and told me Tina I was pissed. I went off on my typical tangent about her being grounded for life. However, what you didn’t realize, was that the whole time you had been gone tonight, I had been thinking…alot…and alot of what you had said to me all week, and particularly this evening…well you are right. No matter how strict or firm I get, Angelica will still make her own choices and own mistakes. I guess we need to definitely keep that door open for her to come to us. We will never have a chance to offer any advice if we don’t.”

Tina smiled at Bette. She has watched her come a long way over the years, and tonight no less. “I’m proud of you babe. You are trying, and I know it isn’t easy,” Tina said as she took Bette’s hand in hers. “I am sure that Angie appreciates it too.”

“I hope so. I think she figured I was going to go in there and take away some privileges, or lay the law down. She is hurting Tee…even if she has disobeyed the rules, she is embarrassed, and I explained that with the holiday break, that the kids in school are not going to be remembering this dance - certainly not like if she were returning to school tomorrow.”

“That’s right. Did that help?” Tina asked.

“I think so, by the time I left, she wasn’t crying anymore. She asked why I wasn’t more upset,” Bette asked, chuckling slightly as she did.

Tina leaned down and hugged Bette around her waist as she lay her head against her.

“Wow, was that a request?” Tina added, chuckling along with Bette.

“Don’t know,” Bette said as she played with Tina’s hair.

“Mmmm…you smell so good,” Tina said as her hand rubbed Bette’s bare leg. “Did you moisturize? You’re so soft”

“I did,” Bette said, as she felt her body form goosebumps on the skin from Tina’s hand which was beginning its ascent up her leg under the edge of the bathrobe.

Tina closed her eyes as she felt her wife’s soft, warm skin. She couldn’t help but feel her own center tighten with need as she began to want more of Bette. Bette leaned down and whispered into Tina’s ear. “How about we go to bed?”

Tina looked up with strong desire in her eyes, that revealed how much passion and need was there for her lover. She needed her wife to make love to her in the slowest of ways…with her hands…her fingers…her mouth. She dragged her nails down Bette’s inner thigh, from under the bathrobe down to her calf. Bette shuddered at her wife’s touch, for it could be so very intense and sensual…


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you know... always love reading those comments! Enjoy ~ Chicki

**Chapter 9**  
  
Bette and Tina started past Angelica’s door, but not before peeking in to find that she had already fallen asleep.

Tina whispered, “Maybe we should cover her up.”

“She will be fine, let her sleep.” Bette suggested.

They closed the door and proceeded on to their bedroom, where desires needed to be taken care of. As they went into the bedroom, Bette dropped her robe upon closing and locking the door. She turned to find Tina standing there in her bra and jeans. Tina slid her hands along Bette’s face as she pulled her to her, bringing her mouth to Bette’s with a fire burning inside. Bette kissed Tina back, her tongue tracing the edge of her lips before probing them to enter. Tina didn’t hesitate one bit to grant permission. As their tongues merged and swept across the other inside their mouths, she reached behind Tina and unhooked her bra. It fell to the floor quite easily as she then moved her hands to the button on her jeans, never losing that intimate connection with her mouth. She fumbled with it at first, but then easily unbuttoned it and slid the zipper down. As she did, her nail brushed against Tina’s thong and pubic bone, causing Tina to shudder with her need to have her wife touching more of her. Bette had just started nibbling on Tina’s earlobe, when Tina vocalized her desire.

“Mmm….God we have to get these clothes off,” Tina pleaded as Bette began to lick her neck. She had learned her wife’s body so well, and knew that once she hit that tender spot under her ear on her neck, and rolled her tongue along that area, she would be having Tina beg more and more. As she hit the spot, Tina’s hands went through Bette’s hair wildly as she moaned. Mmm…God Bette, you have to make…love…to me…now,” Tina said, breathlessly. “Pl…ple…please.”

Tina could feel her legs weaken as Bette’s mouth ravished her neck. She stepped out of her jeans and slipped her thong down her legs, the legs that felt like they were going to buckle beneath her. She grabbed onto Bette’s shoulders just as Bette guided her back towards the bed and slowly onto the top of it. Tina lay there a moment, feeling a bit exposed and vulnerable, hoping it wouldn’t take long before Bette was in there too, finishing what she started. Bette turned towards the drawer by the nightstand and lit a trio of candles by the bed. She blew the match out as Tina watched in earnest for her to join her.

“Baby…..I need you in this bed with me,” Tina said as she dipped her finger into her mouth and began to lightly touch her nipple which had become hard and raised. “Hurry,” Tina pleaded.

Bette slid onto the bed and up alongside Tina. She brought her lips to Tina’s shoulder and kissed her lightly. Tina felt Bette’s warm breath tease her skin as she kissed up along her collarbone to her neck, then felt Bette’s body move to straddle one of her legs. She felt her center tighten as Bette pushed her knee up between Tina’s inner thighs, separating them. She gently pressed her knee against Tina’s center feeling how wet she had already become, which made Bette smile as she pleased her wife. She rubbed her knee up and down, causing a light bit of friction, bringing her wife’s already throbbing clit to life even more. Tina moaned as Bette’s leg continued to tease her sensitive clit while her mouth found her hard nipple. She rolled her tongue around Tina’s areola slowly, while Tina slid her hands through Bette’s hair and pulled her head in more, wanting her wife to be a bit more wild in her lovemaking. She wanted to feel that energy…that drive...that desire to feel she was her feast.

“Oh … baaaby…don’t stop,” Tina pleaded as Bette sucked on her nipple, biting it gently while her mouth sucked hard.

Bette had a knack of being quite ambidextrous in her techniques. It amazed Tina at times how she was able to isolate different repetitions…motions…the pace…just all of it. She had this ability to create multiple sensations all at once. Tonight, was no different. Tina spread her legs more hoping to entice Bette to take matters elsewhere. Not that she didn’t approve of the wonderful feelings her mouth was creating on her nipple, but she wanted that same feeling to ease the ache between her legs. She gently pushed Bette’s head down, hoping she would submit to her request. Instead, Bette slid her tongue under Tina’s breast and started to suck as she dragged her finger nails down Tina’s stomach, creating goosebumps all the way down to her center. She rested her hand on Tina’s pubic bone.

“Baby…pl...please…go south,” Tina begged as she felt her center getting more tight wet.

Bette slid her tongue down Tina’s stomach. She loved when she raised so much need in her wife, and wanted nothing more but to fulfill that need. She slid her body down further and allowed her mouth to find another tender and sensual spot that Tina had always had…her groin. She rolled her tongue around her groin in circles, then sucked at the skin, causing Tina to raise her hips and squirm from the intense sensation that Bette was causing. It was a struggle between a tickle and tingle...what an incredible feeling. Bette slid down further and positioned herself between Tina’s spread legs. She wrapped her arms under Tina’s legs and slid her hands under her ass. She would have a good hold of her, as Tina had a way of moving quite a bit while Bette made love to her with her mouth. Tina laid back against the pillow with her eyes closed as Bette breathed on her center…her center moist…wet…her cum already seeping out of her. Bette used the tip of her tongue to lightly touch Tina’s clit. She poked at it lightly and rolled it in very small circles. It was enough to send Tina’s upper back against the mattress as she attempted to raise her hips into Bette’s face.

Bette’s hold had maintained control of Tina’s hips while her tongue drove deep inside her and began to penetrate as much of her wife as possible. She moved her tongue in and out with a rhythm as she felt Tina’s warm cum surround her mouth. She was deep inside her, feeling her, probing her, loving her. Tina gripped the back of the headboard with one hand as Bette continued to make love to her in the worse way. She pulled Tina’s hips into her as she drove her face deeper. Bette’s head was moving in an insistent manner as she felt Tina tighten inside. She released one hand from under Tina’s leg, and began to lightly rub her clit. As she did, Tina’s moans began to get more and more intense. She tried hard to keep as quiet as possible considering how aroused and close she was to climaxing.

“Do…don’t…sto..stop” Tina just about pleaded through her breathless moans.

Bette felt Tina’s clit swell at the very moment her insides tightened, indicating she had just reached climax. Tina groaned deep and long as she rode her orgasm out, as her clit immediately went sensitive. Bette brought her mouth to Tina’s clit, which she knew would be sensitive and simply pressed her tongue against it flat moving it ever so slightly to cause continuous pleasure, but not too much where the sensitivity took over. She spent a few minutes in this one area, keeping just the right rhythm as Tina laid back enjoying what her wife was doing to her. If there was one thing they shared over their years together, a sizzling sex life was at the top.

Bette rolled her tongue up and down Tina’s clit, then curled her tongue so that she would be wrapping it around Tina’s entire clit, like it was inside a straw. Bette began to suck lightly as she slid two fingers inside her extremely lubricated wife. Tina moaned as the sensations began to grow once again. She couldn’t believe that she could be cumming again so quickly, but sure enough, she felt her body start to respond fast as Bette slid her fingers in and out of her, creating a fast rhythm, then turning her fingers in such a way, that she was able to find Tina’s spot…as she did, she matched her movement with her tongue and in no time, Tina’s hand gripped the bedspread as she climaxed yet again…this time, moaning a little louder than before. Her hips bucked into Bette’s face as she rode her second climax out. She felt her body begin to shake as Bette licked her from the inside out, making sure she tasted every bit of her wife…that all too familiar taste that she sometimes could swear she tasted while at work, yearning for her wife. There were many times Bette and Tina would meet up during lunch for a highly passionate lunch break. Those moments had not completely been lost, for at different moments, they relied on those spontaneous rendezvous’ when the need was strong and unavoidable during the day, not to mention those times when Angelica was home and had moments of insomnia where having some “private time” was not possible.

“OOooohhhhh” Tina groaned as her body overcame that last orgasm. Bette’s body went a bit limp as she allowed her face to rest on the inside of Tina’s thigh. She loved not only the taste of her wife, but also her scent. She lay there, gaining a bit of her own composure, for lack of appropriate breathing while focusing strictly on pleasing Tina caused her to be a bit lightheaded. Tina reached down with her eyes closed and rested her hand on Bette’s head. A simple gesture, indicating how very satisfied she was, and a job well done by her lover.

Both women lay there as the sounds of their heavy breaths took over the room. Tina began to move her fingers through Bette’s hair.

“That was un-fucking believable. Jesus baby…I missed you,” Tina said as she started to regain much of her composure.

Bette looked up from Tina’s thigh and smiled.

“It wasn’t that long T. Then again, any time away from you is long enough,” Bette added.

Tina smiled down at her. “I love you,” she said as she continued to play with Bette’s hair, feeling so very satisfied.

“I love you too T,” Bette said as she started to slide her body up aside of Tina’s.

Bette laid her head against Tina’s chest, feeling it rise and fall. She drew on her stomach as she lay there. “What are we going to do about Angie?” Bette asked, her mind obviously not too far from her daughter.

Tina rubbed Bette’s back as she looked up at the ceiling. The flames from the candles were dancing off there as well as the walls.

“I’m not sure, but she has to know what she did was not acceptable,” Tina said firmly.

“I know. We are giving her that cell phone. Perhaps we can tell her she is grounded and won’t be able to use it for a week,” Bette suggested.

“That’s a start,” Tina said, trying to think of other means of punishment.

“A start? Don’t you think that is going to kill her? I mean think about it T, she will open her gift and be all excited about finally getting that phone, and then not be able to use it. That’s pretty harsh if you ask me,” Bette said.

“Bette, don’t go all soft on me,” Tina demanded. “I mean, she was wrong on many levels, and she needs to learn.”

“I know T. She better never pull this again that’s for sure.”

“Well I think the only way we can try to be sure of that, is to do our best to ensure a punishment which will make her remember what she did wrong. I am sure the phone is going to be a huge deal for her…problem is, is that she doesn’t know we got it for her, and tomorrow we are supposed to give tell her what her punishment is. She won’t be opening her gift until Monday morning. How are we going to tell her without really telling her about the gift?” Tina asked.

“We will just tell her that there is a gift we believe she has wanted, but that once she opens it, she will not be allowed to use it for a week,” Bette suggested.

“Okay. I guess that works,” Tina said in agreement.

“I hate this part of parenting,” Bette admitted as she thought about how hard it was to have to be firm and stern.

“I know honey…I know,” Tina said as they both fell into a silence as they thought about having to journey down this parental road.

Both women lay in this quiet moment, with Tina cherishing the peace and calm that she was feeling following two back to back orgasms, and Bette feeling quite content that she once again satisfied her wife. It wasn’t long before Tina decided it was time that Bette feel the full comfort of feeling that some level of contentment. She brought her hand to Bette’s chin, which had still been resting on her chest. She slowly lifted it up to look at her. As Bette looked up into Tina eyes, she watched as Tina bit the bottom of her own lip and slowly released it. Bette could feel herself getting turned on already, not to mention, she had already gotten quite aroused at listening to Tina’s moans when she got her there. Tina leaned in and brushed her lips across Bette’s, taking her time in getting Bette right where she wanted her…


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Peeps! Thanks so much for your comments on this story and others. It always is so nice when a reader shares their thoughts. Thank you again. Hope you like this next one! ~ Chicki

Chapter 10

It wasn’t long before Tina slid on top of Bette’s body and began to kiss her with a fury. In a very short time, both women were completely locked at the mouth. Their full, soft lips were gliding and consuming one another with a force like no other. Bette was turned on enough to want to completely devour and be devoured. Their heads seemed to be in their own groove, twisting back and forth slipping luscious lip over luscious lip, with their tongues darting in and out of their mouths every few seconds. One, then the other, inserted her tongue deep in the mouth of her lover, and as she withdrew it, the other sucked it briefly as if reluctant to let it go. After trading off several of these tongue shows, Tina stuck her tongue way out and Bette wrapped her lips firmly around it. This time Tina plunged her tongue through Bette’s tight lips. They could feel one another’s passion burning and burning. With nipple to nipple, their bodies rubbed together as sweat began to easily form. The enthusiasm of their kissing caused their breasts to interact in a way that entertained and tantalized the other. Their rigid nipples traced the other until they were pressed firmly together. They were not stopping the activity their tongues were engaged in by no means. At various times, they opened their mouths wide and licked each other’s tongues all over the top and bottom. The intensity and passion of this French kissing was causing Bette to get wet real fast.

Tina slowly made her way down Bette’s body, dragging her tongue down her neck, along her collar bone and pausing just above her nipple. She brushed her mouth across Bette’s hard nipple as she brought her mouth to Bette’s cleavage. Her hands reached down and slid along Bette’s leg, up to her thigh and under her ass where she cupped one of Bette’s cheeks in her hand and started to massage her firm buttock. Her tongue ravished Bette’s chest as she slid her tongue around, covering every part of her skin with her warm and moist mouth. She gently bit on Bette’s nipple causing her to arch her head back against the pillow. Tina slowly made her way to Bette’s earlobe and nibbled it gently…gently tugging…licking…flickering the lobe, while soft moans had begun to escape the confines of Bette’s mouth. The burn was beginning to spread…the need in her center rising, throbbing and the smell of their sex permeating through the fibers of the sheets…the air…the burn beginning to ignite more and more as Tina was increasing all of Bette’s senses with her mouth and hands.

“Mmm….Teeee…lick me…please,” Bette pleaded as her nails dug into Tina’s back. She wrapped her leg around the back of Tina’s, as Tina began to massage Bette’s breast, gently pinching her erect nipple. Tina brought her lips back to Bette’s, and with very little tenderness as this passion had begun to escalate further, she began thrusting her tongue in and out of Bette’s mouth, trying hard to slip it all around, tantalizing Bette’s tongue as she too slipped it in circles around Tina’s…their tongues began waging a vicious but most pleasurable battle inside the other’s mouth…both women now quite heavily involved…breathing hard…their sexual desire building…escalating.

Tina slid her tongue back to Bette’s ear, knowing quite well that it drove her even crazier when she focused her mouth on that sensual and arousing spot. She also knew that Bette needed her to go south, but she wasn’t ready to go down on her yet, for when she did, she wanted her wife to be so wet that she practically drowned in her sex. She toyed right under Bette’s ear…sucking hard and leaving a mark of her love.

“Ohhh…Tee,” Bette cried out.

Tina brought her mouth to Bette’s ear and allowed her hot breaths to tease Bette as she whispered. ”wh…wh…what do you…want baby?”

“Mmmm...I want….yo…your….to…tongue…mmmmm.” Bette could hardly speak, for the mind blowing need for sexual release had taken over her ability to form a complete sentence.

“wh..where…do you…(licking)…want my tongue…(licking)…where?” Tina asked playfully.

Bette pushed her head back hard into the pillow as Tina continued to suck and lick her neck. “Ohhhh….god...baby…Mmm...you….you know in…Mmm,” Bette struggled to speak through her sexual need.

“Where…(sucking)…where exactly?” Tina asked as she didn’t pause at all in providing continuous pleasure to her wife.

Bette wasn’t quite sure she had the ability to even reply, as Tina began to slowly take control of her. She struggled hard to get a final demand out to her wife. “I…in…INSIDE…Ohhh…ME!” Bette demanded as her body began to intensify under Tina’s assault.

Tina slid her tongue back down to Bette’s nipple and again, provided an enormous amount of stimulation. Bette couldn’t take it anymore, as she felt her body tightening more. She needed Tina to take her completely.

“Jesus Tina…come on…go….go south…I…I need you,” Bette pleaded. Tina paused and looked down at Bette…seeing that she had now likely gotten her wife to the place she had wanted…all lubed up and ready for her, she slid her finger down her abdomen, through her wet landing strip until she slowly separated her lips. She slid her fingers over Bette’s swollen and aroused clit where she started a gentle rhythm Ohhhhhh….don’t….stop….god….th…that…feels…sooooo good,” Bette pleaded for Tina to maintain that rhythm as she could feel her center begin to tighten more and more. Tina started to rub Bette’s clit a bit more firmly as she appeared closer to going over the edge

“Fuck...I….I…am…gonna….cum.”

Tina had not taken her eyes off Bette’s face, as she wanted more than ever to watch her expression as she brought her to orgasm. She moved her fingers down and hastily drove them deep into Bette’s core, feeling her walls grasp her fingers. She kept thrusting them deep as her thumb continued to powerfully rub her clit.

”Oh…fuck…th..tha…that…feels…. soooo gooodd…oh god…b…baby…I…your…tongue…pl..please”

Tina had wanted to fully watch Bette cum so bad, but she knew how Bette goes wild when she has her tongue inside her. She unselfishly put her own desire to watch aside, and quickly slid down her body, removing her fingers and replacing them quickly with her tongue. She probed deep inside of Bette as the brunette spread her legs more, welcoming Tina in. She reached down, sliding her hands through the top of Tina’s hair, trying hard to pull her into her deeper. Tina pushed her tongue deeper inside Bette as Bette’s arousal moistened Tina’s lips and face. Tina rotated her tongue rapidly inside…curling…coiling…looping…capabilities that Bette had come to thoroughly enjoy.

“aahh,go..goddddd…..b-baby…uhhhh…uhhhhh…”

Bette’s hips had begun thrusting into Tina’s face as the small surges of pleasure powerfully began making their way through her body. Tina brought her tongue up to Bette’s clit, at the same time reinserting her fingers back inside her; drenched by Bette’s wetness, she felt her internal contractions building and building as she continued thrusting her fingers deeper and with a greater pace as she sucked hard on Bette’s clit. As Bette arched her back matching Tina’s rhythm, she started to lose her own senses, knowing that within seconds she would climax…uhh….uhhh…uhh…yeeesss…..ohhh… ohhhhhhhhh….. Bette held Tina’s head as she came hard….her arousal exploded, encasing Tina’s fingers which remained inside Bette. Tina extended her tongue in an effort to go deeper and taste more of Bette. Bette eased back to enjoy the aftershocks of that powerful orgasm, as well as enjoying the sensation Tina was continuing to make as her tongue licked every part of her center…cleaning her…a ritual that both enjoyed so much after bringing their partner to orgasm orally. Tina slowly slid up Bette’s body, kissing her lightly as she went, until she was back to her lips where she gently kissed her. She kept her fingers inside Bette. It was another ritual of theirs…that desire to keep that connection as the internal walls begin to untighten and relax again. Bette had just been getting her breath back when she felt Tina’s fingers begin to slowly move again inside her….this time, she felt it strong….

“Ohhh ….Tee…noooo” Bette started to plead for Tina to not try to bring her there again so soon after having just made love, for she was so sensitive. However, at the same time, she couldn’t resist. Tina found her G spot, a spot which was etched in her memory. She curled her fingers, as she began building a high intensity. As she moved her fingers in a steady rhythm, Bette’s body began to immediately build up with pleasure…

”oh god…Teeeeeee……I……I…ca-can’t…..I….ooohh fuck… “ 

Tina started sucking hard on Bette’s swollen and hard nipple. At the same time, Tina had already gotten beyond feeling wet and aroused again with each moan expressed by Bette as she brought her to her second climax. Without realizing it, Tina started to emit her own moans from her body in response to Bette’s climaxing moans….

“Ohhh….ohhh….ba..bab..baby…..yesssssssss…..oh fuck...don’t….don’t…sto..stop!” 

Bette’s body began thrashing on the bed as mammoth waves of pleasure flooded her …..the intensity of the G spot orgasm was so powerful that her body had shook…trembling as she peaked. She tried hard to self monitor her screams as shear delight and pleasure took over her body, for she didn’t want to wake Angelica…

“Ohhh Tee….I…I..gon….Fuuuuuuck!!!” Bette exhaled a long expressive moan and words to match which provided Tina with all the feedback she needed to comprehend it was a job well done.

After having orgasmed real hard, Bette’s body laid still against the pillow as Tina kept her fingers inside. She laid half on Bette’s body, her head resting just to the side of her chest. Tina was feeling very content. She had once again provided her wife the release she so needed, while showering her with the depth of her love. While she lay against Bette, she began to slow her breaths, for she too had gotten so worked up towards the end, having expressed strong moans of passion several times herself through the determination and arousing lovemaking experience…she was spent. Bette lay there, her eyes closed. She seemed so far away in such a peaceful place. 

“th…th…that…” Bette gave up trying to converse at this point.

Bette couldn’t talk. Tina was still laying aside of Bette, with her fingers still insider her wife. Bette’s leg draped over Tina’s, completely exhausted, for it had been a long and draining day.

Tina was still breathing rather heavy. “th..that…oh my god…it was...amazing.”

Within a few minutes, Bette’s breathing slowed down greatly. She turned her head towards Tina who had just slipped her fingers out of her center and licked each finger clean.

“You were great that…was…just mind blowing.”

Tina smiled as she started to draw on Bette’s abdomen. “Thank you, it’s good to know I still have it huh?” Tina said kidding her wife.

“Oh baby, you still have it, and I trust you will never ever lose it,” Bette said as she brought her hand to Tina’s head, caressing her hair.

“Awww…thank you baby,” Tina said.

Both women lay there on the bed having experienced some wonderful intimacy. They spoke briefly about Angelica and what forms of punishment would be most appropriate. But tonight, there seemed to be a passion in the air. Tina remained horny, and as a result, made a request of her wife. She leaned over in bed and whispered in Bette’s ear, causing a smile to form on her face.

“If you want to,” Bette said, a bit enthused by what Tina had in mind.

“Oh baby I want to…we haven’t done that in a while,” Tina immediately responded back.

With her eyes locked with Bette’s, Tina crawled down one end of the bed so they were in opposite directions. She spread her legs, as did Bette and scooted in close. Both of them reached down between their legs where they parted themselves even more so their wet clits were exposed. In no time at all, they began scissoring their crotches together, clit to clit. It didn’t seem to take too long for their clits to swell and make even more contact and become quite sensitive to the other. Both women laid back as they began to roll their hips in a motion that allowed their centers to slip and slide over the other. Their clits had become so swollen, that they were easily protruding, their wetness allowed for some easy gliding, riding and grinding together. After several minutes of rubbing and expressing some deep, enormous groans of pleasure, they took hold of one another’s hands and gripped onto the other more tightly, allowing themselves to thrust their hips even more, rubbing their inflamed clits together. Both women kept in sync with not only their own sensations, but pacing and timing themselves with that of the other so they could cum together. As they continued to bring themselves closer and harder together, their breathing and moans indicated the impending orgasm, while their lips wiped back and forth, their clits continued to be stimulated in this erotic massage that included no fingers, no mouths. Finally, their bodies spasmed several times as they climaxed together. Both women allowed their bodies to go limp, breathing quite hard at this joint effort, but having felt so intimately close at the same time. Tina and Bette shared in scissoring many times, but as life took over, it had become less and less. This was an intimate act that always allowed them to feel most intimate at times. 

As the evening grew, both women lay in the quiet of the night. Tina was spooning Bette. Her armed draped over her side, her hand resting on her abdomen. She breathed into the soft skin of Bette’s back. Her breaths were slow and filled with contentment and peace. Both women had fallen into a deep sleep, allowing their body, mind and soul to connect with one another through a most beautiful night of passion and love that they had shared once again.

****************  
NEXT MORNING

Bette and Tina had woken early and had made their way downstairs. It was strange that they had to put their pajama’s on when they woke up, for they had slept nude all night. Yet, it was time to go downstairs and it was only now they were getting dressed so they could make breakfast.

“T…I can make my special omelet if you want?” Bette asked as Tina started to jot down a few notes about what they had on the agenda for the day, for Christmas Eve was only a day away.

“Ummm…yeah..sure babe,” Tina responded, a bit distracted by her list.

“I’ll have a cheese omelet,” Angelica piped up as she made her way into the kitchen.

“Good morning sweetie,” Bette said as Angelica hugged her around the waist. 

It amazed Bette how Angie could go from a 10 year old little girl to a 10 year old going on 20, and then back to her little affectionate girl again in such a short time.

“Morning.” 

“How did you sleep?”

“Okay…I guess,” Angelica said. 

Bette started to crack a few eggs in a glass bowl to prepare breakfast for the family as Angelica watched on.

“I heard you last night.” 

Bette held onto the eggshells as the egg dripped into the glass bowl. She turned to look at Angie who had pulled up one of the stools to watch her mom cook. Tina looked over from the kitchen table. Both women knew quite well what they had been doing the night before.

“What do you mean…..you…heard us?” Bette asked nervously. The thought her daughter may have heard their intimate moment the night before had her immediately frazzled.

“What do you mean? Just what I said Mom…I heard you last night…in bed with Momma T.” 

Bette’s felt her face flush. She swallowed and placed the eggshell in the garbage as she turned and looked over at Tina.

“Um…well…” Bette stumbled, she didn’t know what to say.

“It’s no big deal, I went right back to sleep,” Angelica offered as a consolation.

Little did Bette or Tina know, Angelica was in fact referring to Bette and Tina checking on her before they went to bed, and the closing of her door awakening her, NOT about their sexual interlude.

“No big deal…well…um…you are right I guess…I mean…it’s what adults do to want to show their love,” Bette said as she became more and more uncomfortable.

“I know. Sara’s Mom does it all the time, but she does it alone more than with her Sara’s Dad,” Angelica offered.

“What?!!!” Bette said as she turned from the stove. “That is way too much information that any child she be hearing about Angelica. Who told you that?”

“Too much information? Why? You guys do it all the time. Why is it okay for you to do it but not for Sara’s Mom?” Angelica quipped back.

At this point Tina decided she would chime in.

“Ange…come here honey”

Angelica looked over at Tina, she hadn’t even said good morning to her yet. She was under the impression Tina was still quite angry with her and therefore she avoided any interaction possible. She went over to the table and pulled out a chair shaking her head over at Bette.

“I don’t get what the big deal is,” Angelica stated as she rested her chin on her hands.

“Ange, what exactly did you hear last night honey?” Tina asked. 

“I heard you and Momma B. I just told her,” Angelica said.

“I know, but you said you heard us…you heard us what?” Tina asked.

Bette closed her eyes for a moment, waiting for the admission to flow from Angelica’s lips. The pan on the stove had already gotten too hot without any food in it except for the butter, but definitely not as hot as Bette was feeling at that very moment.

“I heard you both check on me before you went to bed. I had just fallen asleep not too long before and I heard the door creak and then close. I don’t know what the big deal is! Sarah’s Dad doesn’t usually go to bed when her Mom does, so she does that alone most of the time,” Angelica explained.

Tina smiled as she took hold of Angelica’s hand.

“There is absolutely no big deal about that honey,” Tina reassured Angie.

Tina and Angie both looked over at Bette who had closed her eyes and was in the midst of exhaling a rather enormous sigh of relief as the smoke alarm started to sound from the burnt butter that Bette left solo in the frying pan…


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Peeps! Well it is snowing a little bit in the Northeast of the U.S., not sure what it is doing there, but this certainly inspires posting a chapter of this story. Enjoy ! ~ Chicki

CHAPTER 11

************************  
LATER THAT MORNING

Bette had just come back into the house having washed both her car and Tina’s. Tina was coming down the stairs following her shower and dressing for the day.

“Hey…where have you been?” She asked Bette.

“I just finished washing our cars,” Bette said.

“Are we going to speak with Angie now?” Tina asked.

“Sure, let me just wash my hands. I’m betting she isn’t going to be so happy about it,” Bette said as she walked into the kitchen with Tina not too far behind.

“I know, but we have to be firm about this Bette…no wavering….if we bend now we lose credibility.” 

“I know T.”

Bette washed her hands at the kitchen sink and had grabbed some paper towel to dry them when Angelica came into the house from outside.

“Okay…I think that was worth about $5.00 of work don’t you agree Mom?” Angelica asked with her hand out in front of Bette.

“Um…normally, perhaps it would be part of your allowance…yes,” Bette said looking over at Tina.

“Normally? What does that mean?” Angelica asked, looking back and forth from Bette to Tina, hoping to obtain a quick response.

“Ange, let’s go sit in the living room. Momma B and I want to talk to you about last night and what we decided about your punishment,” Tina said.

Tina placed her hand on Angelica’s back as they all walked into the living room. Bette sat on the recliner as Tina sat on the couch with Angelica. Tina started the conversation.

“You know that Momma B and I are not happy with what happened last night. We had a lot of reservation about allowing you to even go to this dance. However, we didn’t want you to also miss out on certain things as you go through school, and therefore we allowed you to go. I think you know, Momma B had a real hard time with Timmy being a couple of years older. I had been a little less stressed about that…that was, until I went to get you at the dance. I don’t feel that any girl at ten years of age should be kissing a boy like that. It obviously was not a peck on the cheek, but a kiss which warranted the chaperone’s to re-emphasize the rules of the dance. Not only were you one that had to be singled out for kissing, but you then went ahead and disregarded their authority and broke the rules again.”

Angelica sat on the couch looking down at her hands which lay on her legs.

“We aren’t angry with you Ange, we are more disappointed than anything else. You are a wonderful girl who has been raised by two parents who love you very much, and who have shown you that respect is something very important to show those around you. We are disappointed that you failed to show that to the adults in charge of the dance,” Bette added.

Angelica could feel the disappointment from her Mom’s. They didn’t want her to feel to beat up over the whole thing, but they surely wanted her to recognize their disappointment and reflect on her decisions so that it would not be repeated in the future.

“In the car you mentioned you were going steady with Timmy.” Angelica glanced over at Bette as Tina spoke. “Don’t worry, Momma B knows exactly what occurred. Anyway, we both feel that you are much too young to be dating anyone, let alone going steady.”

“What?!” Angelica exclaimed.

“Angie….please do not interrupt,” Tina said firmly. “We do not care what the other kids are doing. You are our daughter, and these are our rules. Let me also remind you, that if you choose to sneak around at school and keep up with this “dating” like you currently are doing, then the consequences will be severe. Please do not put Momma B and I in a position to have to administer such a punishment. We only want what is best for you. I know you can’t possibly understand our reasons why right now, but I hope one day you will. We are not saying you cannot talk to Timmy. We are not saying you cannot be friends with Timmy. What we are saying, is that right now at this young age of ten, we do not condone, nor will we permit any future romantic relationship.”

Angelica sat in silence as tears began to stream down her face. Bette’s first reaction was to go to her and hug her. She was a true softy, in as much as she could be explosive and unapproachable when it came to more sensitive subjects surrounding her daughter, she was a marshmallow and what hurt Angelica, hurt her. She could feel her own eyes start to fill up a tiny bit as she regained control of her emotions.

“Honey…Momma T and I understand that things are happening much too fast in school’s today. The things you are dealing with, we hadn’t really dealt with until Junior High. We cannot stop what is occurring even if we don’t agree with it. However, we can try our best to continue to raise you in a way which we feel will benefit you the most in the long run. Please try to understand” Bette offered as she watched her daughter wipe some tears from her cheeks.

Tina leaned in and put her arm around Angelica.

“Shhhh…I know you are unhappy about this, and I am sorry that you have to feel so much sadness in order for us to feel we are doing the right thing,” Tina said in consolation.

“You both don’t understand,” Angelica said quietly, beneath her tears.

“We do honey, more than you know…and I know you don’t see it now, but one day I think, I hope, that you will,” Bette said as she repositioned herself so she was leaning more towards the couch where Tina and Angelica were sitting.

“Momma B and I decided that as your punishment, you would lose one week of chore money, as well as no phone for a week, and no going over your friends house for a week either. There is a present for Christmas that you won’t be able to make use of for a week as well,” Tina added.

“That’s not fair! This is school break week coming up and I won’t be able to go over Sarah’s?” Angelica retorted back, quite upset that of all weeks, the punishment would go into place on that one.

“Angie, please do not raise your voice like that. Punishments do not get postponed. They do not fit conveniently when you think they should. That is why it is important, that when you decide to do things which you know are wrong, like disrespecting rules and the adults that are trying to enforce them, there are going to be consequences,” Tina remarked back.

Angelica looked over at Bette who was trying hard to keep the same firm expression as Tina was able to show to Angelica. She knew that she and Tina were doing the right thing, but it didn’t bother her any less to see just how upset Angie was.

“I’m not getting paid for all that work washing the car?” Angelica said, directing her question at Bette.

Bette shook her head. “I’m sorry Ange, no you are not.”

“I…I…” Angelica was close to saying the “H” word to her Mom’s as she folded her arms in opposition to their punishment.

“ANGIE, DO NOT finish that sentence” Tina warned.

Angie puckered up her mouth and sulked as angry tears now streamed down her face. “I don’t want to spend Christmas with either of you…you aren’t fair,” Angie said as she sat there being defiant and struggling to throw out anything that would be even remotely close to the words “I Hate You” which she was already warned she could not say.

“Before you begin to say something which is going to give you an even longer punishment, I suggest you get better control of that little temper of yours,” Tina suggested.

Angie broke out in more tears…

“You just don’t understand. Everyone is dating. Everyone is kissing. It isn’t a big deal. Why can’t you be like all the other kids parents!” Angie asked, pleading for an explanation.

Tina took a deep breath as Bette decided to provide an answer.

“Angie for one thing, you assume that the other kids parents know about everything that is going on in school, and that they approve of it. I am not so sure that the parents are honey. Momma T and I know what is going on in school, and because we know, we need to make decisions that in the long run are best for you. Let me make one thing clear here, you are NOT being punished, in the least, for sharing all that you did with Momma T and I about school and what all the kids are doing. You are being punished for your behavior at the dance. We do not want you to feel you cannot talk to us. That you were punished for sharing because you were not…okay honey?” 

Angelica didn’t answer Bette. 

“That’s right Ange,” Tina piped in. “We were very happy that you talked with us about those things. It helped us to try to understand even more what you are dealing with at school. But honey, look…look at me a minute please.” 

Angelica turned and looked at Tina.

“You know we love you right? I mean…anger aside, you know both Momma B and I love you so very much right?”

Angelica looked at her and then at Bette…..she then nodded in agreement.

“I would hope that you know that we would also never do a thing to intentionally hurt you, even though you are looking at this punishment as intentionally hurting you, one day you will understand that it was a reaction to an action. As you get older, you are going to see more and more of those things. Consequences for a particular action. We are always explaining those type of things to you. Like…for example one day you asked why we pay the mortgage each month. I explained that if we didn’t, the bank could come and take the house. We talked about the posted speed limits when we were driving after school one day, and I explained that when someone breaks the rules by going over the speed limit, that they can be fined by the police department. In life honey, you will find that there are rules and that if you break them, there is a punishment of some kind. Now if you can sit there and tell me that those children’s parents are aware of what is happening, and do nothing, or that rules are set and they just allow their children to break them without any punishment, then I question whether they honestly realize the impact of their inaction. But I won’t change my views, and I know I speak for Momma B when I say this, in order to have you ‘fit in’ when ‘fitting in’ may end up hurting you in the long run, is not something we will encourage.” Tina reached over to rub Angelica’s back as she finished speaking.

“Do you want to say anything?” Bette asked, hoping to move this conversation right along.

Angelica nodded her head no as she unfolded her arms and wiped away one last tear that had escaped her lid.

“Good…Momma T and I are going to go the mall. You can either go with us, or we can drop you off at Auntie Kit’s. Which would you rather do?” Bette asked.

“Auntie Kit’s,” Angelica said, not surprising Tina or Bette with that response at all.

“Okay, I’ll give her a call and tell her you want to hang out there for the day,” Bette said as she got up from the recliner and went to retrieve the portable phone in the kitchen.

Bette spoke with Kit as Tina and Angelica remained in the living room.

“Hey, it’s me,” Bette said as she walked from the kitchen towards the front door of the house.

“Hi baby girl. What’s up?” Kit answered a bit jolly.

“What are you so happy about?” Bette asked.

“It’s Christmas! My favorite holiday girl, you know that.” 

“Yeah….okay well listen, I told you that we might need you today to babysit….and since Angie got in a world of trouble last night, she has decided she would rather be with her aunt than her unfair and unreasonable mothers.” 

“Uh oh…the dance didn’t go so well I take it?” Kit asked.

Bette started to fill Kit in on all that occurred so that she had a background on everything in the event Angie decided to discuss it with her.

“Wow, and you handled this how well?” Kit asked in a skeptical manner.

“I actually did a rather nice job thank you very much,” Bette replied.

“Well that’s good. I’m glad to hear that. Would Tina’s version be the same?” Kit answered with a slight edge in her voice.

“Oh come on, I’m not a complete idiot when it comes to my daughter,” Bette answered in defense.

“I didn’t say you were Bette…I just…Ohhhhh baby girl I just know you too damn well, that’s all,” Kit said a bit more lighter.

“I did okay. I had done a lot of thinking when Tina had gone to get her, like I said, and in a way I am glad that I did do that because I was much more mentally and emotionally prepared for what she had ended up coming home to tell me,” Bette explained.

“That was very likely a good thing then.” 

“Yes, I think it was,” Bette said, trying to convey her confidence in how she handled things.

“What time will you be by tonight to pick her up?” Kit asked.

“I’m not sure, but probably by 8pm. We have to finish up some last minute shopping for Christmas Eve tomorrow, and then do some cooking.”

“If you want, she can stay over…that is if she would like to. We can come by tomorrow around 4pm to help set things up for tomorrow’s party,” Kit offered.

“You know that may not be such a bad idea. It would give Tina and I time to wrap her gifts. We have to swing by the CAC because I hid some things there.”

“Let me know. I will take her to dinner and maybe a movie….hell I’ll feel like I am on a date and I won’t even have to put out later,” Kit said laughing through her words.

“You so need to get a life. What about Aaron? I thought you two were still seeing one another?” 

“Aaron! I dumped his sorry ass. He was getting so fucking pathetic it wasn’t even funny. I am so tired of men sometimes. I can see why women connect so much better,” Kit said rather annoyed at her history with the men in her life.

“Um….sister, are you trying to tell me something? Because if you need to come out, you know you can with me,” Bette said, struggling not to laugh.

“Oh shut it you. Let me know about Ange.”

“Hold on, I’ll ask her now.” 

Bette took the phone and walked back into the living room where Angie was sitting on the sofa, and Tina was reshaping some branches on the Christmas tree.

“Hey Ange, Auntie Kit wants to know if you want to sleep over her house tonight,” Bette asked as Angie was playing with her hand held game.

“Why not Mr. Warden…I’m in this rotten jail for a week and can’t go anywhere else,” Angie mumbled as she tried to concentrate on her game while sulking.

Tina turned around from the tree. She had about enough of Angie’s wise remarks. “Listen young lady, you need to lose that attitude. I don’t know what has gotten into you lately, but I am not liking it one bit.” 

Bette turned back towards the kitchen with the phone. “Plan on her being at your place tonight okay?” Bette said as Kit started to react to Angie’s wise remark.

“OoOOO girl you have your hands full, you just wait till she starts getting her period. Damn…there is going to be a house FULL of hormonal women. Maybe men are looking better after all,” Kit remarked.

“Uh huh, well we will be there in about 45 minutes.”

“Okay…see you soon.”

Bette ended the call with Kit and returned to the living room where Tina was obviously very upset with Angelica. There appeared to have been a moment while Bette was on the phone that a minor sparring had begun between the two.

“If you continue to act like this you won’t go to Auntie Kit’s either!”

“I’m not doing anything Mom,” Angelica said in defense.

“You are being very disrespectful Angie. I don’t care how upset or angry you are, you do not act like you are. You want to keep trying to act older than what you are, yet you are acting like a baby when you do these things.”

“I am NOT a baby!” Angelica shot back, completely insulted that her Mom had compared her to such.

“I know you are not, but you need to realize that when you sulk, pout, strike out with that little temper you are not acting like a young girl,” Tina said a bit more softly.

“Can we try to call a truce here,” Bette said, a bit annoyed at the bantering back and forth between the two. 

Tina shot a look at Bette. 

“What? I just don’t want this to continue. Come on, the holidays are here and this is a time we need to be thinking of those we love and treating them with an even more higher degree of kindness - .not to mention that Santa is still watching,” Bette added.

Angelica rolled her eyes….she knew Santa didn’t exist, and Tina had asked her not to break Bette’s heart by sharing that. However, Angelica was so very angry at Tina that she spoke before thinking.

“There is no Santa! I know that. I’m not stupid” 

A silence took over the room…


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOVE your comments on each story! You make my day. Thanks so much. Hope you enjoy the next one. ~ Chicki

Chapter 12

Tina arched her brow and folded her arms. She was completely ticked off to think that Angelica had just said something in such a spiteful and harsh manner. Before she could speak, Bette spoke up, hoping to convince her that he was still coming to their home tomorrow night when she went to bed.

“What? Of course there’s a Santa. Who do you think is expected here tomorrow night huh? Who do you think leaves all those nice presents all the way from the North Pole?” Bette said, hoping to hold onto that one magical piece of Angie’s baby years where she believed, and believed strongly.

“Mom, I know you and Momma T leave them.”

Tina closed her eyes. She was so very upset that Angelica would have made such an admission out of malice. At the same time, she looked over at Bette and could see the pain as she realized that part of that Christmas holiday where your child is so awestruck and inspired at the mere thought of the man in the red suit coming to your home was now part of Angelica’s past. Bette struggled with what she should say in response, not knowing that Tina had already spoken to her about Santa, she wasn’t about to give up so soon.

“Well…I’m not so sure I want to take the chance at not believing, I mean…he may not leave any gifts if I were to think that,” Bette said, in a last ditch effort to restore even a slight bit of belief.

Tina couldn’t bear to watch Bette try at something she herself knew that she and Angie had already talked about and had come to terms with.

“Bette…stop. Angie, please go to your room and pack for Auntie Kit’s,” Tina said with quite an unhappy tone.

Angelica got up from the couch and looked at both her mom’s as she passed by. She quickly realized that perhaps that wasn’t the best thing to have said at that moment. She regretted it almost immediately after seeing how obviously stunned Bette was from her disclosure. She left the living room and began going to her room when Tina walked over to Bette and rubbed her back.  
“Baby, she knows…she knows there’s no Santa,” Tina said.

Bette looked down at the floor for a moment and then over at the Christmas tree as she stood there, staggered by the honest admission that Angelica no longer believed. Tina continued to slide her hand up and down Bette’s back hoping to offer as much consolation as possible. Often children never completely understand how much is taken away from the parent at that moment when that small piece of magic is lost.

“But how? We’ve been so careful not to use the same wrapping paper, to have Alice and the girls write the labels each year, to hide the gifts. Hell I had to make sure we had the letter in the ‘mail’ and sign her up for the letter from Santa each year. I don’t get it Tina we covered our ass, how? How does she know?”

Tina contorted her face as she felt Bette’s disappointment. “I know Christmas has been so very magical for you. I know you made the biggest deal you could out of Santa coming but she’s getting older now Bette, she’s heard too many things in school. It was bound to come soon. We’re lucky we were able to get this many years of her believing.”

“Why aren’t you upset? You don’t seem taken back at all,” Bette questioned.

Tina hesitated. She wasn’t sure just how to explain it, but knew she had to just share what Angelica had done with her. “The other day we’d been talking and it was after you’d mentioned something about Santa Claus. She told me privately that she didn’t believe in him, and that the kids at school pretty much knew as well he didn’t exist.”

“And you just let her say it? I mean…didn’t you try to change her mind?” Bette said in desperation.

“Oh Bette…come on baby, you know that wouldn’t be right. No matter what, if our daughter comes to us and says something that we know isn’t the truth, what kind of parents would we be to let that keep going and going? To sit there and outright lie to her wouldn’t benefit anyone, and certainly wouldn’t show our daughter that she could trust us,” Tina offered, trying hard to bring Bette to understand.

“I knew we should have sent her to a private school. She wouldn’t have had problems with boys, nor would she have had any issues with kids telling her there’s no Santa,” Bette replied in complete avoidance of what Tina had just said to her.

“You know that isn’t true. You can’t shield her from life Bette. It’s going to happen, and the last thing we need is to lie to her. It isn’t us, and it isn’t what we’re about in our parenting style.”

“Yeah, and being so honest has gotten us real far with her hasn’t it?”

“Come on…I know you’re upset, just take it easy okay? It’s Santa for god’s sake, it isn’t something life altering.”  
Bette arched her brow at Tina.

“Bette you know what I mean. You also know that the holiday is so very much more than about the man in the red suit. So now, now we put more emphasis on those other reasons,” Tina said gently as a tear escaped from the corner of Bette’s eye.

Bette stood there, still trying to absorb this revelation as Tina came around to the front of her and wrapped her arms around her. “Aww babe I know you have a hard time letting go of those baby years but we all went through it, and Angie deserves that ability to do the same. This is just one of the many things she has to go through herself, and we just need to be there offering honesty, support, and love.”

“I know…I just…I didn’t think it’d all be happening so fast,” Bette said into Tina’s hair as they hugged one another.

“Me too,” Tina confided as she also allowed herself a moment to realize that yes, in fact Angelica was now becoming a big girl right before their eyes.

In the car to Kit’s

Most of the trip to Kit’s was spent with Angelica sitting in the back with her headphones on listening to her music. Bette had driven a good part of the way to Kit’s reflecting upon Angie’s life, and trying very hard to focus on the variety of other aspects which hold so much meaning at this holiday time.

As they pulled up to Kit’s, Angelica opened the back door of the car and took her overnight bag out, carrying it to Kit’s front door. Tina stayed in the car and waved to Kit as she came to the door, while Bette followed behind Angelica.

“Hey. How is my sweet little niece?” Kit asked as Angelica continued to listen to the tunes on her radio while she smiled at her aunt as she walked past her into the house. “Okay…that good huh?”

“She’s been pretty quiet,” Bette said to Kit as she looked past her, watching Angelica slump down on the couch. “I don’t know. See if you can talk to her. I think there’s more going on because she just seems to be more upset than I’ve ever seen her. She isn’t opening up much to Tina except to spar off with her. God knows I haven’t done the best job laying the foundation that I’m approachable about some things.” Bette kept looking over at Angelica hoping to read her daughter’s body language, to get something from her, anything. She couldn’t read a thing. “Anyway, call me on my cell if something comes up huh?” Bette asked as she unfolded her arms.

“I will. Don’t worry…everything will be okay. It’s kids stuff, it’ll pass.”

“I hope so.” Bette walked back towards the car, hoping that Kit might be able to connect in some way with Angie that she and Tina couldn’t.  
“Everything okay?” Tina asked as Bette got back in the car.

“I guess. She’s gone in there and just plopped herself on the sofa.”

“Kit won’t let her just hang out, she’ll get her moving around doing something I’m sure,” Tina added.

“True. So where do you want to go to first?” Bette asked.

“How about we head to the Mall and pick up a gift certificate for Kit at the new Day Spa.” Tina asked.

“Does it come with a man for her?” Bette remarked callously.

“Hey, that wasn’t very nice,” Tina said pushing Bette’s arm as she reached to change the radio station.

“There’s so much Christmas shit on the radio,” Bette criticized.

“Bette, just because she doesn’t believe in Santa doesn’t mean the whole holiday is ruined. Now come on, let’s make the best of it…please,” Tina rebuked.

“I’m trying. I just feel like I lost a part of me.”

“I know you do, and I knew this was going to be hard on you at a time when you’re grabbing at anything to hold onto her childhood. It isn’t changing, and we can either sit back and get all pissed off about it, or we can look at the bright side and move forward in the best way we can.”

“I have a right to be pissed,” Bette snapped back.

“Stop…okay? Don’t take this out on me,” Tina said sharply.

“I’m not taking it out on you, but I’m pissed off. Her believing in Santa added so much value to the holiday, and now it just…it just fucking stinks, okay?” Bette said back even more bitter than before.

Tina had enough. It was bad enough she had to deal with Bette’s attitude at moments like this for one, but she too was dealing with the disappointment, as well as Angelica throwing daggers at her and sparring with her too. “You wonder where she gets that temper from? That pissed off attitude and why she sulks? I have to deal with two females throwing it at me,” Tina said in a rather off the cuff way as she folded her arms and resorted to looking at the window and not continuing her conversation.

Bette knew that Tina wasn’t only angry at that moment, but hurt. She avoided looking at her because she assumed that Tina was likely crying. She reached over with her hand and placed it on her leg.

“I don’t sulk.” Bette said softly.

Tina couldn’t help it, the way Bette had said it, and how that was the only thing she tried to defend caused her to just bust out laughing. She placed her hand on Bette’s and squeezed it tight.

At Kit’s

“So…I was thinking we could head over to McDonalds or Pizza Hut. What are you in the mood for?” Kit asked Angie as she sat on the couch quietly.

“I don’t know…whatever.”

“Well you need to pick girl, I don’t know what you want. You want to go get some Thai food then?” Kit said, hoping to get a better reaction.

“NO. I don’t like that weird stuff,” Angelica said.

“Okay, then if you don’t choose, I’m going to.”

“Fine…McDonalds.” Angelica said as she remained consistent in showing that attitude.

“God you’re just like your mother.”

“Which one?” Angelica said sarcastically.

“Momma B of course’” Kit offered.

“Great.”

“Hey, now that wasn’t very nice,” Kit said in a rather surprised tone.

“Well they don’t understand things Auntie Kit. They get on my back about everything. They want me to be like them.”

“Be like them? What do you mean honey?” Kit asked in a soft tone, hoping to illicit some more information from her.

“Like them…you know…together and stuff,” Angie said sheepishly, hoping her aunt would understand rather than have to be more detailed.

“Ahhh…you mean you think they want you to grow up to be “ike them…like with a girl.”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Why do you think that?” Kit asked.

“Because, they’re soooooo bent on me not kissing a boy now. Momma T said I can’t date Timmy, and it’s no secret what Momma B thinks.”

Kit grimaced a bit. She knew that neither Tina nor Bette were raising Angie to fit into a particular sexual orientation. “Honey, did they actually say that they wanted you to be with girls?” Kit asked gently.

Angelica hesitated. She knew that they never did. “No, but why wouldn’t they let me date Timmy? Everyone else is dating. Then I get punished for kissing him? What else would it be if it wasn’t that?” she asked.

“It isn’t that, I can assure you Angie. First of all Momma B’s very strict about boys and you getting older. She’s trying very hard to accept the fact that her little baby is now a little girl and soon to be a young lady. Momma B’s never handled change very well. You’re changing before her very eyes, and I don’t think she sees it until moments like you going to a dance with a boy. When something like that happens, it forces her to face those things she has a hard time with.”

“But that isn’t my fault. Everyone else is growing up too,” Angelica said in such a cute way that caused Kit to smile and put her arm around her.

“I know this and because you’re in school, you get a better look at how kids are acting. Your moms…they’re busy with work, and sure they check in with some of your friends parents and with teachers, but for the most part, they aren’t seeing things first hand like you. I mean…gosh I don’t have any young ones, and most of your mom’s friends don’t either. How would they really know exactly what’s happening in the life of a ten year old, right?”

Angelica thought about what Kit said. It was true that her mom’s didn’t have any friends with children. Aunt Alice, Aunt Shane, Aunt Dana…none of them had kids. They hadn’t really been exposed to what is happening on a more micro level in the schools. “Yeah, I guess,” Angelica admitted.

“So as a result of that, the only exposure they get is in little pieces here and there, and the dance I’m sure came out of nowhere. I mean, in my loveable sister’s head, I’m sure she’d rather be buying you toys to play with in the tub, than to be thinking about buying you shoes for the dance,” Kit said with a bit of humor.  
Angelica laughed at that remark, for she knew there was probably a lot more truth to that statement. “I know, she didn’t like the shoes Momma T picked out because they had a heel.”

Kit laughed, as did Angelica. “I think she’d have preferred you in those pink rabbit slippers she bought you…remember those? You made her drive all the way home when she forgot to pack them one night you stayed over here,” Kit said chuckling.

In little time, Kit and Angelica were laughing and both sharing quite a bit of Bette’s style, as well as Tina’s when it came to parenting. She was able to open up quite a bit to her aunt, and allow her aunt to point out many different reasons why it was only about her getting older, more than it was that she was picking boys over girls.

At the Mall  
Bette reached down to take the rest of the bags from Tina. “Here, let me get those.”

“Honey, I can carry something. I’m not pregnant,” Tina said giggling.

“What does that mean?” Bette asked curiously.

“Don’t you remember? Gosh when I told you I was pregnant, you wouldn’t let me do a damn thing. One day I thought you were actually going to follow me in the bathroom and brush my teeth for me,” Tina said as her giggles intensified.

“Oh come on T…that’s such an exaggeration,” Bette responded back.

“It is? Really? Okay then, do you care to have me remind you how you were so worried I was going to fall out of the bed, that you rearranged our bedroom so that ‘my side’ of the bed was up against the wall?”

“I was being cautious that’s all and what does that have to do with me carrying your bags?” Bette asked, hoping to change the subject off the furniture move.

“That’s right, you’re right baby, it doesn’t. So let’s move to the carrying of things. Remember when you had to take three days off from work because you insisted on carrying ‘all’ the groceries from the car to the house? You threw your back out and needed to see the chiropractor? All because you wouldn’t let me take a couple of light bags myself.”

“Hey, I threw my back out didn’t I? That should have told you something; that the bags were heavy.”

“Uh huh.” Tina said in a snarky manner.

Bette looked over at Tina as they walked through the store. She stopped and placed two bags on the floor, causing Tina to stop.  
“What are you doing?”

“I don’t want to throw my back out,” Bette said looking back winking at her wife.

Tina puckered up her mouth as Bette continued walking ahead of her. She reached down and picked up the two bags and scooted after her.

At dinner

“This was a great idea babe,” Tina said as she was twirling her linguine.

“I thought so. I wish we could have planned it better if we knew Angie was going to be gone for the night,” Bette said, looking at Tina as she leaned over and poured her some more wine.

Tina smiled as she brought the fork of linguine to her mouth. In a rather seductive and sultry voice, she offered her opinion. “Um…sometimes baby, the best things can happen when you don’t plan them.” Tina arched a brow at Bette as she slid the linguine off her fork with her teeth.

Bette smiled as she brought her glass of wine to her mouth. “You have something in mind Ms Kennard?” Bette asked playfully.

Tina slowly brought her index finger to the rim of her wine glass then leisurely traced the rim as she tilted her head to the side. “Perhaps, that’s if you’re up to another night of steamy, hot sex,” Tina said as she brought her wine glass to her mouth, sipping it while she stared at Bette.

Bette could feel her body responding to Tina’s sexy voice and her sensual body language. She slid the front part of her boot up the back of Tina’s leg under the table. “I’m up for anything you have in mind babe,” Bette said.

Tina smiled as she twirled more linguine onto her fork, while enjoying Bette’s playfulness under the table. A playfulness which intensified a bit when Bette reached under the table and squeezed Tina’s upper thigh.

“Honey!” Tina exclaimed as she put her fork down on her plate.

“What?” Bette said in such an innocent tone.

“I think desert comes ‘after’ dinner,” Tina said smiling as she reached under the table to hold Bette’s hand from proceeding any further.

“It doesn’t have to you know,” Bette said in a mischievous way.

Tina started to blush. They had sex one time in a restaurant when it was in this cozy corner and there weren’t too many people around. It had been one of the hottest moments she had experienced early on in her relationship with Bette. Since that time, however, they had never done it again. Tonight, they were in a similar situation where they were in an area which was significantly quiet and which if they chose…they could certainly entertain a sexual encounter in a public place.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... we ALL can use some cheer after learning who GenQ cast as Carrie right? So...all I want to say to Carrie is this: "Hey Carrie, get familiar with this chapter. This is Bette Porter and there is NO way in hell that you can match this baby. No way." Let's hope the GenQ Tina remembers what she is giving up and comes to her senses please. I'm a HUGE Tibetter. I LOVE and ADORE Laurel. But I have to say, the Original L Word Series Tina and the GenQ Tina just are far too different for me. We who adored the original series Tina look at the GenQ Tina like "who are you, what have you done with Tina?" Even if Bette had returned to "old habits" and Tina got tired and left, she STILL would NEVER EVER have NOT come to Kit's funeral. If not for Bette, she would have come to the funeral to support Angie. I even find it hard that she would leave Angie even for her career as that is not the Tina we got accustomed to - granted Angie was a tiny one vs. a teen, but still... Just too many inconsistencies. Last, I personally do not feel that Bette should have to win Tina back. At least not right now with how little we know. This Bette... she's a woos. The old Bette fierce. It is hard to see this Bette the way we have seen her, broken, and just SOOOO different from the Alpha Bette we knew. So this softer Bette in GenQ what did you do that made Tina leave you, and why should you have to be the one to win her back? Tina left her. If Tina wants to ever come back, she must earn it. Now I say this only because we were given more insight into Tina's actions. We don't know exactly what occurred with Bette that made things so unbearable that divorce was the only option. But to drop a bomb as to who was playing Carrie, the same day they release the Laurel podcast was truly shameful. Okay, rant over. ~ Chicki

Chapter 13

Bette had slid her chair even closer to Tina. The sexual tension between the women had grown to inconceivable heights. Tina’s eyes were glossed over with unadulterated desire. Was it the wine or was it the heat building in her body which desired to be touched and to touch? Whatever it was, she didn’t care for she had gotten too damn aroused now to try to identify the exact source of that spark. She leaned forward sliding her hand up and down Bette’s back as she brought her mouth close to Bette’s ear. “I don’t know if you realize just what kind of fire you started baby, but I don’t believe it is going to wait for me to spread these legs at home for you to take care of it.” 

Bette couldn’t begin to imagine just how enticing and arousing those words would be, until each and every warm breath hit her ear as they were being said. She felt tingles go down her neck through her body and gather at her center which had begun to tighten. She could feel the dampness begin to develop in her panties. She was glad she had been wearing jeans which would offer a more unyielding barrier than a thin pair of her slacks would have. Her sex would not so easily permeate the air, but the fire that she too started to feel down below was beginning to rise, and that might not be so easily hidden. She agreed…waiting to get home to get this blaze under control was not possible, for it could be an inferno by then.

Tina unbuttoned her khaki pants and lowered her zipper, looking around at some of the patrons that were a few tables away. She could feel her heart beat increase as the thought of she and Bette actually engaging in sex in public was far too crazy to have imagined after so many years together. Yet, their sex life was nothing but crazy and stimulating at times, so it wasn’t completely unheard of that they would be in a restaurant ready to get down and dirty.

Tina brought one hand and put it through her hair as she felt her face already begin to form a few beads of sweat. She had gotten so aroused in this short time, that her body was already feeling the effects of her internal temperature. She reached over and took Bette’s hand from the top of her leg and as she started to bring it to the inside of her panties, she leaned close to her and spoke just what she desired of her wife. In a raspy and quite sultry voice, she made her request.

“I need you to fuck me right here.”

Tina pushed Bette’s hand down further until she could feel her own wetness, and was sure that Bette’s fingers were feeling the same.

“Please…baby…fuck me,” Tina said pleading.

Bette couldn’t believe this was happening. She never would have imagined that she and Tina would be engaging in this, yet it was the most provocative thing that they could be doing at that very instant. Lately, their sex life seemed to be soaring. She leaned towards Tina as she slowly slid her fingertips around Tina’s swollen nub.

“I want my tongue all over you T,” Bette said as her fingers slowly and gently started a pleasing rhythm on her clit.

“God baby, I would love that,” Tina admitted as her eyes fluttered a bit from the incredible pleasure she was feeling under Bette’s touch.

Bette looked over at the other patrons as Tina took her other hand and brought it to the top of Bette’s leg, squeezing it as her body responded to some rather vicious and vicarious waves of pleasure. Tina had just about made a soft cry as she tried hard to resist her hips from thrusting against Bette’s fingers. Bette knew her wife was close to climaxing already, when Tina grabbed hold of the linen napkin and brought it to her mouth. The waiter had just started to return to the table with a pitcher of water when Bette glanced over. There was no way that she could stop things now, for Tina was so very close. Bette used her free hand to wave to him, signaling they were all set. He stopped where he was and came no closer, instead nodding in acknowledgement and walking to another table. Bette looked back to Tina who was struggling hard to keep her voice down and not be so obvious. It had been so very long since they engaged in this, that perhaps Tina had not realized just how challenging public sex could be when trying to be quiet.

“….mm…mmm” Tina expressed small, but sharp moans into the napkin as Bette began to scissor her clit between two of her fingers, a method that always caused Tina to not only get over that peak but to do so quickly. In no time at all, Bette felt Tina cum hard onto her fingers as she pressed the napkin against her mouth hard, her eyes closed tight, her brows twisted from enormous delight…..

******************  
AT MCDONALDS

“Is that good Ange?” Kit asked as they both ate their meals.

“Yep…thanks Auntie Kit. I’m glad I decided to come see you,” Angelica admitted as she bit into her hamburger.

“Well, you can’t just thank me. I think perhaps your mom’s had a little something to do with that one” 

“I know. I guess I haven’t been so nice to them have I?” Angelica admitted as she started to realize more and more through her interaction and discussions with Kit, that her mother’s have only wanted to do what is best by her, even if it doesn’t always look as being so fair at the time.

“I think that you are no different then some children who don’t take a moment to see things from their parents side. I know it’s hard Ange, because there are a lot of kids in school that seem to get away with a lot of things. I am sure their parents do not see those things while they are at home. Maybe they don’t spend a lot of time together as a family. For whatever reasons, they are allowed certain privileges or they just break rules that their parents don’t know about.”

“I just feel like a nerd if I don’t do what they are doing,” Angelica said as she dipped a french fry in her ketchup.

Kit looked down at Angelica, she could see that there sat a girl who was having to struggle with that peer pressure that everyone at one time or another has had to.

“Aww baby girl I know how that feels. Lord knows we have all gone through those things growing up. But you know…if you want people to like you for you, you don’t go out of your way to act any different. You are going to find a lot of people in life, who show one side of themselves in front of you, and another side behind your back. You just need to be yourself. If you want to make friends, don’t you want them to be your friend for who you are, not what you become just to fit in?” Kit asked as Angelica listened intently.

“Yeah, sure. It’s just hard Auntie Kit. If you don’t wear cool clothes or do what they do, they think you are a geek. I don’t want to be a geek. I see them make fun of a few of the other girls and I don’t want to be like them,” Angelica admitted.

“I know you don’t, but for now you might think it is better to lie to yourself about who you are just to fit in, but honey I can tell you, that isn’t going to be a good thing in the long run. What you learn in these young years, will be things that you carry throughout your life. I will change a little quote that I have heard, and it basically says this…’I would rather be disliked for who I am, than liked for who I am not’….think about that Angie,” Kit said as she bit into her chicken sandwich.

Angelica sat there thinking hard about what her Aunt had just shared with her. 

“You make it seem so easy though”

“It isn’t…by no means. Do you think your mom’s had it easy when they got together? Society looks down upon things that are different from the mainstream. They made a decision to walk their lives together, side by side, openly showing the world their love for each other. Do you think that was the most popular thing to do?”

Angie shook her head no, as she did understand that being gay was looked at very differently. She felt that in school, she felt that herself.

“Being able to be yourself, and to be true to who you are and how you feel, what you want to do and what you don’t want to do takes courage Angie. I know in school, when it comes to trying to walk to the beat of your own drum, it can be a very hard thing. You are a wise young lady, and your parents are raising you in a remarkable way. Do your best to try to understand that they are only trying to do things which are best for you. Now…I know as we discussed, you aren’t real fond of your punishment, but I hate to tell you girl, welcome to the real world. When I was a kid, my Daddy had whooped my butt something good for coming home 5 minutes later than I was suppose to. He didn’t even give me the chance to explain that it wasn’t my fault. I had forgotten one of my books at school and had to walk back to get it. He didn’t even give me the chance to explain.”

”Are you serious? You were only 5 minutes late and you got hit?” Angelica questioned in amazement.

“Yep…you heard me right. That was nothing. One day, we were all sitting at the dinner table, and I had rolled eyes because he wanted to say grace and I was just so hungry that I was annoyed we had to wait. Well…I sure wish I had waited the 3 minutes it would have taken to say grace.”

”Why?” Angie asked quite curious.

“He sent me straight to my room without dinner that night,” Kit said, remembering her childhood punishments which were firm and quite stern to say the least.

“No way! That is mean!” Angelica said, completely shocked by how harsh her grandfather had been.

“It may have been mean, but that was his form of punishment…swift and severe. In as much as I may have hated being punished, I can tell you this, I never did some of those things again for sure”

“Wow, my mom was treated like that too?” Angelica asked, wondering about whether Bette experienced some of his wrath as well.

“Yes, she sure did. Your mom was a bit more…well a little bit more of a spitfire. Daddy didn’t have much patience to say the least, and Bette had sure tested his limits,” Kit chuckled as she remembered Bette’s mischief.

“Oooo…tell Auntie Kit,” Angelica said as she started to get extremely excited over the idea she might learn just some of the things that her mom had gotten herself into.

*******************  
THE RESTAURANT

Bette had returned from the restroom where she had washed her hands after having completed her mission. Tina was sitting at the table sipping on her glass of wine. She smiled at Bette as she sat back down next to her.

“All set there baby?” Tina asked.

“Yep, all set,” Bette offered in return, forming a slight smirk at the corner of her mouth when she sat in her seta.

“Can I tell you just how hot that was?” Tina asked as she rested her head in her hand.

“I cannot believe we actually did this. We hadn’t done this since…well since…”

Tina cut Bette off. “Since we were dating.”

“Yes, you’re right. It was Pagliucca’s wasn’t it?” Bette asked.

“Yes, it sure was, and it was just as hot now is at was then.”

Bette smiled as the waiter came over to their table.

“Any desert ladies?”

“I’m all set,” Tina said with a shy grin.

“Me too.” 

“Very well, I shall get your check.”

The waiter left their table while Bette and Tina sat there waiting for him to return. Tina looked over at Bette. She could sense something was on her mind.

“What’s up babe? You seem like you have something on your mind?”

Bette let out a big sigh as Tina shifted a bit, placing her hand on Bette’s.

“What? What’s wrong?” she asked, hoping to understand why Bette seemed to suddenly become a bit more serious.

“I just can’t help but be concerned over Angie,” Bette admitted. “I don’t like her attitude lately Tina. She isn’t herself. She was never this…this angry or challenging. I don’t understand it.” 

“Honey, look she is getting to the age where she is going to push some boundaries. We have never really had to put our foot down before, and she is going to really test us right now. This isn’t about disciplining her when she was younger. We have been extremely fortunate that she has been a really good kid. She has always listened to us…she has enjoyed school to a point where we had to hardly ever worry too much about whether she was doing her school work. However, now she is getting to the age where the boys and keeping up with the girls in her class is taking a larger role in her life.”

Bette brooded. “I don’t like seeing this change though. I don’t know what the right thing to do is anymore. I won’t have her sparring off with you the way she has been. That is completely disrespectful and I won’t have it. She is lucky we even let her go to Kit’s tonight.” 

The waiter returned with the check, at which time Bette glanced it over and placed her credit card inside handing the check back to him.

“I’m not so sure we had much of a choice hun. We needed to get some last minute Christmas gifts, and some stocking stuffers for her. It would have probably been a bit more harder on us if we hadn’t let her go. If I know Kit, I think maybe this might end up being a good thing. She has always found it easy to talk to Kit, so maybe she might be able to get a more productive conversation going with her.”

“I hope so,” Bette offered.

“Anyway…..I have to stop one more place before we head home….then, you and I can maybe have a little desert in bed. What do you think?” Tina said arching her brow.

“Desert?” Bette asked innocently.

“Yep…” Tina wrinkled her nose up. “Fresh strawberries and whipped cream, I think is what I’m going to serve you up tonight in our bed,” Tina said as she stood from the table, putting her jacket on. Bette signed the credit card slip and placed it in her purse before standing from the table.

“What’s gotten into you lately T?” Bette asked as she put her jacket on as well.

“You complaining babe?” Tina said as she started to walk from the table past the patron’s who had unknowingly been present during a moment of public intimacy.

“No…just wondering, that’s all,” Bette said as she walked behind her.

As they got to the car, Tina turned to explain.

“Honey, we never get these moments to just have sex randomly. I mean, we deal so much with schedules, jobs, Angie’s stuff…I just want it to be about us tonight. We will deal with Angelica in the morning. I have a lot of cooking to do, and you need to help get the house ready for our company tomorrow evening…let’s just have tonight okay?”

Tina slid her hand through Bette’s hair and used her nails to lightly scratch the back of it. Bette could feel the skin on her shoulder form goosebumps which spread like wildfire down her spine.

“I would love that T,” Bette said as she leaned in and kissed Tina lightly on the lips.

*************  
KIT’S HOUSE

Angelica had just got done taking a bath and walked into the living putting her fingers through her hair as she took a seat on the couch.

“What are you watching?” She asked Kit, as her aunt thumbed through her recipe book.

“Nothing really. Do you want to watch a little television before bed?”

“Do you get the music channel?” Angelica asked, not realizing that Kit was fully aware that Bette and Tina did not allow her to watch that channel.

“I do…yep” Kit answered.

“Can we watch some?” Angelica asked.

Kit saw so much of Bette I Angelica. Always willing to push the limits with what she had permission to do, and even what she didn’t.

“Well, we certainly can watch some…” 

Angelica’s eyes opened wide at the realization that Kit was going to let her watch the music channel. Her happiness was short lived when Kit finished her sentence.

“…but that will be when you get older and your parents say it is okay.”

“Come on Auntie Kit….Pllllleeeassse,” Angelica begged, hoping to sway Kit.

“Angie, you are not old enough.” Kit reminded her.

“Not old enough, that is all I hear lately,” Angelica said softly as her face took on an expression of disappointment.

“Honey you are going to age faster than you can realize. You need to sit back and enjoy things that kids your age enjoy.”

“That’s what they enjoy Auntie Kit,” Angelica countered, trying hard to educate Kit about what ten year olds are into.

“I bet they do, but watching some people half naked and swearing in half of those music videos’ is not something you should be watching.”

“But they do! That’s what you don’t get.”

“I do get it…it is inappropriate for you”.

“No it isn’t,” Angelica retorted back.

“Angie!” Kit said sharply, starting to get more and more surprised by Angelica’s attitude that she had started to show.

“WHAT?” Angelica said in one of her most rude tones.

“Angelica Porter-Kennard, don’t you dare raise your voice to me girl, or your fanny is going to get pretty damn acquainted with my hand?!” Kit asked quite sternly.

“It’s just…”

Kit cut her off completely, and for once this little girl who has been showing more and more attitude was being cut down to size.

“It’s just nothing! If this is the attitude that you’re showing at home young lady, you best change it real fast. I’m not so sure why my sister has been so lenient with you, except for the fact our Daddy whipped our butt so much she has turned into a big softie. But don’t you think I won’t think twice about whipping your butt myself.”

Angelica could feel her face get warm. She had never experienced such a sharp reaction from her aunt…ever. It was enough to make her keep quiet and start to feel very embarrassed. Kit didn’t try to ease the thick air any less, as she remained quiet, thumbing through her book. Within a short time, Angelica got up from the couch and went over to her aunt. She leaned down and hugged her.

“I’m going to go to bed Auntie Kit. I’m sorry for upsetting you.”

Kit hugged Angelica back, holding on tight. “I hope you think hard about your words before you speak in the future Angie. I love you very much, but I also won’t have a child disrespect me any.”

Angelica didn’t say another word as she released her embrace and walked to the spare room which she used when she spent the night there. Kit watched her walk away from her, and although her heart was breaking to see that she had hurt Angelica’s feelings, she also knew quite well, that under no circumstances was a child going to get the upper hand….at least not in her house.

**************  
B&T’S HOUSE

Bette was laying on the bed with nothing covering her naked body. She felt so very vulnerable. Once again, they were engaging in a rather erotic night of passion. This time, however, there was no worrying about Angelica hearing their screams of pleasure. 

Tina took her time tightening the last band which had bound Bette to the bedpost.

“This is a little kinky…wouldn’t you say T?” Bette asked as she felt herself feel rather anxious. She wasn’t use to not being in control…and this position which Tina had her was far from that.

“What’s the matter Baby? You having a little problem adjusting to my taking some of that control?” Tina said smiling while she turned to turn the light off, allowing only the candles to light the room.

“No problem…I’m fine” Bette said trying hard to hide how much she truly did hate losing this much control, particularly in the bedroom.

“Uh huh….well baby you are going to be better than just fine,” Tina guaranteed while she dropped her robe, revealing one rather defined and well polished body. It amazed Bette how Tina was able to get her body back in shape within the first year of having Angelica. Not only did she do so, but she kept it for all these years. There wasn’t a moment she didn’t look at her and feel an immediate attraction. Tina took a single deep red strawberry from the bowl on the nightstand that she had brought in earlier. She smiled and arched her brow at Bette as she put the tip of the strawberry in her mouth and bit down just hard enough to hold it there. It didn’t take long for Bette’s nipples to get hard, so hard that they actually ached as she watched Tina slide onto the bed, retaining the strawberry in her mouth the entire time.

Bette expressed a moan as she felt Tina’s legs straddle both sides of her. She dragged her blonde hair down Bette’s chest and then back up, allowing the strands to lightly touch her skin, bringing it to life with each light stroke. As she slid her hair up Bette’s abdomen to her nipples, she brought her mouth with the strawberry to Bette’s and dipped her head down so Bette would bite the rest of the strawberry which was sticking out. As Bette did, Tina brought her head back just far enough that Bette couldn’t snatch it. Bette lifted her upper body when Tina brought her mouth to her a second time, however, Tina was too fast and the ties that had bound her to the bed were not allowing her the ability to move any further than what she had tried unsuccessfully.

“Damn it T…give me that god damn strawberry” Bette said, a bit annoyed that Tina was playing her so hard so soon.

Tina shook her head and just about said “nuh-uh” with the strawberry still in her mouth. She slid down Bette’s body, dragging her fingernails lightly over her breasts, her abdomen as she brought the strawberry between Bette’s legs. She was crouched between them and glanced up at Bette who had her eyes looking as far down her body as possible at just what Tina was going to do next. The moment Bette looked up at the ceiling, she couldn’t believe what she felt happen next…


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Peeps! I enjoyed reading your comments and opinions from yesterday's story and author notes. So, because we definitely need MORE Tibette loving... here is another one for ya... ~ Chicki

Chapter 14

Tina had lightly grazed Bette’s swollen and throbbing clit with the strawberry. Bette’s eyes opened wide as she felt the tip of the strawberry tease her opening. Tina was very much into what she was doing, for she had only taken a brief moment to look up at Bette’s exposed and vulnerable body before pushing the strawberry inside of her with her tongue. Tina released her end of the strawberry, bringing her mouth to Bette’s clit as the strawberry stayed inside of her wife. Tina gently kissed the tip of Bette’ distended clit in a very tender way. This slow erotic torture was turning Bette on more and more. It didn’t take long for her to lose any small bit of annoyance she was feeling of not having all the control, and just go with the incredible pleasure. She pulled at the cloths that bound her to the bed, for she so wanted to put her hands through Tina’s hair as she always did when her wife went down on her.

“ahhhh…yesss,” were the only few words outside of soft moans that Bette let escape her mouth as Tina’s mouth caused an inferno below.

Tina sucked lightly on Bette’s clit before going back down and rolling her tongue inside of her, using it to wriggle the strawberry towards her…as Bette’s inside contracted a bit, the strawberry pushed itself out enough for Tina to grab it with her teeth. This time however, it was engrossed with Bette’s cum. She slid up Bette’s body and brought the Strawberry to Bette’s mouth, where this time, she allowed her to bite part of it off. They both chewed their piece staring into the other’s eyes as they shared the flavor of Bette Porter.

“Did you like that baby?” Tina asked in a low and husky voice.

“Of course, but I really need you to finish what you started. I am so horny right now,” Bette admitted with a plea in her voice.

Tina smiled as she brought her index finger to Bette’s mouth, lightly tracing her lips. Bette seemed so desperate and helpless in this particular position. 

“Does it turn you on to be tied to the bed?” Tina asked.

Bette smiled. She could see how much it had turned Tina on that she was tied to the bed. “Of course it does,” Bette answered as she tugged lightly at the pieces of cloth.

“Good…because I want you to be so turned on that when I fuck you, you can’t do anything else but lay back and take in all the pleasure, and then show me just how content you are by coming hard for me.”

“Tina, I’ll cum hard but you have to get back down to business if you want that to happen…you’re killing me here!”

Bette shot a look down below, indicating just where she wanted her wife. Tina looked at her and brought her head down, brushing her lips against Bette’s lips as she reached over to the nightstand, grabbing the can of whipped cream. Bette moved her head to see what she was taking hold of.

“Oh come on Tina, let’s put the props away and finish what the hell you started,” Bette said getting more impatient with her needs.

“No…no way baby…not until I get you all sticky first.”

“I think I am already sticky,” Bette admitted.

“Not THAT type of sticky,” Tina said laughing while she straddled Bette’s body, shaking the can of whipped cream. 

Tina popped the top off as Bette watched her, wanting ONLY for her wife to just please her and make her cum. Instead, Tina brought the tip of the can to Bette’s nipple and squeezed out a bit of whipped cream on each one, completely covering it. She laid the can on the bed and brought the tip of her tongue to Bette’s nipple which had protruded through the cream. She slowly licked in circles as Bette pushed her head back into the pillow enjoying the sensation of cool cream and Tina’s tongue combined on her skin. She wriggled her wrists a bit as a result of the incredible sensation she felt with Tina’s tongue swirling, licking, sucking, and slurping up the cream as it started to melt on her warm skin…skin that had easily heated up at this point. Before going down to Bette’s center, Tina amused herself first by using the can of whipped cream to draw an arrow from her belly button down to her clit. 

“Tina come on!” Bette couldn’t take it anymore. She couldn’t even use her own fingers to get a release. Her aggravation was starting to show. She couldn’t stand anymore of this erotic torture.

While still straddling Bette, Tina crawled on her knees up higher to Bette until she was straddling her so far up that her knees were touching Bette’s armpits, and her center was close to Bette’s face. Bette had one hell of a flavorful view of Tina’s swollen clit, and her scent permeated the small amount of space between Bette’s face and Tina’s center. Tina was teasing Bette something awful…close, but still much too far away from Bette’s mouth to be able to do a damn thing about it. Tina reached down and spread her lips a bit as she sprayed some whipped cream between them. Being only 8 inches or so from Bette’s mouth, Bette could easily smell the whipped cream as it blended with Tina’s scent. 

“Oh my gooooooddd…Tina…what are you doing to me? FUCK! I gotta eat you babe. Let me eat you,” Bette had found her craving for not just her own release, but to have her mouth all over her wife’s sacred parts develop further than she could have imagined. 

“You want to eat me baby?” Tina asked in a sultry voice while grinning down looking at Bette.

Bette stared at Tina before even speaking. She watched as Tina dipped a finger over her clit and brought it to Bette’s mouth. Once again, she teased her…bringing her finger close then pulling it away. She then traced Bette’s lip, creating a white line as she went. Bette lunged forward and grabbed Tina’s finger in her mouth, sucking all the cream off of it as Tina withdrew.

“Hey Hey…that wasn’t very nice,” Tina admonished as she started to move her body around on the bed. 

Before Bette could process what was happening, Tina had positioned herself over Bette so they could perform 69. It would certainly be challenging for Bette, for she was use to grabbing onto Tina’s ass when they did this and have more control. This time…it wouldn’t be quite that way.

Tina was first to touch Bette. She lowered her mouth down and licked the arrow of cream she had made. She circled her clit lightly as she slid one hand under her ass and one she brought between Bette’s legs. As her mouth ravished her clit, her fingers slid inside and she began to rotate them in a circular pattern. In doing so, she was hitting all the right places inside of her while her mouth was sucking hard on Bette’s nub. She lowered her body down until she could feel Bette’s mouth encompass her center. She moaned into Bette’s center as Bette’s mouth began to cause breathtaking pleasure through her body. She felt each and every thrust of Bette’s tongue inside of her. It was getting harder and harder for each of them to concentrate on satisfying the other while they themselves were feeling so much gratification. Their moans began to peak and peak as their tongues reeked mayhem on the other.

*****************  
NEXT MORNING

Bette was laying in bed when Tina woke her.

“Bette…wake up…baby!” Tina said with urgency.

“Wh...wha…what’s wrong?” Bette said as she turned her head, squinting her eyes to locate Tina through the bright light that had come in the room.

“The god damn stove isn’t working. Bette…we are having a houseful tonight and the god damn stove isn’t working!” 

Tina was beside herself. Panic wasn’t even close to what she was feeling.

“What do you mean it isn’t working? We just used it the other day.”

“I realize this, but I went to turn it on to preheat it so I could start making the porketta, and it is not heating up!”

Bette started to get out of bed as she continued to ask Tina questions.

“Did you reset the circuit breaker?” 

“Honey…I did…it still isn’t working.”

“Shit.”

Bette put her robe on and went out to the kitchen. She opened the oven door and placed her hand inside. Tina was right, the oven didn’t appear to be getting warm at all. She checked the plug and all the more obvious things while Tina looked on.

“What do you think it is?”

“I’m going to hit the circuit breaker again,” Bette said as she headed for the basement door.

“Honey I did that already,” Tina said a bit exasperated.

“T…just let me do it,” Bette said as her own anxiety started to build that today, Christmas Eve of all days they would be experiencing problems like this.

*********  
AT KIT’S

“What do you want for breakfast Angie?” Kit asked when Angelica came into the living room after waking up.

“Do you have cereal Auntie Kit?” 

“I sure do. I have some Bran Flakes…Grape Nuts…um…”

“I mean kid’s cereal,” Angie said with a rather hopeful expression.

Kit smiled at her niece, who could certainly be so very cute at times.

“Yes…as a matter of fact I do have a kid’s cereal. I have Apple Jack’s. Do you like that?”

“I sure do.” 

“Okay well…let’s go get some.” 

Kit got up from the chair and walked into the kitchen where Angelica followed. 

“I’ll get the spoons,” her niece offered.

“Thank you honey.”

“You’re welcome. What time are we going to my mum’s house?” Angelica asked.

“I told her maybe around 4pm so we could help. I was thinking, maybe we could get something from you to both of them.”

Angelica seemed excited by Kit’s idea.

“That would be great. Like what?”

“Well...how about we stop at the mall and see if they have any of those cart’s in the middle of the floor that put your picture on the coffee cups? Just a little something that you can surprise them with tomorrow for Christmas.”

“That would be neat. I would love that,” Angelica said, a bit excited at the thought of having her own little surprise. “Momma B got Momma T a beautiful gift from me, and Momma T let me help pick something out for Momma B too.”

“Awww…that’s sweet. It’s nice that both of them think to do that. A lot of times parents don’t think to give something from their child”

“Yeah…Sara’s parents don’t. I feel kind of bad for her in a way.”

“Why is that?” Kit asked as she filled their bowls up with the kid’s cereal.

“They don’t do things like that. She just seems sad a lot ya know? She wishes my mom’s were her parents.”

Kit smiled. “That must make you feel good doesn’t it?”

Angelica thought about it as she poured the milk over her Apple Jack’s. “It does…I asked her why she thought they were cool and stuff, and she said because they love each other and she said she could tell that.”

“Well that is one wise little friend you have Angie. Maybe you need to start to look at your mom’s and try to search for that same value that Sara seems to have found in them,” Kit offered gently.

Angelica didn’t respond. The conversations that she and her aunt had shared over the last day had not gone in one ear and out the other. As a matter of fact, she was actually missing both of them.

**************  
B&T’S HOUSE

Bette returned back upstairs to find Tina sitting at the kitchen table with her head in her hands, completely upset by the thought that the stove isn’t operating.

“Did you fix it?” She asked without giving Bette a chance to even get back to the stove.

“I don’t know, wait a minute,” Bette said as she went over and opened the oven, trying to see if there was any heat coming from the stove. “No, It’s not working. Fuck!” Bette said in complete despair. She turned the knobs for the stovetop to see if that was affected as well. 

Within a short moment, Tina broke down in tears. “What the hell am I going to do now? I have people coming over, I have to get this stove fixed Bette,” Tina said in angst.

“T, I’ll figure something out. I don’t care if they have to deliver a stove here immediately from Cataldo’s Appliance Store. One way or another, I’ll fix it okay?” Bette said as Tina’s tension started to affect her too. She tried hard not to show her own anxiety over this unexpected event. “I’m going to go back downstairs, I want to check something.”

Tina sat at the kitchen table wondering just how fast they could get a stove to the house, if in fact the appliance store was even open, for it was Christmas Eve. As she pondered all of this, Bette came back upstairs with a heavy duty extension cord. She pulled the stove out a little bit and unplugged it from the wall. She plugged it into the extension cord and ran it to another outlet.

“The stovetop isn’t working either when I checked it before, so I’m hoping it is the outlet and not the stove.” Within a few minutes of plugging the stove in, it started to produce heat. “Thank God! It’s working,” Bette said as she looked over at Tina, whose eyes opened in surprise.

“No way…are you serious?” Tina said as she sprinted from the kitchen chair to the oven. When she felt the heat from the oven and stove, she turned and hugged Bette. “Thank goodness I have such a smart wife!” 

Bette smiled as Tina hugged her tight.

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Bette said just as Tina released the hug and began to select the ingredients and pans needed to begin preparing the porketta.

“Baby…are you going to take a shower now or later?” Tina asked.

“Later…why?”

“Because I need you to get the basement and living room set up for tonight,” Tina said as she started to season the porketta in the pan.

“I know Tina, relax, I have that under control. I’m going to throw something on for now, and get on it,” Bette said as she rubbed Tina’s back. “That looks like one fine piece of meat.”

Tina smiled knowing she couldn’t let that slide. “You had one fine piece of meat last night…are you still hungry?” 

Bette looked at Tina who had turned and arched her brow at her. Bette slid her hands around Tina’s waist. “You know I am always hungry when it comes to you.”

“Okay Okay…you have to go get things done…I was kidding,” Tina said, trying to get Bette to get moving on the list of things that needed to be accomplished before their company came to the house.

**************  
AT THE MALL

Angelica and Kit were waiting for the coffee cups to get done.

“Do you think they are going to like it?” Angie asked anticipating a hopeful response.

“Like it? No…they will LOVE it Angie,” Kit replied as she patted the top of Angelica’s head.

“There…there’s the first one,” the man said as he handed Kit the first cup.

“Awww…look how nice that is Angie.” Kit held the coffee cup up as she read it out loud. “God blessed me with two Mom’s.”

Angelica smiled as she reached for the cup to hold.

“I think they will just love it Ange…that is a nice picture of you.”

“Thanks Auntie Kit….I just wish I had more of a chest,” Angelica replied.

Kit turned her head from looking at the man producing the second one, when she heard that remark. “More of a chest? Girl you are only 10 years old. Trust me when I tell you, if you get the girls here I was blessed with, it ain’t no picnic. Don’t rush it. You’re gonna be wearing one of those over the shoulder boulder holder’s and when that happens, you will be wishing you hadn’t been hoping so hard to get them.”

“I want them though. It would make people look at me as being more grown up.”

Kit could see that no matter what, Angie was a girl who just wanted to be older than her age. “Ange, tell me something. Why is it so important that you look older? Be honest with me,” Kit asked gently.

Angelica pondered that thought for a moment. It didn’t seem she was so sure at first. “I just want to be noticed like the other girls are noticed.”

“Meaning?”

“I don’t like it when I feel all worried that I will never get a boyfriend,” Angie admitted.

“Who makes you feel that way?” 

“The girls at school sometimes. They just seem to have it so much more easier getting the boys to look at them. Some of them get to wear a little makeup, and they easily get boyfriends. I just feel like I’ll never get a boyfriend or anything. I like Timmy and he likes me. It is my ONE chance to show the other girls that I can be just like them, that I’m not so different.”

“But honey we talked about this yesterday. Don’t you want to just be you even if it means being different?”

“Sometimes….I guess. I just want to be like them so I don’t seem too different. I would be looked at like I was popular like them.” 

“Angie, sometimes the popular girls don’t end up being so popular. Do you want to be popular at the expense of not being yourself? I mean….wouldn’t you want people to like Angelica for who she is?”

Angie shook her head in the affirmative.

“Then you walk to the beat of your own drum girl. Don’t you be letting anyone at school make you feel different, or that you need to be doing what they are doing. If you put your foot down, maybe you can start your own group of friends. Did you ever think that maybe half of those girls are just following the lead of one? Did you ever think if you were just yourself that maybe you might start a whole different clique, a clique where the kids can just be themselves and not try so hard to be like the other?”

Angelica looked at her aunt. She had never given that much thought.

“I never thought about that. I guess...but why would they want to hang out with me? I’m boring.”

“No you aren’t. You are on the softball team at school. You have been involved in your dance classes. You are a young girl who has a very promising future. Don’t ever sell yourself short. You fit in quite well.”

There was a pause before Angelica had offered what would be a revelation into what she just might be struggling with.

“Auntie Kit, there aren’t too many biracial kids in school...and there is not ONE biracial kid with TWO Mom’s. I was just lucky that Timmy didn’t mind any of that and wants to be my boyfriend…that’s why I am so upset to think that Momma B and Momma T are saying I can’t be his girlfriend. It is the first time I felt like I finally fit…like all my differences weren’t staring back at me all the time.”

Kit stared at Angelica as the words left her lips. Bette was right, there really was something bothering Angelica lately, and Kit may have been the only person to have uncovered it so far. Bette and Tina were looking too close at the single issue of having two same sex parents. They had not given much thought to how being biracial might be impacting their daughter at school.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, here is your next chapter. Hope you enjoy. I may start to double up on these daily chapters because I have another Christmas shorter story, to post by Christmas. ;) Enjoy! ~ Chicki

CHAPTER 15

**************  
B&T’S HOUSE

Tina had just finished baking the spiral ham when Bette walked into the kitchen…

“That smells so good Hun.”

“Thanks…I hope everything tastes good,” Tina said as she gripped the pan with two oven mitts.

“I set the bar up downstairs and put the beer and wine in the small fridge down there.” 

“Oh good. Bette, can you do me a favor and just bring up some of the small snack tables? I want to put some snacks in the living room up here too.”

“Okay. You need anything else while I am down there?”

“Nope, that’s it for now…thanks babe,” Tina said as she took a quick look at the recipe card she had been following for the ham.

Bette made her way downstairs to retrieve the snack tables and a few extra snack bowls that were stored in the pantry area. She had wondered how Angelica was doing, as she had not talked to Kit at all since the night before when Angie was taking a bath. She decided that she would call Kit once she got back upstairs.

*********  
AT KIT’S

“Here you go Ange. I have these three rolls of wrapping paper. Pick the one you want and I’ll go get some tape.”

“Thanks Auntie Kit.” 

Angelica was so excited about getting these surprise gifts for her mom’s. It was amazing just how much she had missed them. Perhaps it was the holidays, and missing out on being home during the day on Christmas Eve. Maybe it was really doing some thinking following the many conversations she had with her Aunt Kit. Whatever it was, Angie seemed to be so very thrilled about this Christmas, and didn’t seem to be giving too much thought to her punishment that had been at the forefront of her mind when she first got to her aunt’s house the previous day.

“Ah…you liked that one huh?” Kit asked as she watched Angie do her best at wrapping the gifts.

“Yep…I am going to use this one for Momma B because she likes this color, and that one over there for Momma T.”

“Sounds good to me. I am going to take the mushrooms out of the oven so they will have a little time to cool before we pack things up and head over there.”

“Auntie Kit, can I ask you something?”

“Sure doll…anything,” Kit said as she went over to the oven to take care of the mushrooms.

“Did you have many friends when you were in school?”

Kit placed the tray of stuffed mushrooms on top of the stove and removed her mitts as she walked to the kitchen table where Angie was.

“I guess…it depends on what you think is ‘many’ really Ange.”

“Well I mean, you and Momma B aren’t white, so didn’t the kids make fun of you?”

Kit remembered all too well how harsh the kids were in school, especially back when she was in school. 

“We certainly had to face some very hateful kids…yes.”

“Didn’t it hurt you?” Angie asked as she carefully folded the corners of the wrapping paper.

“Yes…it hurt a lot.”

“What did you do?”

“I did my best to ignore them. I knew that my parents tried very hard to do the best they could. We had some other black and biracial children in school too, but so many of them came from the more prominent families. It was hard for us. But being part of the popular group was never something I desired. I just wanted to be free of being picked on…that was all.”

“What did they do to you?” Angie asked, quite curious now that her aunt was sharing so much about her own school days

“They pulled a lot of pranks. They tried to bully me and take my lunch money. It wasn’t the most pleasant experience.”

“Did you give them your lunch money?”

Kit thought back with some regret. It is strange how differently one looks at things from a child’s view verses an adult.

“I did. When I was that age I didn’t see much of a choice. That is why it is so important that you not allow yourself to get dragged into some popular group that isn’t what you are really about Angie. Doing so only denies yourself the wonderful young girl you are. Why should you become someone you aren’t just to please those other girls?”

“I don’t know, I just figure if I can fit in with them, then I’m not feeling so ‘different’ from everyone.”

Angie placed a bright red bow on top of the last gift she had wrapped.

“I was different too, but I didn’t go out of my way to try to be accepted by any group. Those girls were either going to accept me for who I was, or not accept me at all.”

Angelica was beginning to realize that her aunt had a lot of courage in school.  
“So what happened?”

“Eventually…as time went by, I found my niche. I had actually done quite well in our School Chorus group. We ended up having competitions with some of the other schools, and I was in one of the top groups representing the school. Before I knew it, I had all these other kids cheering me on to win the competition for the school.”

“Wow, really?” Angelica asked in complete surprise.

“Yep…really. So see, I never had to change who I was. It was those kids that ended up changing their opinion of me.”

“Hmm…so I need to find my niche…what’s a niche?”

Kit chuckled. There was that side of Angelica who was ten going on thirty, and the other side of her that was ten going on eleven.

“A niche is something that you do very well. It can be with music, art, writing, sports. Anything which you like, which you are good at. 

“I’m not sure if I am good at anything really.”

“Oh come on now, you have done very well in softball.”

“Yeah, I guess. That is how I became friends with a few of the girls.”

Kit took the leftover scraps of wrapping paper and brought them to the trash. “Well…it will take time, but you just focus on being you and loving yourself for who you are.”

“I’ll try.”

Kit walked over to Angie and hugged her. “You make sure you do honey. We all love you very much. You just remember that okay?”

Angelica nodded as she lay her head against Kit.

*******  
B&T’S

“I’m going to call Kit,” Bette said as she took down some of the extra wine glasses from the cupboard.

Tina had brought one of the pans of ziti and placed it in the serving pan. “Can you make sure we have enough sterno’s downstairs? I need to make sure this food stays hot.”

Bette had already started to dial Kit.

“Yeah, I will. Hey Kit…it’s me. How’s Angie doing? Yeah? Oh…sure...3pm is even better. We have everything under control…yep…I’m just going to take a shower…yeah…I spoke to Alice about a half hour ago and she said she would be here around 4pm…okay…good…good…see you then.”

“How is Ange?” Tina asked as she wiped her hands on the dish towel.

“Kit said she was doing good. I guess they had a good time together.”

“Oh good, I was worried about her attitude to be honest.” Tina admitted.

“I know…I can’t wait to get all the details. Are you all set here Tee? I want to take a shower now.”

“Yeah…just please check to see if we have the extra sterno’s okay?”

“Yes we do. I saw them in the storage room where the chafing pans were.”

“Okay…good…thanks,” Tina said as she finally paused to take in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Bette went over to Tina and while facing her, she rubbed her shoulders. “How about you start to relax a little bit huh? You have been going non-stop since this morning.”

“I know…I just want everything to turn out nice.”

“I realize this, but you should be able to enjoy it too. Why don’t you just let me take things from here okay?” Bette offered as she leaned forward and kissed Tina lightly on the lips.

Tina smiled as Bette released the kiss and looked into her eyes.

“I think you have done the most important part, making most of the food. I can handle keeping it warm…let me do this…okay?”

Tina slid her hands up and down Bette’s back. “Thank you, I just may take you up on that.”

“Good, I hope you do,” Bette said as she remained staring at Tina.

“Well then, I hope you are ready to handle it all,” Tina said as she leaned forward and kissed Bette on the lips.

Both women shared a short, but warm kiss.

“Mmm…don’t tell me you’re still horny,” Bette said once they broke this kiss.

Tina playfully hit Bette on the shoulder. “My god, all I did was kiss you.”

“I know, I was just asking, that’s all.”

“Why are you horny?” Tina asked as she raised a brow at Bette. “I mean I would be quite surprised if you weren’t feeling completely satisfied after what we have been engaging in lately.”

“No…I’m not horny…but if we keep talking like this it won’t take long you know.” Bette smiled as she admired her beautiful wife.

“I love you Bette. I love this time of year most of all…when we share in so many holiday traditions leading up to Christmas, and then share the beauty of the holiday itself with our friends and family. Thank you for being the wife you are…it’s the best gift of all.”

Bette smiled as she took in all that Tina had to say. She rubbed her hands along Tina’s sides before speaking. “I feel the same way T. You are my rock throughout our entire relationship. You have taught me so much about love, about our relationship. You have taught me to face some of the things I kept deep inside myself all of my life. When I count my blessings this time of the year especially, you are always at the very top…always.”

Tina smiled as she hugged Bette tight. Both women in a solid embrace which was only interrupted by the house phone ringing.

“I’ll get it,” Tina said as she freed herself from their embrace. “Go and take your shower.”

“Okay,” Bette said as she left the kitchen.

“Hello,”

“Hey Tina, I’m going to stop at the liquor store did you want anything?” Shane asked.

“Oh my gosh no, we have the bar fully stocked. What are you going to get at the liquor store that we won’t have?” Tina asked, a bit curious by Shane’s desire to stop at the liquor store when she knew that any holiday spent at the Porter-Kennard household included lots of spirits.

“You know me, I don’t want to be sponging off anyone, and where my cooking skills pretty much suck, bringing some booze to share for the night is my way of contributing.”

“Okay…I understand then. It’s a deal. Why don’t you bring some stuff to make some daiquiri’s?”

“Sounds good, you can plan on it.”

Tina and Shane conversed a little bit more before hanging up with one another.

*******  
LATER

Bette had dressed in a pair of ivory slacks, with an ivory sweater that had a few elegant ivory poinsettias embroidered in some places. Tina had chosen to wear a pair of black slacks with a red angora v-neck sweater. They both looked quite stunning. Bette was lighting a few candles on the fireplace mantle when Tina walked into the living room. The flames from the fireplace shimmered on her lips, emphasizing the lip gloss she had just applied.

“It’s nice and toasty in here,” Tina said as she came up behind Bette.

“It is. Why does it seem the fireplace adds so much more comfort on Christmas Eve?”

Bette turned to face Tina. They both slid their hands along the other’s waist.

“I’m not too sure Bette.”

“You look beautiful T,” Bette said as she admired how lovely Tina looked. Black was certainly her color as it allowed her blonde hair to stand out even more.

“Thank you. You look wonderful too,” Tina added as she smiled back at Bette.

“I put Angie’s gifts under the tree.”

Tina looked over to the where the Christmas tree was illuminating the corner of the room with its bright white lights.

“All of them?” Tina asked, as she failed to remember Angie’s admission.

“Yes…remember? There isn’t a need to hide them now,” Bette said in a rather disappointed but accepting voice.

Tina stared at the gifts under the tree. Even though she had known of Angie’s admission, for some reason, seeing all the gifts there now made her incredibly sad. Bette looked at Tina, and realized that she hadn’t taken her eyes back from the tree. She gently brought her fingers to Tina’s chin and guided it back to face her.

“You okay?” Bette asked as she saw the water that had filled the brim of Tina’s lower eyelids. “Aww…baby…shhhhhh.” Bette hugged Tina as she struggled not to let those tears go over the rim and have her makeup to run.

“I guess it’s just hitting me now,” Tina admitted as her face rested against Bette’s hair.

“I know. It has felt so strange for me too. But…as you said so many times and you have been right, Angie is entitled to experience her own growth and this is a part of it right?”

Tina didn’t say anything at first, and never did get a chance to answer Bette, for their conversation was interrupted by a screaming daughter who had just made her way into the house.

“MOOMM,” Angelica yelled as she ran down the hall and into the kitchen.

“We’re in here honey,” Tina yelled.

“There you are,” Angelica said making her way into the living room.

“How was your sleepover?” Bette asked as she and Angelica hugged.

“It was a lot of fun,” Angelica said just as Kit walked into the living room.

“Hey baby girl.”

“Hi. I see you didn’t forget the mushrooms this year,” Bette said, teasing Kit after her minor memory lapse the previous year.

“No I didn’t. I had Angie here this year to remind me” 

Angie just finished hugging Tina. “I have a surprise for you and Momma B,” Angelica said all excited.

“What is that?” asked Bette.

Angelica ran back into the kitchen and picked the two gifts up she had placed on the counter when she ran in the house. “You will have to wait and see,” Angelica said as she carried the two gifts proudly to the tree. She stopped in awe at the gifts that were already under there. “What are all these?”

“Most are your gifts,” Tina answered.

“Wow. I hope-I hope-I hope I got my cell phone!” Angelica prayed out loud.

“Hmm. Do you think you deserve to get a cell phone?” Bette asked.

Angelica looked over at Bette and put her head down a moment before answering. “Maybe not…but…well don’t you think I am so cute that I should get one?” Angelica asked as she put on a wide smile, showing off her pearly whites.

“I’m not sure, we will have to see tomorrow morning,” Tina added.

“Okay…well…I need to go get changed up for tonight,” Angelica said as she walked past Bette and Tina. “I need to be looking really good”.

Bette and Tina smiled at each other and then looked over at Kit hoping to get some idea what that was all about.

“Um…why?” “Tina asked.

“Because, it’s Christmas and I want to look especially nice…you guys dressed up.”

There wasn’t too much Bette and Tina could say about that. Angelica made her way upstairs leaving Bette, Tina and Kit alone.

“Well then, can I get you something to drink?” Bette asked Kit as they all walked into the kitchen.

“I think I will have a club soda and lime for now,” Kit answered.

“Kit, how was she?” Tina asked.

Kit took a seat on one of the stools in front of the kitchen island. “Well, we had a few moments. I saw for myself just how Bette Junior acts when she gets upset,” Kit answered, causing Bette to stop pouring the club soda midway.

“What the hell does that mean?” Bette said as she held the bottle in one hand, waiting for Kit to explain.

“Oh come on baby girl, you know quite well that young one has your temper, no doubt in my mind.”

Tina arched a brow at Bette. “I have told her that, but she doesn’t believe me,” Tina added.

“ANYWAYYY...” Bette said, hoping that Kit would just move on.

“Anyway, we had a few moments that she started to spar off. I educated her on just how Daddy use to handle discipline.”

“You didn’t,” Bette said as she placed a slice of lime in Kit’s drink and brought it over to her.

“I sure did, and I think you need to start being a bit more firm with that young lady.”

“I don’t believe Daddy was right in how he handled us,” Bette said as she placed the glass in front of Kit.

“Maybe not, but you know what? We learned respect didn’t we?” 

“I won’t raise my hand to my daughter….I just won’t do it” Bette said as she folded her arms as a means of protesting what Kit was saying.

Tina never appreciated Melvin’s form of discipline either. She had heard some incredibly extreme forms of discipline that had come from that man. She decided to add her two cents before Kit could continue to push the issue.

“May I add my opinion here?” 

“Of course,” Bette said.

“With all respect, both you girls may have turned out to be wonderful women, but I don’t agree that Melvin’s way of handling discipline was always the most appropriate.”

“I’m not saying it was either Tina,” Kit said, followed by a sip of her drink. “I am just saying that Daddy was firm and although I don’t agree that using his hand was always the most appropriate, the fact that we feared him at times, it worked enough to keep us in line.”

“I don’t want Angelica to fear us Kit,” Bette said immediately.

“Okay…look...she isn’t my daughter to raise obviously. All I am saying, is that when I was firm with her last night, and she realized that I was NOT kidding and that I was not about to bend, she retreated. She even apologized for her behavior.”

Bette and Tina both looked at each other.

“Apologized? She apologized for misbehaving?” Tina asked quite surprised.

“Yes…she did. See…here’s the thing, she knows what she can push with you both. You have set that limit rather high. You warn her too many times. You need to practice punishment, and I am not promoting it in a physical sense, I’m just saying you need to be swift and firm.”

Tina didn’t say anything. What was there to really say? If Kit was able to get Angelica to apologize, then maybe there was a little substance to her opinion.

Before Kit could get into anymore details, the front doorbell rang, which was followed by a scream from Angelica as she ran down the stairs. “I’LL GET IT!”

Angelica opened the front door to find her Auntie Alice standing there with her Auntie Dana.

“Hi Auntie Alice,” Angelica said as she hugged Alice.

“Hi there…um…Ange,” Alice said back a bit perplexed by what she felt when she hugged Angie.

Angie released her hug and as she went to hug her Aunt Dana, Alice noticed just what that was she felt.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I have to admit, this story was written quite a few years ago, but the Christmas and Tibette feels is just hitting me so much. I love Christmas and I love Tibette, so the both are warming my heart. I hope you are continuing to enjoy. I'm going to try to start ramping up the chapters by posting two chapters a day sometimes, so be prepared. ;) ~ Chicki

CHAPTER 16

Alice wasn’t sure what to say if anything. 

“You look …very nice Angelica,” Dana said as she gave Angelica a glance over, stopping at her chest where there was obviously something bunched up to emphasize a pair of breasts.

“Yes…that’s a lovely sweater,” Alice added.

“Thank you. Do you think I look more mature?”

“I …I do,” Alice said. “What do your mom’s think?”

“They haven’t seen me yet,” Angelica admitted.

“I see…well, we should go and surprise them now right?” Alice said looking at Dana with a light sense of enjoyment at just how Bette will handle this one.

Angelica took hold of each of their hands as she brought them into the kitchen.

“Heyyy Al…Dana,” Tina said as she got up from the chair to greet each of them. She had not noticed Angelica’s stuffed up bra yet. Bette on the other hand looked at Angelica with her brows raised high. Kit noticed her sister’s expression and looked over at Angie, spitting her club soda out, which then caused Tina to look at Kit and then over at Angie herself. Angie could feel everyone’s eyes on her.

“What?” she asked rather innocently.

Tina looked over at Bette who still couldn’t believe what she was looking at. Tina looked rather surprised at her daughter wearing a bra, and quite a lumpy and uneven one at that.

“What is that?” Bette asked.

Angelica followed Bette’s eyes to her chest.

“Come on Mom, you know what it is. It’s my chest,” Angelica announced proudly.

Kit was smiling behind her hand that was covering her mouth, hoping to hide her amusement from Bette. Alice had turned away because she was afraid of laughing out loud.

“Um…Kit can you pass the potato chips,” Dana asked hoping to say something, anything that could cause interference.

Tina couldn’t believe that Angie had gone to such great lengths to look like them, the adults.

“Angie…uh…why don’t you help me in the living room,” Tina suggested, wishing to avoid embarrassing her in front of everyone.

“Okay,” Angie said, oblivious to what she would be doing to help Tina.

Tina and Angelica walked into the living room while Bette remained in the kitchen with the others. Alice decided to stir Bette up a bit after placing the gifts they had bought for Angelica on the floor by the fridge.

“What are you going to do about that?” she asked.

Bette was not happy in the least. “What am I going to do about it? For one thing, this week I am going to the hardware store and putting those alarms on the window sills. She is not going to act like an adult when she isn’t,” Bette looked over to the living room where she saw Tina and Angelica standing in front of the fireplace talking.

“Oh come on, she is just experimenting. Let it go,” Kit suggested.

“Let it go? This is how it starts Kit. Didn’t you ‘just’ tell us that we needed to be more firm about things?”

“Yes I did, but all girls do this at one time. They put makeup on, they stuff their bra. If you make a bigger deal out of this than you should, it will backfire on you. I’m telling you, let it go.”

Bette folded her arms in despair before she offered Alice and Dana a drink.

“What is under your shirt?” Tina asked as gently as she could.

Angelica looked to the floor. She was feeling a little embarrassed. “I just wanted to look more grown up with all of you tonight…that’s all.”

“I’m understanding that, really I am.” 

“I put one of your bras on and I put some tissue paper in it,” Angelica was speaking very softly. She still hadn’t lifted her head. She had gone from feeling so good about this little act, to feeling upset.

Tina lifted Angelica’s chin so she was looking up at her. “You are a beautiful girl without having to put that on. How about we make a deal okay?” 

Angelica nodded as she looked at Tina. “In about a year or so, we will go to the store and get you a training bra. I would think you might be ready for one then. That isn’t too far off either. We will get one that is made to fit you perfectly, and you won’t need to be filling it with tissue paper.”

Angelica formed a big smile on her face. “REALLY?! My OWN bra?”

Bette couldn’t help but turn her head, for Angelica had been quite loud in sharing her joy.

“Yep,and until then, we won’t be putting on other people’s bra’s or anything like that okay? Deal?”

Angelica extended her hand for handshake to make it a binding agreement. “Deal,” Angelica said firmly.

“Now why don’t you go upstairs, and take that off and then come back downstairs with us.”

“Okay, thanks Mom,” Angelica said as she hugged Tina tight. 

“You’re welcome honey.”

Angelica released her embrace and ran through the kitchen showing how elated she was as she announced to everyone her deal on the way by them.

“I’M GETTING MY OWN BRA IN A YEAR!”

Before Bette could even say a thing, Angie was out of sight.

“What the…?” was all Bette could muster until Tina came into the kitchen.

“That girl wants to grow up so fast now,” Tina said as she opened the refrigerator door to obtain the bottle of wine she had put in there earlier in the day.

“Like hell she is getting a bra next year,” Bette said firmly.

“We can talk about this later,” Tina said, trying to avoid having a disagreement in front of the girls.

“Talk about it later? You didn’t even allow me the chance to have any input. She isn’t ready for a bra, and I doubt she will be ready next year either.” 

“Bette, first of all, I told her next year or the year after. There is good chance she will start to develop within that time.” 

Tina poured herself a glass of wine, and offered some to others before placing the bottle on the kitchen island.

“There is also a good chance she won’t. If she doesn’t Tina, we aren’t going to just go out and buy her one because she wants one.”

The doorbell rang just in time for Bette to leave the kitchen and avoid additional sparring with Tina about the subject.

“Wow, Bette sure gets uptight about this stuff doesn’t she?” Alice asked.

“She sure does…she gets so stiff sometimes. I understand she doesn’t want to accept things, but holding Angie back isn’t going to help anyone,” Tina said before sipping her drink.

“She’ll tame down. She just worries too much about things,” Kit said as she reached for the wine bottle.

Tina nodded her head in agreement. “How about you girls start to dig in. Everything is in the warmers over there. The plates are on the table on the other side with the utensils.”

“Good, thanks T…I’m starving. Come on Dana.” 

Alice was the first to get up and get the food line started. 

“This is good stuff,” Bette said holding up a bottle of liquor that Shane had brought, among other things.

“I’ll have to get the bar going downstairs,” Shane said, while she and Bette walked into the kitchen.

“Hey Shane, Merry Christmas,” Tina said, walking over to Shane and giving her a hug.

“Merry Christmas Tina. I have a little something for Angie, where should I put it?” Shane asked.

“You can put it under the tree if you like,” Tina suggested.

“Sounds good to me.” 

Shane had started for the living room when Tina stopped her. “Here…take these gifts bags…these are for her too from Dana and Alice.”

Before long, Angelica had come back downstairs and rejoined the gang.

“Hi Aunt Shane.”

“Hey pumpkin, you look really nice,” Shane said, not knowing all that occurred before she had showed up.

“Thank you.”

“Angie do you want me to make you some hot chocolate?” Bette asked as she placed one of Kit’s mushrooms in her mouth.

“Sure, do we have marshmallows?” 

“I think so,” Bette said as she licked her fingers clean and turned to check the cupboard.

Alice and Dana had come back into the kitchen with their plates filled with food.

“This smells so good Tina,” Dana said as she took a seat at the kitchen island.

“Thank you. We almost had to order pizza tonight instead,” Tina said, before telling the girls what had happened with the oven earlier in the day.

“No kidding? Bette was being a little man taking care of things huh?” Alice said chuckling.

“Now wasn’t that the sexist comment for the day,” Bette countered.

“Did you get your work boots on and your flannel shirt before you ‘handled’ the dame in distress?”

“Will you stop?” Bette said chuckling a bit at how ridiculous Alice was starting to sound.

“You love it…did she look cute being butch today T?” Alice asked.

“What is butch?” Angelica asked.

This question caused everyone to cease their verbal fire. Angelica felt the silence take over the room almost as soon as she asked.

“What? Why is everyone quiet?”

“Butch is a label that some lesbians use to identify if someone is being less feminine and more of…well more masculine,” Bette offered as she handed Angelica her cup of hot chocolate. “It really is just ridiculous labels people use.”

“Thank you…so it’s sort of like a tomboy?” Angelica asked innocently.

“Yeah sometimes I guess…like when a girl tends to do things that one might find only boys doing,” Shane threw in. “I was a tomboy growing up. I liked to climb trees, play with trucks instead of dolls, goof off with my bike and do stunts. I really wasn’t into makeup or any of the girly things and some called me butch when I was a teen. Like your Momma B just said, labels aren’t necessary.”

“I see. Well I’m girly, so that means I’m not butch,” Angelica said, causing the girls to laugh.

“Yes baby cakes you sure are girlie,” Kit piped in.

Angelica smiled. “I’m glad I’m girly…but I don’t think Momma B is butch. She is girly too.”

“Thank you honey,” Bette said as she patted the top of Angie’s head. “How about we get something to eat now?”

“Okay.”

Bette and Angelica went into the other room to get something to eat. When they returned to the kitchen, they stayed there for a little bit before everyone went downstairs to the basement, where the bar and large party room was waiting for them.

As the evening progressed, the girls were reminiscing about old times, past holidays, former relationships, and other parts of their pasts which intertwined. On occasion, Bette had to remind them that a young one was present, when the conversation turned down a road that was risqué.

Shane was in stitches as they recalled the time when they did the Lesbian Sting on Lara. “I nearly pissed my pants,” Shane said as she recalled how funny that event was.

“Yeah…so funny. Sooooo crispay,” Dana shot back as she motioned for Shane to make her another drink.

Alice had bitten down on the Spanish olive and squinted as it opened her taste buds.

“Mmm…I hate when that happens. Hey Tina….remember the day that Miss Fix It thought she had everything under control fixing the outdoor light that was broken?” Alice started to laugh before she could even say anything further, which caused Tina to break out in a chuckle.

“Oh My God…do I ever. Alice was over, and I had been complaining to Bette for awhile, that I wanted the outdoor light replaced. Anyway, the thing finally stopped working and Bette went to the Home store and bought a new one. I told her that I was going to call and get an electrician to come in and put it in, and she was all bent about it, saying that there was no need to pay an electrician for what she could easily do.”

“Uh huh..soooo easy…right,” Alice chimed in.

“Hey I bet neither of you could have done what I ended up doing,” Bette retorted back.

“So true honey. I probably wouldn’t have tripped the fuses in the rest of the house,” Tina rebutted.

The girls started to throw out a few Oo’s and Ah’s at the light bantering that had begun.

“Now T, you really don’t want to go there. Don’t you remember the day that I asked you to get a Phillip’s head screwdriver, and you hadn’t returned? Do you remember why it took you so long?”

Tina arched her brow at Bette to stifle it. “Nevermind that.” 

“Ohhh nooooo…would you girls like to know just why Tina didn’t return with the Phillips’s head?” Bette smirked while she enticed more of the girl’s curiosity.

The gang was chuckling, nodding and voicing their interest in knowing more.

“Bette Porter don’t you dare,” Tina warned.

“I came downstairs to find all the screwdrivers on the work table. I think Tina managed to find every single one that had been in the basement anywhere, and gathered them in one place. I asked her what was taking so long, and she said she couldn’t find one that said ‘Phillip’ on it!”

The girls, as well as Bette started to laugh uncontrollably.

“Okay, so I may not be so versed in tools, but I don’t need to be. Any time I had an issue, someone else always took care of things like that.”

“Don’t worry Tina, Bette only knew about tools because Daddy use to tell us to always have a tool kit in our cars when we started to drive. It was suppose to be for when and if we broke down, but he never told us just what the hell we were suppose to do with them when we did. He just told us what each tool was used for and that was about it.” Kit stirred her strawberry daiquiri with a stirrer as she relayed just how Bette became educated on tools. “That doesn’t even count all the things Bette did in College when she was pulling pranks there.”

“Momma B pulled pranks?” Angelica asked, as her curiosity peaked as the dirt was starting to be flung.

“Never mind Ange, I didn’t pull any pranks, I was a good girl.”

“Uh huh, and I’m a virgin,” Alice piped up.

“You are Auntie Alice?” Angelica said, quite oblivious to the fact that Alice was being sarcastic.

As the evening progressed further, the girls started to tone down some of their drinking, as it had begun to get them a little bit too silly. They had the most enjoyable evening, and experienced a few surprise visits from James, Franklin, and a couple of neighbors.

Angelica was sitting on the futon and was watching Frosty the Snowman on television when Bette broke away from the crowd to see how she was doing.

“Do you want anything to drink?” Bette asked Angelica, who was looking a little sleepy.

“No thanks. When are we going to read our story?”

“Um…we can do that in a few minutes if you like? This way you can fall asleep if you are tired and you won’t have missed out on it.” 

“Okay,” Angelica agreed as she fought off a yawn.

“I’ll get the book, and because you are getting so much older now, this year we can let you do it all by yourself okay?”

Angelica formed a big smile on her face. She was happy that she was going to be allowed to do something all by herself, for it made her feel like she was being treated as more of an adult, which she felt she was. “Sure.”

Bette went upstairs to retrieve the Twas’ Night Before Christmas book that they traditionally read every Christmas Eve. Upon returning, Angelica had already gotten everyone’s attention.

“Okay everyone…shhhhh…I’m going to read the story all by myself this year.”

Bette handed Angelica the book, and took her digital camera that she brought downstairs with her and started to focus on her subject…her beautiful daughter.

“Twas’ the night before Christmas, when all through the house…”

The entire room became quiet at the start of the story, and it remained that way as she progressed through it, taking her time to pronounce each and every word. It had seemed like only yesterday that Bette and Tina had held her and each took turns reading the story aloud during past Christmas Eve’s. This year, their daughter was going solo and was doing a fantastic job to boot.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya Peeps! Here is your next chappy before I run off for a few appointments today. Enjoy! ~ Chicki

CHAPTER 17

*********************  
LATER THAT NIGHT

Angelica had long been in bed before Bette and Tina had hit the sack as well. They had cleaned up the house before calling it a night, and had been quite exhausted by the long day they had. It was all worth it though, as the holidays were a time when family and friends shared time, food, and memories. They had a wonderful evening filled with every one of those things and then some. Most important, they had some free time after the girls left, and Angie was in bed for Kit to talk to both of them about the conversation she and Angie had at her house earlier in the day.

“I can’t believe I didn’t consider the racial aspect of her feeling out of the norm at school,” Tina shared with Bette as they lay back in bed. “I mean, that was a concern I had when we were considering Marcus as a sperm donor, but it was so long ago it wasn’t on the forefront.”

“I assumed it was all about having two mom’s myself,” Bette admitted. “I guess I failed to remember the difficulties I had in school….or I did quite a good job at burying those painful events.”

“Well now we know. She is off from school this week, and perhaps we can take some time to have a nice discussion with her,” Tina suggested through a series of yawns.

“Okay, sounds good to me.” 

Bette and Tina had both found themselves struggling to stay awake so they could talk about the issue at hand, but the urge to sleep was proving to be stronger than their ability to stay dedicated to the conversation.

“Can you turn the light off hun?” Tina asked as she snuggled in close to Bette.

Bette reached over and shut the light. The bright moon illuminated the room through the slight crevices in the mini-blinds. It was already 2:00am on Christmas morning, and they were certain that Angelica wouldn’t waste anytime requesting that they get out of bed to open the gifts. Bette and Tina had both placed their gifts under the tree, without the other noticing. 

“Ange did a good job reading tonight didn’t she?” Bette asked in a voice which was quite slow, resisting sleep for a moment.

“mm-hmm,” Tina managed to slip out a slight confirmation, as she too felt herself drifting off.

A few minutes passed before Bette struggled to form another sentence.

“…no bra for her…hardware store this week”

Tina had already fallen asleep before hearing Bette’s unsuccessful attempts to talk to her. Bette too had allowed herself to simply fall into a slumber as Tina’s arm rested on her abdomen.

****************  
NEXT MORNING

It was only 545am when Angelica started knocking on Bette and Tina’s bedroom door.

“Wake up sleepyheads! It’s Christmas Day!” Angelica knew that her mom’s would know that, but for some reason she felt the need to emphasize the day itself. She knocked harder “Come on you two! Please wake up.”

Bette turned over as Tina cleared her throat. “Come in Angie,” Tina said as she started to sit up in bed.

Angie quickly opened the door and sprung onto their bed. “Hurrrrrrrry…..I can’t wait to open my gifts and for you to see what I got you two, Angelica said as ecstatic as any child would be on Christmas morning. Even if she didn’t believe in Santa Claus anymore, she certainly maintained a high level of enthusiasm nevertheless. 

“My goodness, hold your horses young lady,” Tina said as Bette sat up and smiled at how elated her daughter was.

“It’s good to see you are still pretty excited Ange,” Bette joyfully admitted.

“I am, I am! I just can’t wait!”

Tina and Bette looked at each other, smiled, then started to laugh at their daughter before getting out of bed.

“Okay kiddo, let’s go open our gifts,” Bette announced as she proceeded out of the bedroom.

“YEAHHHH!” Angie exclaimed as she bounced off the edge of their bed, following the living room.

Once downstairs, each of them automatically sat around the tree as they had done so many times before. Angelica was closest to the tree and already scanning the gifts.

“Which one can I open first?” she asked as her eyes grew wide with wonder.

“Anyone you want to honey, just pick one,” Tina said as she looked from her daughter over to Bette. 

“Okay. howwww…aaaaa…bouttttt…this one?” Angelica asked as she reached for one of the smaller boxes. “Hmm….I wonder what this is?”

“I don’t know, maybe it’s coal,” Bette offered as she teased Angie.

“No way Mom, only Santa brings that and …” Angelica stopped in the middle of her sentence, realizing that she probably shouldn’t bring up that sensitive subject.

“I know. It’s okay, I’m okay with it now,” Bette said, hoping to convey her acceptance to her daughter.

Angie had removed the wrapping paper and was looking at the small box. As she opened it, she opened her mouth. “OOOooooo…this is cool! A gold heart bracelet!”

“Do you remember you had looked at one of those in the Jewelry Store flyers that came to the house?” Tina asked.

“Yep…I remember. I never thought I would really get it.”

“Well, we picked it up when you were over to Auntie Kit’s. We wanted to get you a gift which...which was a little more mature,” Bette added.

“Thank you both so very much,” Angelica said as she went over to hug each of her mom’s.

“You’re most welcome honey,” Tina said as she hugged Angie tight.

“How about I give each of you the gift from me?” Angie asked as she reached under the tree for her gift.

“Okay.”

“Sure.”

Angelica handed Bette and Tina the gift that she had gotten for each of them at the mall. She was so thrilled to have been a part of picking out something all by herself. Most times, Bette or Tina pick the gift from her to the other, and she doesn’t have too much say in it. This time however, it was all her idea.

“Now I wonder…the size of the gifts looks like it is the same type of box,” Bette said to Angie with a wide smile on her face.

“Doesn’t it?” Tina added. “I wonder what it could be?”

“Hurry….open it!” Angie said as she kneeled in front of them. 

Tina was first to get hers unwrapped and opened. She lifted the coffee cup and her eyebrows and face immediately twisted, and her other hand went to her heart from her emotion of seeing her daughter’s picture on the cup, and reading the beautiful words she had printed below. Within a short time, Bette too had hers opened. They both were speechless as their emotions got the best of them. Something so simple, yet was so meaningful to them both.

“Wellllll…do you like it?” Angelica asked, hoping to get some feedback from her mom’s on whether they liked her gift.

“I …I just love it Ange…thank you so much,” Tina said as she leaned forward to hug her daughter. “It’s really beautiful.”

“I’m so glad Mom. Momma B do you like your’s?”

“I sure do honey. I’m going to bring it to work and use it everyday”

“Oh good!” Angelica said as she crawled in a little closer to hug Bette. “Okay…my turn.”

Angelica reached under the tree and picked out a gift. She read the tag and realized it was from her Aunt Shane. “Ooooo…Auntie Shane’s gift to me.” 

Angelica sat back on her legs and ripped the wrapping paper off. “Awesome! A Groovy Girls Best Friends Sleepover Game! How did she know I wanted this?”

“You’re Aunt Shane is a pretty wise girl,” Tina said as she rested her hand on Bette’s.

“I think Santa told her,” Bette added, causing everyone to chuckle.

“Sure mom…and I’m Rudolph,” Angie returned with a bit of sarcasm.

“Really? You’re nose doesn’t look too red to me,” Bette joked.

“Funny mom! I can’t wait to play this game.”

Neither Bette or Tina wanted to spoil the moment by reminding Angelica that she was punished for a week and wouldn’t be using the game anytime soon. It was best to just wait to address it when it came up later.

“Why don’t I give Momma T a gift from me,” Bette said as she leaned in and picked through the gifts, locating the ring that she had gotten for Tina.

“Okay,” Angelica said as she sat back a moment to admire her bracelet.

Bette handed Tina the small box that had been wrapped by the jeweler. It didn’t take an Einstein to figure out that this was something which had been wrapped by the place it was purchased. 

Tina looked at Bette with a perplexed look as Bette and Angie watched on closely.

“What did you get me?” Tina asked quite inquisitively. She thought it was likely jewelry due to the size of the box, but assumed it was probably a pair of earrings. 

“You just have to open it and see,” Bette said smiling as Tina pulled the last piece of paper off of the box.

Tina slowly opened the box, and upon taking sight of the exquisite ring inside, she immediately brought her hand to her mouth and gasped.

“My god…it…it’s absolutely gorgeous. When?...How? I can’t believe you remembered that I looked at this ring.”

Tina was completely beside herself. Bette was so very happy by her wife’s reaction. She knew Tina would be surprised, and knew that she would just love it.

“I remembered. I have been making some payments on it gradually,” Bette admitted. “It wasn’t the easiest thing to do when we do the finances and money isn’t accounted for.”

“The sad thing is that I didn’t even notice it,” Tina confessed.

“Well it was really hard to hide it. I had gotten a bonus that I didn’t mention, as well as a pay increase which I asked Franklin to put in a separate check from my regular paycheck.”

“Ooooo…sneaky Ms. Porter,” Tina said as she slid the ring on, remaining in complete awe of it.

Angelica clapped her hands in excitement over Tina’s surprise. Both Bette and Tina looked over to her and just laughed.

“Okee dokee. I’m going to get one for me,” Angelica said as she searched for the next gift she wanted to open. “This one right here.”

Angelica didn’t waste anytime opening her gifts. She had received   
Girls Can Do Anything Stationary from Alice, a Sports Trivia game from Dana, and a Self Filtering Aquarium to hold some pet fish she had been hoping to get.

“I am so lucky!” Angelica announced.

“You sure are,” Tina admitted. “How about handing Momma B that gift over there from me.”

Angie handed Bette one of the gifts.

“I know what that is!” She announced as she handed it over.

“Shhh…don’t you dare say a thing Angelica,” Tina warned.

“I won’t, my lips are sealed,” Angelica promised as she made pretend to seal her lips.

Bette unwrapped the elegantly wrapped gift. She wasn’t sure just what Tina may have bought for her, as she didn’t think she had mentioned anything recently. She slowly lifted the cover which revealed a brand new Prada briefcase.

“Oh wow…T, this is fabulous. How did you know?” Bette asked as she unzipped the case, inspecting each pocket of this beautiful briefcase.

“Honey, you have been complaining about the old one because it doesn’t hold your laptop as well. This has the capacity to do that as well.”

“This is great T, thank you so much,” Bette smiled as she peeked in one of the side pockets, in there was a couple of pairs of Roberto Cavalli bra’s and thongs. “I like the other gifts too.”

Bette closed it up just as Angelica was asking to see.

“Never mind. Go pick out another gift there,” Bette said, trying to divert Angelica’s attention away from her briefcase.

“Hmm…well…I have two gifts left. I pick this one,” Angelica said as she grabbed one of the two and began to rip the paper off quickly. “Cool! A Young Artist Kit. This has more than what I had in that other one I got for my birthday.”

“Momma B wanted to be sure you didn’t run out of your art supplies for sure,” Tina said as she offered a loving smile at Bette.

“We always have to be sure the youngest artist in the house is prepared at all times,” Bette reminded Tina. 

Tina moved so she was leaning back against Bette. “Mmm…what a wonderful Christmas,” she said as she watched Angelica retrieve another gift for Tina. 

“Here Mom…this is from me,” Angelica said proudly. She knew exactly what that box contained and couldn’t wait for Tina to open it.

“Another gift from you?” Tina asked a bit surprised.

“Yep, and you are gonna LOVE it!” Angelica said as she bounced up and down on the back of her legs, anticipating Tina’s reaction.

Tina turned her head slightly, looking up at Bette, wondering just what this gift might be.

“What on earth would you have gotten me honey?” Tina asked Angelica.

“Not telling, you just have to open it Mom” 

Tina slowly removed the small but long box. She assumed this may be another piece of jewelry, but couldn’t imagine just what. She placed the wrapping paper on the floor, and slowly opened it.

“Oh my gosh!! Wow…this…it matches the ring. I didn’t even know this existed!”

Tina was absolutely stunned by the bracelet. The diamonds and gemstones were just absolutely marvelous. She would never have imagined that she would have received such expensive gifts which so much thought had gone into.

“Angie, thank you so very much honey. I love it.” 

Tina moved forward away from Bette and hugged her daughter tight.

“I just hope you didn’t spend your college savings on me,” Tina said into Angie’s hair while hugging her.

“Nope…not all,” Angie said winking at Bette.

Tina leaned back against Bette and in a very casual and unnoticeable way, she took her hands and squeezed it, showing her gratitude for that additional gift.

“This one here is for Momma B from me!” Angelica exclaimed as she handed Bette her gift.

“Wow…just what could this be?” Bette said as she took hold of the gift. “Hmm…could it be a cushioned car seat?”

Angelica laughed “You’re not THAT old to have one of those. You have to have purple hair anyway.” 

Tina looked at Bette and laughed.

“She’s right you know, you’re not there yet.”

“Funny. I’m never going to have purple hair.”

Bette removed the wrapping paper and opened the box. There it was. The Salvatore Ferragamo handbag she had wanted.

“Oh my goodness. Now I KNOW your college savings is gone. Angie, this is beautiful honey. Thank you so much.” Bette opened the purse and found a gift certificate in there for the store she buys her Prada suits at. “Yet another surprise. Thank you honey”

Bette and Angelica hugged one another, and Bette rubbed her back.

“You’re welcome mom.”

“Well Angie…you have one more gift left,” Tina said looking over at the mobile phone that was yet to be unwrapped.

Angelica released her hug with Bette and quickly slid over to the tree.

“Oh Please Please Please be what I hope you are!”

Angelica was very pleased with all the gifts she had gotten from her parents and her aunt’s. However, the one thing she had not found under the tree yet, was that mobile phone she had put as her number one gift on her wish list.

“Can you feel the pressure T?” Bette said quite amused at her daughter. For she knew exactly what gift Angie was hoping for, as she had shared her desires over the past year.

“I don’t know…I hope she isn’t disappointed,” Tina said, offering a bit of play to the conversation as Angie closed her eyes and hugged the gift like she was praying for some miracle. “Okay you, open it up…let’s see if it is what you hope it is.”

Angelica quickly ripped the paper off the gift and jumped to her feet where she started to jump up and down and expressing her delight. “YES! YES YES YES! I GOT IT!” 

Angelica started opening the box up, which seemed to escalate her joy as she got closer to holding the actual phone. It started to worry Bette and Tina both as they realized they were going to have to tell her that the phone would be off limits for the week.

“You CANNOT imagine how happy I am! Thank you so much…you’re the BEST!” Angelica quickly hugged Bette and Tina with one arm, making sure not to let go of the box the phone was in. “I cannot wait to tell Sara! I will be just like the other kids in school now.”

Angie was so elated, that it made Bette’s stomach actually ache at the thought of bursting her daughter’s bubble. She whispered in Tina’s ear, which had remained close to Bette. “Let’s not take the phone away.”

Tina didn’t want to be the hard ass in this decision or this relationship. They had always both concurred that they would both do their best to come to a reasonable agreement when it came to Angelica. “I don’t agree with that,” Tina whispered back.

“Momma B can you help me put the battery in so I can use it?”

“Um…you have to charge it up first Angie,” Bette didn’t know what to do. Her heart ached at the thought of having to remind Angie of her punishment on Christmas Day by taking a gift away…especially ‘that’ gift.

“Oh…well can you show me how to do that?” 

Tina knew that they had to just tell her, for if they went so far as to charge the phone up, it would be even harder for Angie to keep from using it. It would almost be like teasing her further.

“Angie, um…you know what? Me and Momma B need a few minutes to talk about something. How about you take some of these other gifts that are your’s and bring them upstairs to your room okay?” Tina suggested.

“But I want to get my phone ready mom,” Angelica whined.

“Honey, please do what I have asked.” 

Angelica didn’t like the idea at all, but instead of challenging her mom, she placed the phone and box on the floor and gathered her other gifts.

“How long do you need to talk for?” Angie asked with her arms full of gifts, hoping the answer would be to her liking.

“A few minutes, that’s all,” Tina said.

“Be careful walking up the stairs with all those in your hands. Maybe you should leave some at the bottom and make two trips,” Bette said showing her concern.

“I’ll be okay Mom.”

Angie left the living room, leaving Bette and Tina alone to talk. Tina turned and faced Bette as they continued to sit on the floor by the tree.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe Christmas is sneaking up on us! Gotta get these chapters posted so my other ones can post in time! May be doubling up on posting them. Enjoy peeps! ~ Chicki

CHAPTER 18

“Bette we both agreed on her punishment, and we also did inform her ahead of time that one of her gifts would not be used for a week.”

“I know T, it just seems so tacky right now. I mean…think about it, ’here Angie, here’s your gift, but sorry you can’t use it’ Don’t you think that is a bit over the top?” Bette asked.

“Don’t you think your daughter making out at a dance and disobeying chaperones in charge worthy of a punishment?”

“I do, and she won’t be going with her friends this week or having them over. That is a HUGE punishment during school break.”

Bette looked at Tina and could see that she wasn’t making any progress changing her mind.

“We agreed Bette,” was all Tina could say at this point. She was getting rather upset at Bette’s shying away from the punishment that had been previously decided upon.

“I didn’t say that we hadn’t Tina. I mean…come on, it’s the holidays. Maybe we didn’t think this out completely when we had come to this decision. Don’t you feel even a slight bit uncomfortable with telling her she cannot have the phone for a week?”

Tina didn’t want to be looked upon as being cold and callous, but she also didn’t want to minimize what Angelica had done. 

“This has not been just about what happened at the dance. It has been about her attitude. It is just like Kit said, she has been able to run right over us and we have done nothing. I know we have to talk to her about all this ‘otherness’ but I can’t keep letting all that dictate how this should be handled either Bette.”

Bette couldn’t seem to bring herself back to that place where she was in full agreement before. There certainly was something about sitting there as a family opening gifts on Christmas Day that brought out peace and harmony. It was something that neither of them could have imagined how difficult things would feel when the day actually arrived and they had to take the gift away.

“I’m not comfortable with it, not at all. But if you think that she shouldn’t get the phone now then…I’ll support that.” Bette felt that neither one of them was going to see the other’s point of view and therefore she wasn’t about to continue on this road. What neither of them realized, is that Angelica had already started to make her way back into the living room and heard what Bette had said. Bette and Tina turned when they heard a noise in the kitchen, finding Angelica standing in one place, stunned by what she heard about her phone. She couldn’t bring herself to do anything but start crying and turn to run upstairs.

“Angie, come here.” Bette said as she started to stand up and walk towards the kitchen. She stopped when she heard Angelica’s footsteps running up the stairs. She turned back towards the living room where Tina had just stood up as well.

“Don’t, okay?” Tina said as she raised one finger to Bette before walking past her and up the stairs. She wasn’t prepared to listen to Bette tell her how wrong she was.

Bette stood in the kitchen, completely pissed off that her daughter would be crying on Christmas Day. She picked the oven mitt up from the counter and threw it back down hard on the counter before making her way upstairs.

****************  
ALICE’S PLACE

“Mmmm…..I don’t think I want to get out of bed ever,” Alice said smiling with her back to Dana.

Dana slid her hands up and down Alice’s abdomen as she spooned her.

“Me either…I am so comfy.” 

“Last night was fun wasn’t it?” Alice asked as she placed her hand over the back of Dana’s.

“It was great. I never laughed so hard in a long time.”

Dana nuzzled in closer to Alice, her nose near Alice’s hair, smelling her signature shampoo she always used.

“How funny was Angelica wearing that bra? I thought Bette was going to have a stroke right there!” Alice laughed as she recalled Bette’s discomfort with that moment, and the whole idea of Angelica growing up in general.

“Oh my god, I thought for sure she was going to lose it. Bette isn’t handling things so well is she?” Dana asked as she propped herself up on her arm so she could lean over a bit and see Alice.

Alice turned over on her back so she could make eye contact with Dana. “She doesn’t…not at all. She is super super strict when it comes to girls and boys and stuff like that. I remember when she and I had dated. We had talked about what kind of parenting style we might have. You don’t even want me to repeat just how different it was between her having a boy and a girl. She may be a woman who believes in equality, but when it came to defining discipline, what would be allowed and not allowed, it varied dramatically between the sexes.”

“No kidding? I know she seems pretty strict when it comes to Angie, but I just figured that she was just one of those parents who might be strict across the board,” Dana shared as she lay on her side resting her hand on Alice’s abdomen.

“Oh no….not at all. The thing that is weird is I remember her telling me about her father being real intense. He was beyond strict. He border lined abusive. I know she was always saying how she would never ever raise a hand to her child no matter what, which as far as I know she never did, and that she would want punishments to be fair. I use to tease her and tell her that in order to be able to ‘punish’ your kid, you have to let them out of the cage you’re going to be keeping them in.”

Alice and Dana both laughed as soon as she offered that little tidbit.

***************  
ANGIE’S ROOM

Angelica was in her room, laying on her bed sobbing when Tina had come into the room.

“I knocked, you mustn’t have heard me,” Tina said as she walked over to the bed.

Angelica didn’t lift her head at all. Instead she pushed it deeper into the plush bedspread as her tears continued to dampen the material. Tina sat down on the edge of the bed just as Bette came into the room.

“Angie, Momma B and I both told you that part of your punishment was that you could not use one of the gifts we had gotten you for Christmas, for one week.”

The only thing that could be heard were soft sobs as Angelica continued to cry and refuse to show her face. Bette hated to see her daughter cry. If there was ever a pushover when it came to tears, it was Bette. She stood by the bedroom door, leaning against the doorframe and scanning the Christmas gifts that Angie had brought up to her room.

“Ange, please look at me,” Tina requested as she started to rub Angie’s back.

“DON’T!” Angie yelled, keeping her face buried in the bedspread.

“Angelica do not raise your voice at me like that. This attitude is the very reason you lost privileges and you were punished. Now I’m willing to discuss this with you, but you need to look at me to do so,” Tina said, obviously getting a bit more annoyed by Angelica resuming her disrespectful attitude.

Angie refused to turn her head. Tina looked over at Bette, hoping that she might try to coerce her, but Bette was so upset she didn’t seem to have the ability to bring herself to do a thing, except go over to her and want to hug her. Tina opened her eyes and moved her head in a way to say “well….aren’t you going to do something?” at which Bette responded by walking further into the room and around the other side of the bed. She kneeled down by the bed.

“Hey Boo,” Bette said softly, using a cute nick that she would call Angie when she was a baby. “Come on now, why don’t we all just talk about this okay?”

Angelica shook her head no into the bedspread. Tina was getting more and more impatient. She was feeling that it wasn’t necessary that they coddle Angelica and try to keep explaining their punishment. This was all discussed previously, and the more that Bette tried to baby Angie, the more Tina was getting ticked off.

“Come here honey, come sit with me on the floor and let’s talk okay?”

“It’s not your fault it’s HERS,” Angelica said out of the corner of her mouth, still not lifting her head.

Tina had enough. She got up off the bed and basically threw her hands up. “I’ve had enough. I’m not staying here and letting myself be disrespected. Angelica, you are not getting the phone for a week. You were told what your punishment was going to be, and as far as I am concerned young lady, you are very lucky that is all you received. ”

Tina walked out of the room and closed the door before heading back downstairs. Bette was left kneeling on the side of the bed. Angelica cried even harder which prompted Bette to stand up and sit on the bed, then lay down next to her.

“Shh…don’t cry. This is just a punishment honey, it’s not the end of the world,” Bette said softly as she rubbed Angie’s back.

Angelica lifted her head and turned to look at Bette.

“It is…the…end …of the…world,” Angelica struggled to talk between sobs.

“No it isn’t. You had done quite well without a phone. What if we didn’t get it for you what would you have done huh?”

Angelica had not thought about that. As far as she was concerned, she DID get the phone, and she wasn’t going to be allowed to use it.

“Angie, I’m sorry that this is hard on you. I am, but Momma T and I both had agreed on your punishment, and…”

Before Bette could finish, Angelica tried to correct her.

“No…I heard you…you told Momma T you didn’t agree, but you were just going to go along with her.”

Bette grimaced at the fact that Angie had heard that part, as well as the rest of it.

“Okay hold on. We had both agreed that you would not get the phone for a week. We agreed on you not going over to your friend’s house, or them coming over here. You had come upon only a small piece of the discussion we had today about it. I was feeling a little sentimental, with it being the holiday. However, Momma T is right, ee had both agreed on this together, and I should have kept my word and saw it through.”

“You’re just saying that,” Angelica snapped back.

“No I am not. I had felt a little bad about enforcing the punishment on a holiday, but it is what it is. You did break some rules. You have shown more attitude over the last couple of months than ever before. We both know things are hard on you, and we want to talk to you about them together. But I will say this Angie, I won’t have you disrespecting either of us. When we all need to talk, we need to do so as a family. Every one of us is entitled to be heard and not be interrupted. Each of us is to give the other respect at all times. You may not like what we have to say, but we are your parents and until you have kids of your own, we don’t expect you to be challenging our decisions. You are entitled to talk about how you feel about them certainly, but you have definitely been crossing a line and have been quite disrespectful”.

“Why are you both being so mean to me?” Angelica asked through tear filled eyes.

“Honey, we are not being mean to you. My goodness you would know mean if you ever had parents like I had. I couldn’t even begin to share with you how hard my father would come down on me as a child. I use to have a hard time sleeping at night because he was…he was just very very harsh with us. You are being disciplined in the most gentlest of ways, and you don’t even realize it.”

“I know he was a jerk,” Angelica said as she wiped her eyes.

“Don’t say that. He was your grandfather, and I won’t have you disrespect that.”

“I’m sorry,” Angelica said, realizing that perhaps referring to him as a jerk wasn’t so appropriate.

“You need to think before you speak. That is half your problem. You have a temper like me,” Bette admitted as she smiled at Angie.

“You don’t have much of a temper.” 

“You haven’t seen me at the CAC when an art show is getting messed up. Try telling James I don’t have a temper,” Bette said as she shifted on the bed. “I just try to control it that’s all. There are times it certainly gets the best of me, I’ll be the first to admit it.”

“Did you love your Dad?” Angelica asked Bette.

Bette turned and laid on her back looking up at Angelica’s ceiling. She and her father had such an estranged relationship through the years. However, there was always a form of love there. Could it have been deeper? Absolutely, but nonetheless, it was still there.

“Yes…I did,” Bette replied softly as she continued to stare at the ceiling.

“Even though he use to beat you?”

Bette turned her head to face Angelica. “I didn’t say he beat us.” 

“Auntie Kit said he whooped your butts.”

Bette cringed as she wondered just how many details Kit shared. She didn’t want the memory of Angie’s granddad to be a bad one. “He was stern…very firm,” Bette said trying to close the conversation down.

“Swift and firm she said,” Angelica offered.

“Yes…he was. There isn’t a need to handle things that way all the time. I would rather see respect, communication, and fair punishment in the form of removing privileges than the way that some people handle discipline. I know you think we can be harsh, and mean, and unreasonable. The problem is, is that you have no clue what is happening in other families Angie. When kids are not punished you think that it is “cool” or something. However, it makes me wonder how much those parents are really paying attention to those kids, and just what kind of an adult that child is going to be one day. I also know that you may not always be privy to any harsh discipline which borders child abuse, because those types of abuse are usually hidden quite well. You are fortunate to have two very loving parents, who are doing their best to raise you, and raise you with a sense of values, morality and respect”

Angelica remained quiet as Bette rose from the bed. She leaned over and kissed Angelica on the forehead. “Please take a moment, then come downstairs and apologize to your mother.”

Bette patted the top of Angelica’s head before leaving the bedroom.

*********  
ALICE’S

Alice held onto the rubber piece and slowly guided it inside herself. There was no need for lubrication, as Dana had made sure she was completely juiced up before attempting to slip inside her. Alice wrapped her legs around the back of Dana as she thrust deep, creating a slow rhythm at first.

“Ohhh…fuck…that feels soooooo good Dane.”

Dana could feel the piece of the feeldoe that was inside herself and used her muscles to hold it tight while she pushed it in and out of Alice. She cringed when Alice dug her nails into her back, for she felt like it had pierced her skin.

“Oh god baby..Dana…don’t stop,” Alice demanded.

Dana leaned her head down as she pumped in and out at a faster pace. She too was getting more turned on with every breath and moan that Alice was making, as well as her own stimulation inside herself that the feeldoe was creating with every thrust.

“Ohhh…God,” Dana released a few moans followed by even more as the intensity increased for both women. She was getting pretty exhausted keeping this pace and as if both women were reading the other’s mind, they made one quick shift, which resulted in Dana rolling on her back, and Alice straddling her. Alice would now do the work to get both of them there. She slowly brought herself down further on the feeldoe and started her own rhythm up and down. It didn’t take long for both of them to get back to just about where they were. She reached for Dana’s breasts squeezing both of them as she thrust herself up and down on the dildo.

“Uhhhh… Dane..…I…I’m gon..gonna….cum…cum with me baby,” Alice pleaded as her hair stuck to her forehead from the sweat.

“I...me too, ” Dana said as she grabbed hold of one of Alice’s hands and gripped it tight. “…fa…fast…faster,” Dana pleaded as she felt her body beginning to tighten so much that the impending orgasm was ready to reach it’s peak. 

Alice pushed herself up and down on the dildo faster, going even deeper into herself, knowing quite well that Dana would be feeling it more on her end. The mattress springs were definitely being tested to their maximum as she picked the pace up. In a short time, both women came together.

“Ohhhh Gooodddddd,” Alice screamed out as she came. Her screams seemed to soften Dana’s as she came along with her.

**************  
B&T’S HOUSE

Bette came downstairs to the living room to find Tina sitting on the couch with Angie’s friend Sara. As she walked into the living room, Sara turned quickly, in a manner which appeared she was quite startled. Bette immediately noticed the tears coming down her face and looked over at Tina.

“Is it okay if Mrs. P sits with us too?” Tina asked as she held onto Sara’s hand.

Sara nodded, as Bette came further into the room taking a seat on the recliner. She remained quiet, concerned by Sara’s upset and the fact it was Christmas Day made her wonder what possibly could have occurred that she wasn’t with her family.

“I’m scared,” Sara admitted as she started to cry even more.

“I’m sure that everything will work out Sara,” Tina said, hoping to provide a little comfort. “Your mom said she would be back a little later this afternoon. We would be happy to have you here for dinner with us.”

“Thank you Mrs. K,” Sara said.

“As a matter of fact, why don’t you sit here with Mrs. P and I’ll go get Angelica.” 

“Okay,” Sara said sheepishly.

“Bette can you help me real quick in the other room?” Tina asked, as she walked into the kitchen.

“Sure,” Bette said, rising from the chair. “I’ll be right back Sara. Would you like something to drink?” 

“No thank you.”

Bette followed Tina into the study. “What’s going on?” Bette asked as soon as they closed the door behind them.

“Her parents had gotten into a very big argument. Her mom called and asked if Sara could come here for the afternoon because she needed to handle some things and didn’t want Sara home to see it.”

“Handle what things?”

“I’m not sure, I didn’t ask Bette. I wasn’t about to question her. I just told her it wouldn’t be a problem for Sara to come here. When she came over, Sara told me her parents had been arguing and her father had hit her mother,” Tina sat down on the chair by the desk.

“You have got to be kidding me? That son of a bitch hit his wife…and in front of his kid no less?” Bette’s anger peaked immediately at the thought of any type of violence in the home, not to mention the fact that Sara had been present.

“I feel so bad for that little girl,” Tina said, her voice filled with empathy. “I’m going to go talk with Angelica and briefly explain why she is here, because you know our daughter will be filled with questions. One will be why is Sara here on Christmas day and not with her family, and number two, why is she allowed to have company when she is punished. I don’t want her thinking we caved in on her punishment.”

“I understand,” Bette said, her face twisted with the painful thought of what Sara had to face.

Tina rubbed Bette’s arm. “Just try to cheer her up while I talk to Ange, okay Babe?”

“I will,” Bette replied as Tina rose from the chair to go upstairs to speak with Angelica. Bette returned to the living room where Sara was still sitting quietly.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Hope you are doing well. We had a fairly decent size snowstorm last night into today - which is still going on but flurries now thankfully. Anyway.... I will be posting 2 chapters of this today. Enjoy! ~ Chicki

Chapter 19

“Would you like to watch a little television Sara?”

“Okay”, Sara said more bashfully than she had ever been when playing over their house.

“Let’s see…they may have some parade’s on television today.”

Bette started to click through some of the channels hoping to find something that might interest Sara. Sara occasionally glanced towards her house, which was not clearly visible from Bette and Tina’s, but she tried anyway.

**********  
UPSTAIRS

Angelica had just started to come out of her room to go downstairs to apologize to Tina when she gasped at the unexpected arrival of her mom in the doorway.

“Oh!” 

“I’m sorry Ange, I didn’t mean to scare you,” Tina said as she gently placed her hand on Angie’s shoulder. “How about we go back in your room a moment, I want to talk to you.”

“I was just going to go downstairs to see you,” Angie admitted as Tina guided her back into the room.

“You were?” 

Angelica sat down on the bed, and Tina sat aside of her. As Tina took a moment to formulate just what she was going to say to Angelica, her daughter spoke first.

“I’m sorry for being upset over the phone. I was just…well I was so excited to have it, and I just wanted to use it mom.”

Tina smiled at her daughter for not just apologizing, but appearing to be rather sincere in what she was saying. It wasn’t just her words but her body language which was speaking to her.

“Apology accepted. I know you were disappointed Angie, and if you think this was any easier on me or Momma B you are very wrong. It is very important that parents follow through on discipline that they decide upon, and as much as it bothers me to have to enforce what we had agreed on for your punishment, I know it is something that as a parent I must do. Perhaps one day you will be able to understand this.”

Angelica remained quiet as Tina had explained her feelings on the punishment.

“Now, I want to explain something to you. Sara is downstairs.”

Before Tina could finish, Angie’s eyes lit up.

“She IS!? Awesome!” 

“Honey wait. We are making a VERY big exception to your punishment. By no means does this mean Momma B and I changed our minds, not in the least. Sara came over today because her mom asked if she could come over. Their family was having some problems, and she preferred Sara to be here with us while she figured some things out.”

Angelica’s expression turned somber. She realized that Sara’s visit wasn’t surrounding a more pleasant circumstance, but she just wasn’t sure why exactly. “What does that mean mom?”

Tina looked at Angelica and wanted to be honest, but she really wasn’t fully informed herself. To discuss things in detail would require speculation on her part. She felt that there was a better chance of Angie learning more through Sara once the girls were together. “Well, I’m not exactly sure Angie. I didn’t have a lengthy conversation with her mom, but according to Sara there was an argument, and from what Sara mentioned to me a few minutes ago downstairs, I believe her father may have…may have hit her mom.”

Angelica’s eyes widened. She could not believe what her mom had just relayed to her.

“What?! No way! Oh my god that’s terrible. Is Sara okay?” 

Tina immediately felt the upset in Angie’s voice and demeanor.

“Yes honey, she is. I think the best thing you can do is just be her friend and maybe take her mind off of things. Let her tell you for herself okay?”

Angelica nodded while her expression remained one of disbelief. She sat a moment and just started to reflect on how terribly sad Sara must be feeling on what should be a holiday that is spent making happy memories. She also started to feel a bit ashamed at how upset she had allowed herself to get over the inability to use her phone. In comparison to Sara’s situation, the little she knew about so far, it seemed like her family life was perfect.

“Poor Sara. On Christmas Day too.”

Tina rubbed Angie’s back. She hated to have to expose her daughter to some of the more harsher parts of life, but this was a part of growing up and there wasn’t anything she could do to shield her from something which was hitting so close to home now.

“Mom, what did he do? Why would he do that?” Angie asked, as questions began to overwhelm her thoughts.

“I’m not sure honey. I don’t understand how anyone can ever physically harm another person let alone his wife and mother of his child. He very likely needs some help I am sure.” 

A short moment of silence came over the room before Tina suggested they return downstairs.

“What do you say we go downstairs huh?”

“Mom what do I say?” 

“You just be yourself, that’s all. If she wants to talk to you about things I am sure she will honey. I will begin making dinner and I am sure Sara will very likely be here with us when it is time to eat.”

The thought of Sara sharing in Christmas dinner with her family made Angelica feel good.

“Oh goody! She will like that. Thanks mom,” Angelica said as she hugged Tina. 

Angelica was happy that her family would be helping her friend. She was concerned about her, and thoughts of what could have possibly happened was flooding her mind, but it was balanced for the time being, with the comfort in knowing that Sara would feel safe with her family on this day.

**************  
DOWNSTAIRS

Bette had gotten Sara settled with a TV program when Tina and Angelica came downstairs.

“Hi Sara,” Angelica said as she entered the living room, hoping to appear as normal as possible.

“Hi Ange,” Sara said, noticeably more quiet than she was usually.

“Um….you want to go up to my room and hang out?”

“Okay.” 

Sara slid off the couch and followed Angie through the kitchen and upstairs to her room, leaving Bette and Tina alone downstairs. Once their footsteps were heard ascending the stairs, Bette looked over at Tina who had remained in the kitchen getting things together for their dinner. She got up from her recliner and went into the kitchen.

“Did you talk to her?” Bette asked.

“Yes. I couldn’t say too much because I’m not quite sure about it all myself.”

“Did Angie have any questions?”

Tina opened the fridge and took the large package of ribs out. “A few, and I did what I could to answer them. I just don’t have enough details to really explain too much. I am sure that Sara will open up to her when they are alone in her room.”

“That may cause her to have more questions later.” 

“True. We may need to just check in with her later tonight, before bed.”

“Yes, I think so,” Bette said as she pulled a few of their linen napkins from the drawer. “This is all so shocking. I only met her father on a few occasions, but he never seemed like a violent person.”

Tina had started washing her hands in the sink. “They never do Bette.”

Bette didn’t say anything. There were moments her father had been a bit too stern in his handling things in their home. However, his behavior was something he didn’t seem to go out of his way to hide. “I think I’m going to go take a shower now and get dressed. How about you?”

“I can’t take a shower with you with them here,” Tina whispered, as if the girls were in the room.

“T…I didn’t mean that,” Bette said chuckling. “But even if you did it isn’t a big deal. The girls don’t have a window into our bedroom or bathroom.”

“I know honey, I just don’t want to raise any questions, that’s all,” Tina said as she started to pull a roasting pan from the cupboard. “Not to mention if Angie is feeling a bit more uncomfortable about all this otherness, there is no reason to go out of our way to have to add anything more to her plate when her friend is over.”

Bette was a bit perplexed by Tina’s sense of discomfort. She wasn’t usually one to be overly concerned like this. If anything, it was Bette that was one to get a little wigged out over things like that. As a matter of fact, it had taken a long time for Bette to get comfortable having sex knowing that Angie’s comprehension of things happening around her was increasing more and more as she was getting older. For Angie, she was always a bit more advanced than her age, and Bette was certain that Angie was aware of their every move, particularly when it came to activities in the bedroom. It took some time for Tina to get her relaxed enough to resume their intimacy.

“I don’t think there would be questions, but I wasn’t referring to us having a shower together anyway. Before I go up, do you need anything first?” Bette asked.

“Nope. I think I am all set here. I am going to season these ribs and put them in the oven to cook. I might get a few of the other side dishes together too. By the time you are done with your shower, I might be all ready to go up and take mine,” Tina looked over at Bette and smiled as she started to trim some small pieces of fat off the ribs.

“Okay, well if you need me to help, just leave it for me and I’ll do it when I get done.”

“Thanks babe.”

“You’re welcome.”

Bette started to turn away from Tina when her wife had stopped her.

“Oh wait…before I forget. Angie apologized to me when I went upstairs.”

Bette smiled, in a way which confirmed Tina’s first thoughts that Bette must have had an insightful conversation with her..

“Thank you,” Tina said in response to Bette’s expression.

“For what? I didn’t do a thing.”

“Yes you did. The bizarre thing is when she apologized, I think she understood and really meant it. It completely caught me off guard.

Bette laughed. “Yeah, gotta love those apologies that are really meant huh?”

Tina chuckled in return. “You’re right. It made me feel much better that she understood, even a little.”

“I imagine she does T. She is just a typical young girl who on Christmas is all energized and energized, hoping to play with what she got.”

“I know. I also explained that Sara’s being here was not a result of us changing our minds about her punishment either.”

Tina finished seasoning the ribs as she and Bette continued their conversation.

“Good….it’s good that she is seeing more and more that the way to solving anything is through open and honest communication. It is one of the best things we can teach her.”

“I hope she sees that.”

“I am sure she does T” Bette said as she leaned in and kissed Tina on the cheek. “I’m off to take a nice hot shower. I’ll be back down in a bit.”

“Okay you.”

****************  
ANGIE’S ROOM

Sara had taken little time sharing what had been going on with Angelica, who wasn’t letting things sit too well with her after hearing about it all.

“Wow, so your Dad is a jerk sometimes huh?” Angie said as they were playing Uno on her bed.

“Yeah, he doesn’t really treat my mom very nice.” 

“Your mom seems nice, why isn’t he nice to her back?” Angie asked through a pout following Sara throwing down a “Skip” card.

“He just isn’t. He gets mad at me sometimes too,” Sara said uncomfortably.

“Yeah, Momma T has been getting pretty pissed off with me as well.”

“Really? Your mom is awesome…both of them.”

“Not all the time, she has gotten mad at me lately,” Angie said as she was thinking of a strategy for her next play.

“No, I mean my dad gets REALLLLLLY mad. The other day he got so angry because I left my shoes in the middle of the living room floor, that he opened the back slider and threw them outside into the brook that runs along the back of the house.”

Angie’s eyes widened. She could never imagine that happening to her. “OH MY GOD! Are you serious?” 

“I am, he just gets really angry over small stuff. I feel bad for my mom. She tries so hard to make him happy, but it just doesn’t seem to work.”

Angelica threw her second to last card down and called Uno before continuing her conversation. “Do you think your mom is going to get rid of him?” 

“I don’t know. Is it sad that I wouldn’t miss him?” Sara asked solemnly.

“I don’t think so. He doesn’t seem to be very nice to be around anyway.” 

“He doesn’t really pay much attention to me unless I screw up. He hasn’t gone to any of my dance recitals. He just doesn’t care very much,” Sara said while she hoped to pick up a green colored card.

“I get upset because I think my mom’s get too bossy and into my life. I never really thought about how it might feel if they didn’t want to get involved at all.”

“I would much rather my dad be showing more interest in my life, even if it was just a little bit. I know sometimes you get angry when you feel your mom’s are being too pushy and unfair, but at least it shows they care right?” Sara asked, causing Angie to really ponder that question. Before answering she was out of cards, winning the game.

“Good one Ange.”

“I guess it does show they care. It’s just at the time I am so upset feeling they don’t understand ya know what I mean?”

“Yeah…maybe they don’t get it, but at least they care,” Sara said as she started to shuffle the cards for their next game.

Angelica gave that last sentence a lot of thought. It was true. Even if she did feel that her mom’s didn’t always understand her, she couldn’t deny the fact that both of them cared very much for her and she certainly felt their love and nurturing throughout her life.

*******  
LATER

Bette and Tina were sitting on the couch relaxing and watching a little television while the ribs finished cooking. All the vegetable were done and kept on warm, leaving nothing more than waiting for the ribs to get done so they could all enjoy their meal. Angelica and Sara had remained in her room playing and talking most of the day.

“It smells great in here doesn’t it?” Bette asked while her arm remained draped around Tina.

“It sure does. Hat’s off to the cook huh?” Tina said as her head rested on Bette’s shoulder.

“That is part of what I love about the holiday’s,” Bette admitted.

“What?”

“The whole thing. You cooking the meal…me trying to help…” Tina and Bette chuckled at that last remark. “…and the house just filling up with the aroma of what you are making. It’s just a really nice laidback kind of day, spending time with our family.”

“I know what you mean. That is why I like the holidays. I mean we certainly have weekends when we eat our dinners together, but there is always something crazy and busy going on then. The holiday kind of forces you to chill out and do nothing but spend time together.”

“Too bad Kit wasn’t feeling so well today. I think she drank too much last night to be honest,” Bette said as she rubbed Tina’s upper arm.

“She shouldn’t have driven home. I wasn’t too happy that she insisted on doing so,” Tina added as she stared over at the flames dancing to their own unheard song in the fireplace.

“I know. When I called her this morning she said her stomach felt terrible. She isn’t suppose to really be drinking anyway, but that’s a whole other lecture.” 

“I told you before, you can’t change her. She has to want to change herself,” Tina said as she sat up. “I’m going to go peek at the ribs.”

Bette watched Tina walk into the kitchen. Christmas time brings that moment of the year just before the New Year begins, when it is easy to think of the previous year. As Bette looked at her wife in the kitchen, she found herself doing just that, reflecting on the past year and what they had done, as well as their relationship in general. They both had endured many challenging moments, and had a complex time coming back to one another following the death of their first child, and the affair that soon followed. They never did share any of those earlier more painful experiences with Angelica, and it was good they had gotten back together before she was old enough to question their separation. Looking at her wife take care of the cooking, something that Tina just loved to do for her family, only added to things she was fond of when it came to her wife. Tina possessed that quality of taking care of others, and truly epitomized it to the fullest when it came to her family. Bette knew how to cook, not on the same scale as Tina, but she could certainly put a few killer meals together, and a fabulous BBQ. However, it was still Tina who desired that responsibility of cooking for her family. It was the one thing that really made her feel like she was tending to their needs and taking care of them both. 

Tina soon returned to the couch. “What?” She asked as she took a seat aside of Bette.

“I was just thinking how lucky I am.”

“You were? Lucky about what?” Tina asked.

“That you are my wife. That we have come so far and endured so very much, which only shows me how strong we are.”

Tina smiled as she turned facing Bette, allowing her hand to play with Bette’s long curly hair.

“That was very charming. Thank you baby. It’s all about soulmate’s, I told you that before.”

“Soulmate’s…right,” Bette said a bit unconvinced.

“Come on, you know I’m right. How else would we have gotten through all we have? There are more women throwing the towel in and giving up over a tiny crumb of what we have been through. There isn’t any other way to describe it.”

“Can’t it be just about love? I mean, truly Tina, don’t you think that soulmate’s is a term used for that untarnished and perfect relationship?” Bette said using her fingers to make imaginary quotation marks in the air as she described “untarnished and perfect.”

Tina shifted on the couch, as if preparing to give Bette one of her lectures.

“Nope, not at all. I never believed that soulmate’s represent that relationship which has the least amount of conflict or difficulty. As a matter of fact, a soulmate to me has always been that feeling of a connection that is so strong, cavernous, and emotional that you can’t seem to identify it in simple terms. There is a fit that takes place intellectually, sexually, and emotionally at all levels. But most of all, it is those souls that no matter what, once they have found one another, they can go through just about anything together. It has to do with hard work, and that is the misconception that people have. I think that people get caught up in some surface or wistful definition, and get lost dreaming it up as some incredibly perfect and flawless relationship. I don’t feel it is like that at all. The fact we have faced challenges, but always found ourselves back together and recommitting ourselves and our love to each other rather than splitting up, tells me that we have something much deeper and bigger than what you might find in a routine relationship.”

Bette listened intently to Tina. She certainly did feel that soulmate’s was a term used too loosely and occasionally glorified as well. However, this is the first time she sat back and just listened to Tina’s opinion and how she defined it. After giving it much thought, she did realize that there was always something more unique about them both. What seemed to cause most couples to lose that finesse and passion in the relationship they seemed to stay strong through. What seemed to cause most couples to lose faith, trust, and hope in their relationship and their own selves, they seemed to stay true to. What seemed to cause most couples to end their relationship over, they seemed to reflect upon it, embrace it and move forward with a deeper sense of commitment. 

“…see honey, when you and I split up before, most people would have stayed that way. However, neither of us had wanted that or could live with that, it is sort of like that saying about setting something free and it coming back. We were free to continue down our own paths alone following our breakup, but that wasn’t what we were about. Our need and willingness to merge our lives back together was a desire we couldn’t ignore. There are not too many couples who can overcome infidelity. But we did. Can you honestly say we are that average, routine couple?”

Bette cringed when Tina used the words infidelity. Even though Tina had long forgiven Bette for her indiscretions, it still hurt her when they revisited that time in their relationship.

“No, I don’t actually. I never looked at things the way you have defined them just now. I know that I crave you in my life. The time we had been apart and split up was very difficult for me. Shane had told me about you being free, and my being free and if we found one another again then it was meant to be. It was something that was more real than ever before. That time apart T, it was the most difficult time of my life. It was even more difficult than when we lost our first child.”

Tina slide her hand through Bette’s hair and started to drag her nails up and down the nape of her neck. “I know Baby,” Tina said softly.

“That ache I felt for you all the time…there wasn’t a damn thing I could do to make it better. If the separation of your soulmate feels like that, then I would be first to make that full admission, there is no doubt in my mind that we are,” Bette’s thoughts traveled to that time when she was unfaithful. “You cannot ever imagine how much I disliked myself for what I did to you…to us.”

“Shhhh…don’t. Let’s not get into details of that. It’s done, it’s WAY behind us, and I know the shame and torture you put yourself through then. We are so far beyond that Bette.”

Bette looked down at her lap. “I know T. I do have moments when I look at you, like just now when you were cooking and I wonder about where my life would have been if we never were able to be together after all that. I was blessed with the chance to make many of my wrongs right again, and for that I am more thankful than you will ever know.”

Tina took her free hand took hold of her chin, moving it slightly to face her.

“You have done so much over the years to make things right. Don’t ever think that you owe me or us anything more than what you have already done. You have learned from your mistakes, and I understand Bette. I really do. People deal with loss in their lives in so many different ways. I can understand why you had fallen into a tempting situation. It happens and I am aware of that. The main thing is that it never happened again, and won’t.”

Bette looked into Tina’s eyes. She certainly was an amazing woman, and without hesitating to be concerned about the company in the house, Bette leaned in and gave her a tender kiss. Tina returned that gentle kiss before breaking away and telling her it was time to round up the girls.

“I’m going to get the food on the table babe. Can you please get the girls down here?”

“Sure,” Bette said as she rose from the couch and followed behind Tina into the kitchen. “Any particular seating arrangement?”

“No, let them sit where they want I guess.”

“Okay. I’ll go get them.”

Bette left the kitchen and made her way upstairs to Angelica’s room.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised... here is the 2nd chapter posting today. Enjoy ~ Chicki

CHAPTER 20

“I wish I had another mom instead of a dad,” Sara said as she and Angelica continued to share their feelings.

“You do?” 

Angelica was pretty surprised by Sara’s wishes. She didn’t really think anyone would want to be in her shoes.

“Yeah, I think it would be pretty cool.”

“Sometimes I guess,” Angelica said a bit apprehensive.

“Why only sometimes Ange?”

“Well, sometimes I feel a little too different…ya know what I mean?”

“A lot of people have two moms if their parents get a divorce and their dad marries another lady.”

“That’s true, but that isn’t the case with mine.” 

Bette had just started to approach Angie’s bedroom when she heard part of their conversation.

“Your’s live together that’s all.” 

“Yeah, they do. I just sometimes feel really different, because I have two different colored parents, AND they are two women, AND I am biracial too.”

“I know, but I still think your cool,” Sara said causing Angie to smirk.

“Good, because you might end up being the only friend I have left,” Angelica said as she brushed her hair.

“I doubt that Angie. A lot of girls at school think you are wicked fun to be around.”

“Really?”

“Yep!”

“I bet they won’t think that when they find out I can’t see Timmy anymore.” 

“You can’t?”

“Nope, my mom’s said I am too young to date.”

“Yeah, my mom told me that too,” Sara sighed.

“Your mom won’t let you date either?” Angelica asked as she brushed out a small tangle.

“Nope.”

“Wow, I just thought it was my mom’s that were uncool.”

“Joanna’s mom won’t let her date either.”

“Really? I didn’t know that.”

“And I found out that Celia was just lying about dating Bobby.”

“No way! Are you sure?” Angelica replied quite amazed by this revelation.

“Positive, Tara told me it was a big fat lie.”

“Well, I fell for that big fat lie.”

“You and everyone else. I guess it isn’t that strange to not be dating.”

“Good, then I won’t feel so bad when I go back to school. I got punished you know, because of the dance, did I tell you?”

“No we haven’t talked. I was wondering if you had fun.”

Angelica laid her brush down on the bed. “Well, I got in trouble for kissing Timmy, and then I did it again. But the other girls were too.”

“They were kissing Timmy too?”

“Nooo silly, they were kissing their boyfriends.”

“Oh.”

“So now I can’t have visitors or go over anyone’s house for a week.”

“That’s crummy.”

“I know, it really stinks being school vacation and all.”

“Well I’m glad I got to come over today then.”

“Me too.”

“It smells really good Ange, your mom must be a pretty good cook.”

“Yeah, well…one more than the other.”

Bette arched her brow on the other side of the door as she folded her arms.

“Which one?”

“Momma T is a really good cook. Momma B sometimes burns things.”

Sara and Angelica both shared a chuckle while Bette started to smirk.

“My mom tries her best, but my dad usually gives her a hard time about the meals.”

“Why?”

“He is really fussy. She has to make sure it is done just right, and if it isn’t, he gets really nasty. One day he got up and threw the entire meal in the garbage. He said garbage should not go on the table, it should go in the trash where it belongs.”

Angelica couldn’t believe what she heard, but more than that, it was the first time Bette heard just a small bit of what Angelica had been privy too all afternoon. She decided to go back downstairs and give the girls more time to talk.

**************  
DOWNSTAIRS

Tina had just placed the vegetables on the table which were steaming hot.

“Hey…where’s the girls?”

“They are upstairs, they were talking. I didn’t want to interrupt them.”

“Babe…it’s ready. The meal is going to get cold. Interrupt them.”

“T…Sara was telling Ange about her parents. You can’t imagine what her poor mom has to put up with. She was telling Ange that her dad is really fussy about what her mom cooks. One day, he took the entire meal and threw it in the trash saying that is where garbage belongs, not on the table.”

“What!? That bastard.” Tina was completely pissed off at what Sara’s Mom was putting up with.

“No kidding. I didn’t want to interrupt them just then. Let’s give them a couple of more minutes and then I’ll get them.”

“Okay”

In the meantime Tina decided to make a pitcher of Kool Aid for the girls to share at dinner.

“Can I help with anything?” Bette asked as she came up behind Tina, sliding her hands along each side of the blonde’s waist. She rested her chin on Tina’s shoulder for a brief moment as Tina started to open the powdered packet.

“I’m all set Babe. Just hoping the vegetable stay hot.”

“We have a microwave if they don’t Tee…Mmmmm…you smell nice. What shampoo did you use today?” Bette asked as her nose snuggled into Tina’s hair, relishing that refreshing scent.

“Ummm…the blue bottle…Herbal Essence I think.”

“The Coconut one yes…Mmm…nice.” 

Tina squirmed a little bit as Bette breathed through her hair. “Hey, honey…simmer down there tiger,” Tina whispered in a tone that indicated that slight touch was once again causing things to stir.

Bette slid her hands under Tina’s shirt towards her navel.

“Um…Baby…really…this can’t happen right now and you know it.”

There was something so very hot about being in the kitchen with Tina when she was being all domestic. Add to that, the pleasant anxiety that the kids were just upstairs was turning Bette on as her hand started to slide between the fabric of Tina’s jeans and her skin. Tina could feel her inhibitions weaken, for she too found something unusually erotic about Bette touching her right now. However, she knew that no matter what, not even a quickie would be possible, as the girls could come down at any given moment.  
She reached down and grabbed Bette’s wrist as her head inadvertently leaned back into Bette’s shoulder.

“Mmm…no we…can’t.” 

Tina took Bette’s hand and turned her body so she was now facing her.

“God what you do to me,” she said as she looked into the big brown eyes of the woman who meant everything to her. “Maybe we can take this up tonight?” Tina asked as she arched a brow and smiled at the brunette who loved her with everything she was.

“I’m counting on it,” she said back to her as she leaned in and gently kisses her lips.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So glad you are liking this Christmas story. Two more chapters being posted today, and then the final two tomorrow. Sunday, I will post another Christmas one that is a short story with another sequel to that one which is also short. I love Tibette Christmas stories! ~ Chicki

Chapter 21

**********  
UPSTAIRS

“Sara, I feel really bad for you. Can I tell you something?” Angie asked.

“Sure Ange…anything.”

“I also feel…a little ashamed too.”

“Why?”

“Well…I have really thought I have had it bad sometimes with the way my mom’s have come down hard on me lately. I can see where I kinda deserved some of that. You don’t do a thing and yet you get picked on and you have to see a lot of crummy things going on there. I guess maybe I took my parents for granted. Maybe it is better to have a little bit of ‘difference’ in my life for all the good things I get in return.”

“I think it is. I would rather have two ladies as parents, and be biracial than to be in the family I have. I mean, yeah sure on the outside everyone sees a mom and dad and thinks that it is all cool. But, it isn’t so cool. I just don’t like to let people know how uncool it really is.”

“I never noticed. Most times I was over it was after school and he was still working.”

“Yeah, well…mom thinks he is cheating on her too.”

“Oh my god! That is horrible. Did she tell you that?”

“I overheard her talking to my aunt about it on the phone the other day.”

“He’s an ass!” Angelica said before being able to stop herself. “I’m sorry Sara but that is really really mean.”

“I know.”

Sara started to cry from all she had shared, realizing just how messed up her family life really was. Angelica scooted over on the bed and gave her a big hug. As they were hugging, Bette knocked on Angelica’s door and pushed the partially open door further in.

“Hey girls, dinner is ready.”

Angelica and Sara released their embrace. Sara wiped the tears away from her face.

“Awesome! I’m starving mom.”

“Me too!” Sara said, quickly following Angie out of her room and down the stairs to the kitchen. Bette followed behind the two.

*****************  
IN THE KITCHEN

“Mmmmm…it smells good mom,” Angie said as she pulled the chair out at the table. 

“Can we sit where we want?” Sara asked timidly. At home, they had to ask her dad’s permission where to sit.

“Of course Sara, anywhere you like,” Tina answered.

Sara smiled and chose to sit at the head of the table so she could be closer to Angie.

“Uh oh,” Bette said looking at Sara.

“I’m sorry, is this your chair Mrs. P?” Sara asked as she started to slide off of it.

“Nooooo…I was just SO glad I didn’t sit there.”

“Why,” Sara asked inquisitively, catching Angie’s attention as well.

“Well…see…if you sit at the head of the table, YOU have to wash all the dishes later.”

Sara and Angelica laughed.

“That’s not true Sara, Momma B is pulling your leg.”

“I know,” Sara said, making pretend she knew but clearly she had fell for it.

“Okayyy…this is hot…make way,” Tina said as she carried the rack of ribs to the table.

“I LOVE ribs,” Sara said as her eyes widened at the sight of the fine looking presentation that Tina had made.

“Me too,” Angelica said as she too stared at the food before them.

Within a few minutes of bringing some last minute things to the table, Bette and Tina sat down at the table. Tina asked that they all do their traditional Christmas prayer and told Sara she was more than welcome to participate as well.

“Please fold your hands, and we will take turns going around thanking God for what we are thankful for on this Christmas Day,” Tina said as she folded her hands and began her prayer. “God…first, Happy Birthday, and thank you for allowing all of us to be together on this holiday which bears your birth. We are especially excited to have Sara sharing in this meal with us this year. Thank you for the love of our family, our friends, this nourishment, and especially allowing us all to be together as a family.”

Tina looked over at Angie who had folded her hands perfectly, nodding that it was now her turn.

“Hi God, it’s me. Thank you for …my phone, the fish I’m going to get hopefully this week when Momma B has time to take me to the fish store…”

Tina glanced over at Angie hoping to catch her eye to tell her to move along off the details of the fish before the dinner would get cold, but Angie’s eyes were tightly closed as she said her prayer aloud.

“…for having Sara here today, and especially for my family. I didn’t realize how great I have it, but I really do. I have the best parents in the world…”

Bette glanced over at Tina who had raised a brow in disbelief.

“….I wish Sara could come and live with us. But I’ll leave that up to you, thank you God and I’ll talk to you tonight before bed,” Angelica unfolded her hands and looked over at Bette who had found her daughters prayer very cute and amusing.

“I am thankful for my beautiful family, for our good health, our ability to have a home in which we all share. I am thankful that I didn’t sit at the end of the table so I won’t have to do the dishes.”

The girls had bust out laughing, and Tina did her best to not join in. She just looked at Bette with a raised brow as this WAS suppose to be a more serious and solemn time to share in prayer. Bette quickly closed her prayer.

“I guess that’s it. Your turn Sara.”

“Thank you…I’m thankful that I have a best friend Angelica. I am thankful for my mom and…my dad. I’m thankful I get to be here with Mrs. K and Mrs. P and Angie today.”

Angelica was shocked that Sara had thanked God for her father after all she had told her he had done to her mom and them. She didn’t say anything, but her expression had said it all, which caused Bette to flash her a quick look to erase the expression and fast.

“…and I am really thankful that Mrs. P was just kidding about having to do the dishes.”

This last part prompted a few chuckles from the other three.

“Okay, why don’t you hand me your plates from left to right and I will serve up the food,” Tina suggested.

Angelica was the first to hand her plate over.

“Mmm…I don’t want any Broccoli Mom.”

“Angie you have to have just a little.”

“Mom…I don’t like it that much.”

“I know honey, but it is good for you and it isn’t that you don’t like it, you just prefer not to have it. I won’t put a lot on your plate, just a little bit okay?”

Angie started to roll her eyes but caught herself. “Okay. Can I have some gravy on my potatoes?”

“You sure can.”

Angie smiled over at Sara who was enjoying how peaceful and tender the interaction was before her very eyes. It seemed like something out of a book, for she had never really known a happy moment at a dinner table when her whole family was together. Those times when her father wouldn’t be home for dinner, it was just she and her mother, who wasn’t very talkative on those nights. The only moments when sharing a dinner had been something enjoyable, were those times she was able to eat over Angelica’s. This holiday it just seemed even more special as the fire crackled in the other room, and the Christmas music played softly from the stereo in there as well.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

*********************  
FOLLOWING DINNER

“Thank you both very much for helping to load the dishwasher and clean up,” Tina said as she wiped down the counter.

“You’re welcome Mom.” 

“You’re welcome Mrs. K.” 

“See Sara, I told you that you wouldn’t have to do the dishes. We have a dishwasher that does that for us,” Angelica said smiling at Bette.

“Hey…don’t be a smarty-pants, maybe one day we might just let you experience that wonderful feeling of washing dishes by hand,” Bette joked at Angie.

“They only did that in the ‘old’ days. People don’t do it that way anymore,” Angie snickered as she looked over at Sara.

“Uh huh…the old days. Well young lady, it is never a bad thing to experience the ‘old’ days because some of the best conversations happened when I washed dishes with my mother,” Tina piped in.

Angelica widened her eyes, hoping that this would NOT be the start of a new tradition in their family. “Please tell me you’re just kidding Mom!”

Tina couldn’t help but laugh, which caused Angelica to release a sigh of relief. She walked over to Bette hoping that she would get the answer she wanted.

“Momma B, can you set up my fish tank for me?”

“Honey we don’t have anything to set up yet. We have to get the fish, the food, the decorations you want. Setting it up right now wouldn’t do us any good.”

“Awwwww…I can’t wait to have it ready for when we get the fish. How will they live if we don’t have their home ready for them when it’s time to buy them?”

Bette smiled as she bent down to Angie’s level, putting her hands on Angie’s shoulders.

“First...the fish are going to come in these plastic bags filled with water. They can stay in those bags while we set your tank up. There is no sense in going to the store to get things for the tank, and then returning later to get the fish. The fish will survive in the bags they give us while we set their…home up.”

Angelica wasn’t very convinced. Bette could see the worry in her face at having to have the fish wait to get into their home.

“Honey, I promise the fish will be okay in that bag while we get your tank together.”

Angelica started to feel more confident and safe with Bette’s affirming that it will all be okay. “Alright Mom…I believe you.”

“Now, how about we take our usual break after dinner and sing some Christmas Carols, and then we can have some desert. Momma T made an apple pie and…your favorite.”

“A Peanut Butter Chocolate Pie?” Angie asked with excitement.

“You bet I did,” Tina said from across the kitchen. She walked towards her beautiful girls and placed a hand on each one. “How about we all go in the living room, and we can put some of our music on and sing?” 

“Cool. Do you want to sing Sara?” Angie asked.

“Sure I would love that Ange,” Sara said with a smile. 

The more Sara was in Bette and Tina’s company, the more she was beginning to really get a sense of family. Sure she had visited many times on a Saturday, or after school, but Bette or Tina had always been busy with errands and getting things done in the house, that there had not been any real insight to their interaction as a whole unit. Today was a present in itself, for it allowed Sara to escape from the troubled world she had unfortunately become accustomed to.

Bette put the musical CD on, and selected Jingle Bells as the first song.

“It’s Jingle Bells girls, so get those voices in tune.”

Bette went over to the fireplace and added another log to the fire just in time before the first words were to be sung. In unison, the four of them started to sing and then Angie got up and in no time took hold of Sara’s hand. They both started to dance up a storm in the middle of the room. It was sure hard to keep a good rhythm going to “Jingle Bells” but they looked adorable just the same. Bette and Tina both looked over at one another smiling while working on keeping their tune.

After everyone shared in about 6 of the more popular children’s holiday songs, Tina decided it was time that they have desert.

“Okay you girls, who wants desert?”

“MEEEE,” Angie and Sara yelled in unison. 

It pleased both Tina and Bette so much to see Sara back to her normal self. She was relaxed, outgoing, and just plain enjoying herself. Both girls rushed to claim their seat again at the kitchen table as Tina asked each one what they wanted.

“Peanut Butter pie for me,” Angie announced. “What about you Sara?”

“Me too!”

“Bette? What do you want hun?” Tina asked as she looked over at Bette who was making funny faces at Angie.

“Apple please,” she answered just as Angelica started to whisper to Sara.

“She makes faces cause she still thinks I’m a baby.”

Both the girls giggled, without realizing Bette heard every word…not until Bette flashed a raised brow at Angie that was.

“What? What did I do?”

“I’m not sure, you tell me.”

“Nuttin honey,” Angie said laughing.

“Don’t be getting so silly Ange,” Tina said as she brought a piece of pie to both the girls.

“Thanks Mrs. K,” Sara said as she licked her lips at the sight of the pie.

“Thanks Mom.” 

“You’re both welcome,” Tina said. She reached down in front of Bette to grab a fork from the table. “Do you want me to heat yours up?” 

Bette felt a little more enticed than she should have at that moment when she was asked if she preferred hers heated up. Whether it was Tina reaching her body across her, the scent of her perfume that she happened to get a whiff of as she did, or the mere fact that things didn’t completely return back to normal from earlier in the day when things were heating up, she became lost in thought.

“Honey?”

“Huh?” Bette said trying to collect herself.

Tina stood close to Bette as she remained seated at the table. “I said…would you like me to heat yours up?”

“I think it’s fine the way it is,” Bette replied.

Tina twisted her brows at Bette as if to ask what was wrong. Bette just shook her head sideways in a “no” type of way so Tina wouldn’t bother asking any further questions.

Tina returned back to the counter and cut Bette a piece of apple pie. She cut one for herself as well before returning back to the table and taking a seat.

“Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.”

“Do we have to say the prayer again,” Sara asked.

Tina smiled at Sara and her innocence. “No, we won’t have to,” Tina replied nicely.

As soon as Tina said no to the prayer, Sara picked her fork up, as did Angelica and began digging into the pie.

Bette smiled at the kids then looked across the table to Tina. She watched as Tina slowly brought a piece of apple pie to her mouth. She didn’t realize her own mouth started to drop open just as Tina’s mouth did and was taking the pie in. Tina on the other hand hadn’t realized she was being watched so closely until she took her eyes from the kids and glanced over at Bette. Bette may have been able to hide her attraction to Tina when she came close to her, but for some reason at this very moment, her eyes were filled with desire, and this time it didn’t get by Tina. She arched a brow and moved her head slightly to indicate that the kids were present and basically to get hold of herself.

“Um, so what’s new in school Sara,” Tina said hoping to ground Bette a bit with some general conversation.

“Nothing really. Same old stuff. This is REALLY good Mrs. K.” 

“Thank you honey.”

“Yeah it is great Mom, thanks for making it,” Angelica added politely.

The phone rang as the conversation continued, which prompted Bette to excuse herself to get the phone.

“Hello.”

“Hi Bette, it’s Joelle.”

“Hey…Hi…is everything okay?”

“For now I think. I didn’t have much of a chance to talk to Tina. I’m sorry about that.”

Bette brought the phone into her study where she closed the door behind her to allow some privacy. “Do you want to talk about it?” Bette asked gently.

“My husband was removed from the house. I have a restraining order against him for battery, and I’m going to see a lawyer this week.”

“Wow. Well, you know you are doing the right thing don’t you?”

“I do…I’m just scared. God Bette I haven’t been alone…ever. I met Dan in high school. I had a hard life at home and just married him to get the hell out of my house. I know it was wrong. I loved him don’t think I didn’t…I just…well I really didn’t think it through completely.”

“I understand. It is hard to make difficult decisions when you love someone. But your daughter's well being is something that has to be at the forefront, and you are making positive changes to give her and yourself a better life. It may not be easy Joelle, but in the end you will be free from all that bullshit.”

“I know…I have so much to figure out…I’ll need a job. I need to figure out if it will be hours I can work with which will let me be home in time for Sara.”

“Look, whatever we can do to help we will. If Sara needs to come here after school until you get home at night I’m sure that Tina would agree that it wouldn’t be a problem.”

“Bette, I hardly have any skills. What the hell kind of job am I going to get to support me and my child?” Joelle said, a bit more frantic.

“Shhh…Joelle, one thing at a time. He will have to pay you child support. Don’t freak out until you sit with a lawyer okay? Do you have someone in mind?”

“Yes…my brother knows someone. I called him and he is going to call him and see what day this week he can meet with me”

“Good….get that done first. That will give you an idea where you are. But don’t ever think you lose everything. Unfortunately when women are scared, they tend to believe that or are threatened to believe that. I think you will be surprised by the outcome. You are her mother, and you are a damn good mother at that. Your husband…well I’m going to be quite blunt here, putting the bacon on the table doesn’t mean a god damn thing if he isn’t being a good husband and a good father. It means shit.”

“I know that…I do know that,” Joelle said in between a few long pauses to keep control of her emotions. “I just…I wanted to let you know I will be by in about an hour to get Sara if that is okay with you.”

“Oh sure…absolutely no problem…take your time,” Bette said.

“Thanks Bette, I owe you one.” 

“Joelle you owe us nothing. The pleasure has been all ours…really. Sara is a wonderful young lady.”

“Thank you, she is quite the girl,” Joelle said proudly. “I’ll see you soon.”

Bette pushed the button on the portable phone, remaining in her study for a little bit before she went back out to the kitchen. It bothered very much, both what she had overheard outside Angie’s room when Sara was talking, as well as the pain, anguish and fear in Joelle’s voice. She was hopeful that Joelle would remain strong enough to make the changes in her life that would be best for her and her daughter. Bette stayed in the room a few minutes as the frustration just seemed to grow over the whole situation. No child should have to deal with such abuse within the home. She was all too familiar with the heavy hand and the trauma that grows from that. Her own sorrow over the whole situation was slightly visible when she returned to the kitchen. The girls were busy chatting about what color fish Angelica wanted to get when Bette had taken a seat at the table. Tina looked over at Bette and could see that as much as Bette was trying to look like all was just fine, the call had struck a nerve. She assumed it must have been Joelle that called, as they had been expecting a call at any time to pass along news as to what was happening and when Sara was going to be taken back home.

“Sara that was your Mom. She said she will be by in an hour or so to get you,” Bette said smiling, hoping that perhaps a happy face would help soothe Sara’s anticipated disappointment of having to return home.

Sara and Angelica had become silent almost instantly following what Bette said. Angelica looked from Bette to Tina and back to Bette. She felt an ache grow in the pit of her stomach at the thought of Sara returning to that awful place with that man.

“She can’t go home. She just can’t Mom,” Angelica said with a level of panic in her voice. 

“Honey, Sara doesn’t live here.”

“But she isn’t treated very nice by her Father.”

Bette could see how upset Angie was getting and tried to intervene before her emotions escalated further.

“Angie….we can certainly be here as Sara’s friend. Sara, I want you to know that. If you want to come over here and it is okay with your Mom that you do so, you certainly are always welcome here.”

“Thank you Mrs. P,” Sara said a bit more shy than what she had been since arriving at the house earlier in the day.

“That is as much as we can do right now Ange.”

“It’s NOT fair!” Angelica said as she folded her arms in protest. “He is a jerk.”

Although Angelica shared her somewhat brutally honest opinion with Sara in her room, Tina wasn’t pleased in the least with her daughter referring to Sara’s father in that way.

“Angelica that was completely inappropriate.” 

“Mom, he hits her mother! He is mean to them. It’s not fair. Why can’t Sara just stay here?” Angelica said with a bigger sense of urgency than before.

“Angie…that’s enough!” Tina said sternly, trying to shut down Angelica’s emotions at this time. Whether or not Sara’s Dad was wrong or not, it was not up to Angie to embarrass Sara further by throwing this all out there.

“But…”

“Angie…you heard Momma T,” Bette said looking over at her daughter. She understood Angie’s strong emotions, very much so. At the same time, she also knew that Tina was right, it shouldn’t be brought up like that.

“I want you to apologize to Sara for referring to her father as a jerk,” Tina said.

“Mom…I told Sara that already in my room. She knows he is a jerk,” Angelica said, in a way that just showed a level of innocence. She was speaking with her emotions right now, not unlike what Momma B did on occasion.

“It’s okay Mrs. K, Angie is right…he is a jerk,” Sara said softly.

Tina rolled her eyes. Regardless of whether it may be true, it is still not respectful of a child to refer to her father as a jerk. It also isn’t appropriate for Angelica to do so either.

“Okay girls, let me explain something,” Tina said as she shifted a bit towards the girls. “Sometimes we may not always agree with someone’s behavior. Sara, I know you are very upset at what you had seen at your house. It is most certainly wrong for anyone to raise a hand to another person. What your father did was not right, and I perhaps there might come a time where he understands that and realizes it. It doesn’t mean he doesn’t love you any less, it just means that he needs help. For whatever reason, he doesn’t see his behavior as being wrong, or if he does, he doesn’t know how to correct it for whatever reason. To simply get upset and refer to someone as a jerk, is not an appropriate reaction. You both may be upset about this, and I completely understand that. You may feel anger towards him, and I too understand that. However, to react in a negative and disrespectful way, is only mimicking his own disrespectful behavior. Now come on…..you girls are better than that.”

Angelica and Sara remained quiet as Tina spoke. Bette looked on to try to get a feel as to how the girls were interpreting Tina’s remarks.

“I am very hopeful that your Mom is going to do some things which will make a better life for both of you Sara. Perhaps that may be encouraging your Dad to get some help. Maybe it might be that they go to counseling and work on some issues so that they can be together in a more healthy way. There might be a realization that being apart might be the best thing for each of them”

Sara had started to pout a little bit. It seemed that something Tina had said caused a tiny spark of annoyance.

“What honey?” Tina said softly, directing her question to Sara. Angelica looked over at her friend wondering why the expression.

“Mrs. K…my Father would be happy if he and my Mom were apart.”

Angelica looked over at Tina and put on an expression which said “told ya so”

“I’m not so sure about that,” Tina said. “Sometimes it might appear that way, but maybe if they could fix some of the things that are wrong, they might be happier together…don’t you think?”

“No….he would rather be with his girlfriend,” Sara said strongly. This admission surprised both Bette and Tina. 

Tina and Bette looked at each other realizing this conversation was taking a much unanticipated turn.

“You must be mistaken…do you think he has a girlfriend because of what he did to your Mom today?” Tina asked gently, trying to understand whether Sara’s statement meant the same thing to a child, as it did adults. Nowadays, kids seem to use language so differently. Before Sara or Tina could answer, Angelica blurted it out and did so in a way which clearly showed just how angry she was at the thought of that indiscretion.

“He is a CHEAT Mom!” 

Tina started at Angelica for a moment. Her voice was strong, and there was some very deep feeling behind it. Tina didn’t want to look over at Bette, for she worried about just what her expression could be revealing. She knew that this very subject had made its way into their day earlier, when it was just she and Bette. Bette was quite sensitive to the entire thing then, and couldn’t imagine just what she was feeling seeing such a firm and angry Angelica sharing her feelings about the whole thing. Tina finally took a deep breath in and looked over at Bette whose expression was clearly showing how that remark from Angelica stung. She directed her question back to Sara, who had been the one to offer that her Dad had a girlfriend.

“Um…Sara, why do you think that?”

“Because I overheard my Mom telling my Aunt that Dad had a girlfriend. She said she had proof of it. That was what the fight was over today…her.”

The revelation stunned both Bette and Tina. This wasn’t about Angie overreacting to the term “girlfriend” for it seemed more obvious that it was very likely true. At this time, more than ever Bette couldn’t help but feel that this current discussion was resurrecting not only that conversation, but that moment in her life when she allowed herself those indiscretions. She wasn’t sure just how far this conversation was going to go, and it started to form a knot in her stomach at the mere reminder of infidelity, and coming from a child’s experience with it all no less.

“Well…hmmmm…I…” Tina seemed to lack the ability to even say anything in return. Bette tried hard to reach real deep so she could help.

“I think that whatever may or may not have happened is between your parents Sara, as much as that might hurt. It is their relationship, and it is something they must try to work out between themselves.”

It wasn’t sitting well with Angelica in the least. “Mom, didn’t you hear what she said? Her father is having sex with another woman! That is terrible! He is suppose to only have sex with her mother.”

Sara felt her face grow warm following Angelica’s choosing to bring the word “sex” into the conversation. Sara didn’t realize that Angie had a few conversations with her Mom’s about sexual relations over the previous weeks. For her, it was “unspoken” in her house, and she was awaiting a major upset over the fact she said it.

“I understand, but that isn’t your business at all, and it really isn’t something that Sara needs to be directly involved in. It certainly effects her but it is still between her Mother and father,” Bette said, trying hard to bury the guilt and pain that was starting to surface. She wasn’t prepared for the next thing that came out of Angelica’s mouth.

“It’s still wrong! Look at you and Momma T. You never cheated on each other right?”

When that question was asked, it was as if life itself paused. Bette was completely staggered by the direct question which she knew was going to require an answer, one way or another. She could feel her face getting flushed. She never in a million years thought that she would be approached with a question like that. She also never lied to her daughter, and neither did Tina. They always felt it was best to be open and honest as uncomfortable as those conversations might be or where they would take them, it would be done with a level of sincerity. Bette’s expression was one which didn’t hide how much that question had torn at her on every level. Tina also had to take a moment to regroup. This hesitation caused Angelica a bit of anxiety…


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final 2 chapters posting today. Detailed author notes to follow on Chapter 24, the final chapter. ~ Chicki

Chapter 23

Tina was the first to regain a sense of composure.

“Angie, that is a really personal question, and it has nothing to do with Sara’s parents,” Tina said quietly.

Angie was a bright young lady and it would take a bit more tap dancing for her fears that started to build to be put to rest.

“Mom, what does that mean that it is a personal question? I mean, if you haven’t neither of you cheated, all you have to do is say ‘no we never have’ and that’s it.”

Bette swallowed hard. It was like she had been caught by her daughter having sex with Tina or something. The level of discomfort was high…very high. How could she ever explain to Angie those mistakes of the past? Could her daughter have an ability to understand? Certainly not at this age when she now was very likely looking up to them as being “perfect” since learning about Sara’s parents. Hell there were times she still didn’t understand her own behavior on those rare occasions when the memory of that painful past surfaced.

“Honey…sometimes things are not simply answered with a yes or no. You are still young to understand about that.”

“But it is either yes or no Mom,” Angelica was beginning to really think that someone might have done something unfaithful, but she wasn’t completely sure of it. In her heart, her mom’s loved each other more than anything…well…except her. It was almost impossible to think they could have ever done something like that. The more she thought about it, the more she was convincing herself that they probably had not. However, she still wanted an answer, and not one that was simply showing that something was being avoided. She looked from Tina to Bette.

“Did you cheat on Momma T…ever?” Angelica asked looking directly at her Mom across the table.

Bette couldn’t help but close her eyes a moment trying to think of what to say. 

“This really is not about us Angelica, and rather than keep this conversation going right now, I think you and Sara should make the best of your time and play in your room,” Tina said, completely shutting the conversation down.

“Yeah, let’s go play Angie,” Sara said as she got up from the chair.

Angelica didn’t appreciate that neither of her Mom’s could give her an answer. She reluctantly got up from her chair and pushed it in before turning to go to her room. She never spoke another word to either of her Mom’s as she did. A clear indication that she wasn’t convinced in the least that they hadn’t cheated on the other.

Bette and Tina remained seated at the kitchen table. Bette took a deep breath in and exhaled it slowly, putting her hand on her forehead.

“We do not owe an explanation Bette,” Tina said trying to offer a small bit of comfort which was mixed with a level of annoyance in feeling that she was put on the spot by Angie.

“Don’t we?” Bette replied solemnly.

“Hun…there is no reason to delve into the past, a past which to be quite bold, has nothing to do with Angelica. She is too young for us to even consider trying to explain something like that. It also has nothing to do with Sara and what her parents are going through.”

Bette wasn’t so convinced of that. She was lost in thought as she looked down at her hands which were folded on the table. “I’m going to sit in the study for a little bit and make a list of supplies we need for her fish tank”

Tina watched as Bette rose from the chair and carried her plate to the sink.

“Hey...let’s talk about this. At a minimum we should try to come to an understanding as to whether we address this with her or not, I mean you seem like you feel she should know.”

Bette kept her back to Tina for a moment. She didn’t want to talk about any of it at this time, for she had to first absorb the unexpected surprise of this even having been brought up, let alone trying to find common ground on if and how it would be addressed. She slowly turned to face Tina.

“Tee, I just need a little time to digest all this. Can we talk later…or tomorrow even?” Bette’s appearance looked rather drawn out. How quick something unforeseen could affect someone, to the point where it became so noticeable.

Tina was concerned Bette would shut down and not want to address it later, yet she also knew that she was so delicate right now that she just had to take the gamble.

“Okay, we can talk about it tomorrow, but Bette?”

“Yes?”

“Please promise me that we will talk about it then?” Tina needed that reassurance from Bette that she would readdress this the next day. It had taken a few years to get Bette to that place where she didn’t do what made her most comfortable…shutting down.

‘I promise Tee,” Bette said before turning and walking towards the study.

Tina hesitated as she watched Bette walk out of sight into the room before she removed the desert dishes the rest of the desert dishes that had remained behind.

****************

Once in her room, Angelica couldn’t help but share with Sara her concerns.

“One of them cheated, I just know it,” Angelica said boldly.

“How do you know Angie? They didn’t say they did,” Sara said softly.

“Sara, think about it…IF they didn’t, why couldn’t they just say no? Isn’t that easy to say if you didn’t do anything wrong?”

Sara thought about it, and in a way she agreed with Angelica. “I guess. What difference does it make anyway?” Sara asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I mean, even if one of them did cheat, they are together and seem happy. Know what I mean?”

Angelica looked at Sara with a little bit of understanding. “That’s true. I guess now I’m just curious.”

“Me to,” Sara said with a smile. “But if they don’t want to tell you, and they seem happy together, then maybe you need to give up.”

“I HATE giving up,” Angelica said.

Angelica was like Bette in sooo many ways. Although there was no bloodlines to Angelica, it was like she epitomized that “learned behavior” idea that is often studied in psychology, for she certainly had many of Bette’s traits.

“Well, maybe they will tell you sometime. Do you really want to know though?” Sara asked.

“Sure, why not?” Angie said innocently.

“Do you think you might feel different if you found out one was a cheat?”

“I don’t know. I guess I probably would be pretty mad about it,” Angelica admitted.

“If your other Mom doesn’t care then why should you?”

“Because…it’s not right Sara.”

“I know. My Mom cried a lot over it. Your’ Mom’s don’t cry a lot do they?”

Angelica thought about that long and hard. “Hmm…no…I can’t say they ever do.”

“I don’t think they cheated then,” Sara said. “My Mom cries a lot about it.”

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yep. If your Mom’s don’t cry then I bet they never cheated.”

“Well why didn’t they just tell me ‘no’ then when I asked them?”

“Who knows, maybe they felt bad cause my Dad was and didn’t want me to feel so bad knowing that they don’t cheat.”

Angelica thought about that explanation and thought it made sense. “That makes a lot of sense. That must be what it was about!”

Angelica was SO relieved, enough that she started to jump up and down on her bed and squeal in delight. Bette was in her study when she heard the commotion upstairs. She came out just as Tina was walking from the living room.

“What’s the commotion?” Bette asked her.

“I don’t know. I think the girls are getting a little too hyped up.” 

Just as Tina and Bette headed for the stairs, they heard Angie’s words of joy as she expressed them loudly.

“MY MOM’S DIDN’T CHEAT! YIPEEE!”

Bette and Tina stopped in their tracks and looked at each other.

Bette whispered to Tina. “What made her come to that conclusion?”

“No idea?” Tina said with her brows raised. “But I don’t think we need to worry about her re-addressing it with us later do you?”

Bette seemed extremely relieved. “Wow…There is a god.” 

“Honey….I do think you and I should still talk about it tomorrow. You never know when she may bring it up as she gets older. I think we should just decide about how we want to answer that, if at all…okay?”

“You’re right, we will.”

Bette and Tina turned back from the stairs and each went back to doing what they had been.

***************  
1 HOUR LATER

Like clockwork, Joelle showed up an hour after she phoned. She rang the doorbell and was greeted by Tina.

“Hi Joelle, come in.” 

“Hi Tina,” Joelle said quietly. A bit of embarrassment seemed to fill her senses as Tina gave her a hug.

“Sara is upstairs playing with Angie. Would you like to sit in the living room for a bit?”

“I would Tina, but I need to get home and take care of some things. I want to at least have a nice dinner a little later with Sara. It is Christmas and I feel like she was cheated out of her holiday.”

“I understand. If it helps any, she really did seem to have a pleasant time today with Angie.”

“Good…that definitely makes me feel better,” Joelle said as Bette joined them by the front door.

“Joelle how are you?” Bette said as she offered her a hug.

“I’m doing the best I can. I want to thank you both for showing Sara a nice time today. She loves playing with Angelica”

“We loved having her, so the pleasure was all ours believe me,” Bette said. 

“I’ll go get Sara,” Tina said, making her way up the stairs.

Bette felt for Joelle. She knew there would be moments she would face a lot of struggles and be unsure of her decisions.

“Joelle, just remember to look into that little girls eyes and know that it is going to be all worth it…for you and for her,” Bette said, hoping to comfort her.

“Thanks Bette. You have no idea how much I am trying to keep that at the forefront.

“I am sure everything seems like a huge obstacle right now. But if you want something bad enough, you will make the changes necessary to see it through. Just stay strong and stay focused, and as I told you before if Tina and I can help you in any way, you got it.”

“Thank you….you have no idea how much that means,” Joelle said in appreciation.

Their conversation was interrupted by Sara and Angelica coming down the stairs. 

“Hi Mom!” Sara said with a bit of excitement.

“Hi honey.”

Sara went up to her Mom and hugged her around her waist. “Are you okay?” Sara asked as she looked up at her.

Joelle looked at Bette and Tina before looking back down at her daughter.

“I’m fine baby. We are going to be just fine.”

Angelica watched as Sara and her Mom continued to embrace. She was feeling bad that her friend had to return to that home, but it seemed for this moment, that Sara was real happy to see her mom and that pleased her. As everyone said their goodbyes, Angelica remained at the door watching them both head back to the car. She had learned quite a bit about her family and just how beautiful it really was.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This, the final chapter of Family Christmas. I want to thank each on of you for reading this story. I wrote it several years ago, but my Tibette heart remains just as committed to Bette and Tina and their daughter Angie. I wish all of you a Merry Christmas, and may your hearts be filled with the spirit of the season now and every day. ~ Chicki
> 
> P.S. A New Tibette Christmas story being posted tomorrow titled, "Christmas in New England"

Chapter 24

LATER

Everyone had taken their showers and gotten settled in the living room where Bette decided they would all get a chance to watch the classic, “A Miracle on 34th Street” together. She felt Angie was at the age where she could appreciate some of the important messages that were contained within that movie.

“What’s it about Momma B?” Angie asked as she sat next to Tina on the sofa.

Bette had just returned back to the sofa with the clicker, and sat on the other side of Angelica. “It’s about believing…when everyone else doesn’t.”

“Oh,” Angie said quietly as she leaned her head on Tina’s shoulder. 

Tina lifted her arm so Angie could rest on her bosom, and wrapped it around her holding her close. Angie snuggled in closer.

“Is anyone up for some homemade popcorn?” Bette said.

“ME!” Angie said loudly.

“That would be nice Hun,” Tina added.

As Tina and Angelica started watching the opening, Bette pulled out the popcorn popper and put it on the stove. She refused to use microwave popcorn, choosing rather to maintain “some” traditions of popping the corn on the stove.

“Um…Mom?” Angie asked Tina.

“Yes hun?”

“This is in black and white,” Angie said looking up at Tina.

Tina smiled. “I know….that’s why they call it a classic. Some of the very best movies were made in the days when they had the ability to film only in black and white…not to mention the televisions that first came out were only black and white. They had no color.”

“No Color!?” Angie said with such drama. “That had to be so boring Mom!”

“Not really honey, it was nice actually. Life was simple then.”

Angelica didn’t truly understand nor did she appreciate how one could have actually found black and white television shows appealing, but she settled back into leaning against Tina and watching the start of the show. Within a few minutes, Bette brought the large bowl of buttered popcorn over to the sofa, and sat down next to Angie. 

“Here, this will be your job to hold the bowl,” Bette said smiling down at her daughter.

“Mmm…yummy. It smells great Mom.”

“See, there are a few things I don’t burn now isn’t there?” Bette said teasing Angie.

Angie chuckled as Bette tickled her.

“Hey you two! Shhhh…I want to watch this!”

“Shh…Momma T wants to watch this…(whispering) …she only watched this 8 times since I’ve known her,” Bette whispered.

Tina looked over at Bette and arched a brow. Bette chose to settle down rather than be sent to her room. The girls started to munch on the popcorn and watch the Christmas Classic which is a tale that creates a world which people seem desperate to believe in, one that is free from commercialism that surrounds us daily, and where the love, decency and generosity of spirit is their rewards.

Every once in a while, Bette and Tina would glance down at Angie to see how interested she was remaining in the movie. It was ironic that it would be about a girl and her mother who were skeptical about whether this elderly man who claimed to be Santa Claus truly was. This had been quite the sensitive subject when Bette learned that Angie no longer believed. It seemed that Angie was rather interested in the movie and was asking a few questions every now and then.

“Kris Kringle seems like a nice man,” Angie said as she watched the elderly man on the television.

“I think he is,” Bette replied as she played with the hair on top of Angie’s head. “He believes that Christmas is about faith, and nonmaterial things.”

As the story was coming to a close, Angie’s eyes widened when she saw that Susan, the little girl, had gotten the house in the suburbs that she had wished for. The cane in the corner, which Kris used during the movie, was further proof that he really was Santa Claus. As “Jingle Bells” played while the credits started to role, Angie shared her excitement.

“I’m so happy that Susan got her Christmas wish.”

“She didn’t think she was either…for a long time she was filled with doubts,” Tina said.

“That’s right, and her mother had just told her moment’s earlier when she thought she didn’t get her wish, that ‘Faith means believing when common sense tells you not to’ and then we saw that the directions Kris gave to them, for their drive, brought them to Susan’s dream home.”

“It really is good to believe sometimes when everyone doesn’t isn’t it Mom,” Angie said looking up at Bette.

“Yes honey,” Bette said smiling. “Now, I know you don’t have school tomorrow, but it is pretty late. How about you get a good nights sleep, and maybe tomorrow we can hit the fish store.”

“REALLY? Oh goody!” Angie said as she scooted off the sofa. “I’m gonna change into a different pair of pajama’s.”

“You don’t like those you have one?”

“I got some butter from the popcorn on it.”

“Okay, are you going to come back down to say goodnight?” Tina asked.

“Yep, I sure will,” Angie said before leaving the living room.

“I’m so glad we watched that hun,” Tina said to Bette as she reached over and held her hand.

“Me too…it’s too bad we only watch some of these great shows during the holidays. We need to watch them more often,” Bette said as she slid her thumb over the back of Tina’s hand.

“This was a wonderful holiday. I think Angie was so happy with her gifts, and even happier to have the surprise of Sara’s company today.” 

“I think so too Tee.” 

It seemed like Angelica had just left them when she was back again, all changed up in her pajama’s.

“I’m going to go to bed now,” she said as she leaned down and hugged Tina.

“Have a good night’s sleep sweetheart,” Tina said as she hugged her daughter.

“Thanks Mom.”

Angie then leaned over and hugged Bette. “Night Mom.”

“Night baby…sweet dreams,” Bette said as she rubbed her daughters back while they hugged.

“Don’t stay up too late,” Angelica snickered, right before proceeding back to her bedroom.

“Gosh that girl loves to tease,” Bette said as she watched Angie walk out of sight.

“Just like someone else I know,” Tina said looking at Bette smiling.

“You love that about me.” 

“Oh I do…very much so. Life can be too damn serious in itself. Anytime you can make me smile I consider it a gift…a bonus.”

“Aww isn’t that the sweetest,” Bette said as she put her arm around Tina and pulled her into her, squeezing her.

“Ouch…easy tiger,” Tina said.

“Hmm…..you want me to go easy huh?” Bette said arching a brow. “I do believe someone was asking for a rain check earlier.”

Tina was a little tired to have sex on this night. The holidays had taken a lot out of her, not to mention their sex life was on a real high over the past week. 

“Baby, you know I love when we make love, I am just completely beat. Would you be upset if we…um…take a rain check for the rain check?” Tina asked with a hopeful look.

Bette smiled at Tina’s expression. “A rain check on the rain check…is that even allowed?” 

“Allowed?”

“Well I mean if you go to the store, I don’t think they give you a rain check on a rain check…do you?” Bette said teasing Tina.

“You’re such a smart ass sometimes you know that?” Tina said as she took the small pillow on the sofa and hit Bette on the head with it.

“Hey TK, don’t start something you can’t finish baby,” Bette said as she grabbed the other pillow and hit Tina over the head.

Within no time, both women were on the couch taking turns between tickling and throwing pillows around. It ended when Bette pinned Tina.

“Hey…no fair,” Tina said as she struggled to free her wrists from Bette’s grip.

“Um…I don’t think I was the one to start it baby,” Bette said smiling as she leaned down and kissed Tina gently on the lips. “Come on, let’s get this old tired lady to bed.”

“Hey! I’m not OLD…I’m just tired,” Tina said as Bette continued teasing her.

Bette checked the fireplace one last time before walking back over to Tina and wrapping her arm around her waist as they headed upstairs. The Christmas tree illuminated the room as the white lights twinkled.

Once upstairs, the women had taken their clothes off and once again slid their bodies close to one another as their body heat warmed them. Bette was spooning Tina, her face in Tina’s hair sniffing the scent of the shampoo she always used. They spoke only briefly before sleep had taken over both of them.

There was something about this family Christmas that taught many lessons. It didn’t matter if their “family” was not comprised of actual blood lines this year, for Sara was able to sense on this day, just what family feels like in a home which offers diversity, but which is filled with love. A soft, gentle, tender moment together in which everyone shares their time, their smiles, and their affection. It was a time for reflecting on those things that really mattered, and how sometimes what may seem like an unfair and unreasonable family to one small girl, would be a dream come true to another. 

It also was clearer to Angelica than ever before, that differences meant nothing. Sara was not a family member on this holiday, yet she didn’t stand out as being different than any of them as they shared in this day together. Angelica didn’t see Sara as being different in the least. Sara herself didn’t feel any different in the company of this family. Angelica realized, that feeling different could often times be just a matter of choice. Perhaps she didn’t stand out too differently to the other children. Perhaps the differences she held onto, were those that “she” had to find comfort in herself, and not a result of those around her.

As the silent night fell upon their house, Angelica lay in bed having learned more in this one day than she had learned in a long time. Sleep had taken over, allowing this young child to fall slumber in the most peaceful of states on this, the most silent of nights…

***** THE END *****

 **© 2008 Chicki  
** Disclaimer:  
This Fan Fiction posting contains fictitious characters and a fictitious storyline. Most characters belong to Ilene Chaiken and Showtime Television. Readers must not modify, copy/plagiarize, disseminate, or take action in reliance upon it, unless permitted by the said author of this Fan Fiction posting. None of the materials provided on this Fan Fiction posting may be used, reproduced or transmitted, in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including the use of any information storage and retrieval system, without written permission from author.


End file.
